The Death's School
by krazy parta
Summary: Enter the school where you have to fight to live. Back down a challenge and you're done for. The whole school is divided by eighteen gangs. Each one of the gangs fighting to the top. Even if some one dies, it doesn't matter. You might want to watch your s
1. Enter the New Challengers!

_Hello to all! This is my second TT fic! I think it's good. They are in high school._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, just my OC._

**--**

**Episode one: Enter the New Challengers!**

**--**

My name is Dark Watson. I know it's an awkward name for a girl but I don't care. There are much more important things than that. Now I must warn you to not stop reading. And please don't look at me like I'm crazy, because I know I'm not. And it's pretty much your parents fault for dropping you off here, at this "school". This is not a regular school, trust me. You think this is just a regular, boring boarding school but you're wrong. You are dead wrong. This is not a game this is life and death. I am the shadows that watch over this school to make sure everything goes according to plan. Long story short.

Enter the school where you have to fight to live. Back down a challenge and you're done for. The whole school is divided by eighteen gangs. Each one of the gangs fighting to the top. Even if some one dies, it doesn't matter. You might want to watch your step.

This is a story of five girls who defeat, kill, and win to the top. These five girls become legends in this school and gain unexpected alliance. This is not only my story but their story too.

Remember listen carefully, you might die here.

--

A girl with short purple hair blew and popped a pink bubble gum. She was emptying the trunk of a beat up car. She was wearing her boarding school's uniform. The young teen tugged on the short skirt.

"Damn perverts did this on fucking purpose," muttered the purple haired girl.

"Rachel Arella Roth, don't mutter to your self it's not healthy," said a middle age woman. "And there is nothing wrong with your uniform, it looks cute but I must say the skirt is a little short. They must have got you the wrong size,"

"Or they are hungry perverts that want their ass kick," said the young teen known as Rachel.

"Watch your mouth now," said the woman.

"A habit I can't control Aunt Teresa," said the purple hair girl as she got out her last bag of stuff. She closed the trunk and wiped the dust off her uniform. Her uniform was a yellow vest with a whit shirt under it and a red skirt. It reached to her mid-thigh. Rachel hated skirts and colorful outfits. Her aunt did this on purpose and she knew it. On her hands were black fingerless gloves, it was gift from her dad before he passed away. On her neck was a necklace in a shape of a raven. It was made out of a rare black jewel. This was given to her from her mother, who also passed away.

Her aunt kissed her on the cheek.

"Be safe ok and don't get into any trouble like your other schools," said Teresa as went in the car and waved. Rachel waved after her. The car took off. She grabbed her three bags and sighed.

"I hate this school already," muttered Rachel as she entered the opened gates of the school. The school doesn't begin until tomorrow and it was around four in the afternoon. The school was HUGE! It took her a while to find the office. She found the room and entered. She could see the sectary typing away on the computer behind a desk. She was rather plump. And she also wore a pink suit and had gigantic glasses. The middle age woman turned around and looked at Rachel.

"May I help you," said the woman with a snobbish voice.

"My name is Rachel Roth and I just transfer here from New York, so yeah," said Rachel as she put one hand on her hip. The lady smiled to show her ugly teeth.

"Well, welcome Rachel, my name is Ms. Poosh and I will fetch your schedule," said the woman and turned around and typed her way on the computer. She printed a piece of paper and handed to Rachel and another one folded.

"This is your schedule and this is the map of the school. There is your room number and key. I hope you enjoy yourself Miss Roth," said Ms. Poosh.

Rachel exits the office and began to walk to the direction of her room.

'_This map is the most confusing thing in the world,'_ thought Rachel as she grew lost.

"Do you need help?" came a voice from behind her. She slowly turned around to the direction of my voice.

"Yeah I guess," said Rachel as looked me and then back at her map.

"I know the map is confusing. I got lost too when I was new in middle school," I said as I approached her. She looked at me with her emotionless eyes.

"This school does middle school too? Well it is pretty big," said Rachel as she looked around the building.

"My name is Dark, nice too meet you," I extended my hand out to her. She took it in hers and we shook. We began to walk towards the west wing.

"You can call me Raven," said the purple haired girl. I nodded my head.

"What's your room number again?" I asked as we entered the west wing on the building.

"Oh, it's 22B on the west wing," said Raven as she thought about how much that rhymed.

I chuckled.

"How did you know I was new? I could have just come here and haven't come to this school in a while," said Raven as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Simple, I know everybody, plus I never forget a face," I said as we turned a corner and we stopped at room 22B. "Well here we are, I'll see you around,"

She turned around to say goodbye but I was already gone.

**Raven's POV-- **

"Well here we are I'll see you around." I turned around to say goodbye and thank you but she disappeared. I didn't know where the hell she went but all I did was shrugged and opened the door with the key. It was a little bright and when I was in I can already see someone unpacking as well. She was a red head and had very, very orange skin. She had bright green eyes and dressed in the school uniform. She looked up at me and smiled so big it look like her cheeks were about to rip.

"Hello there my name is Kori but you shall call me Starfire," said the red head. I raised an eyebrow. "Are you my new roommate!? If you are! Then it is so nice to meet you new friend!"

I blinked.

"Uhh…? Friend?" I said. Can you blame me? I just met this girl and now she wants to be friend? She doesn't even know my name yet. I sighed.

'_I guess that's what you call being REALLY friendly,'_ I thought as I chose the bed near the window, the one that didn't have all her pink crap on it.

"So you are my roommate? I'm new, are you?" asked Starfire as she began to finish packing her stuff.

"Yeah I'm new too," I said in my normal monotone voice. I began to unpack my cloths. The room was huge, I should have expected that. There were two closets and two computers in the room, opposite of the window. In the big room were two dressers and two lamp desk. The room was painted blue, my favorite color. This room was a whole suite. There was the bedroom, the kitchen, and the living with the TV.

There was a dining hall so I was guessing the kitchen was for people who were sick and everyone has to eat something. I finished packing and plopped on the bed. And laid my head down. I stared at the ceiling and then all of the sudden Starfire comes into view. I groaned out of annoyance but all she did was smile. Creepy…

I sat up.

"What do you want Starfire?" I said as looked out the window and notice a balcony.

"Well, you haven't told me your name," said Starfire as she stood up and came and sat next to me.

"My name is Rachel but call me Raven,"

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you friend-" before she could continued I interrupted her.

"Don't call me friend," I said in my normal monotone voice. I sat Indian style on my bed and put my elbow on my thigh and my chin in my hand. She looked down with her sad eyes. I sighed. I really didn't want to make someone cry right now.

"Oh, I thought maybe we can be friends. You see back home I wasn't aloud outside too much, so I never made that much friends. And I was always with my sister but she-" I interrupted her again.

"Shut up," I turned my eyes to look out the window.

"Huh?"

"I said shut up. I just don't know you and maybe friends isn't the right word right now. If I got to know you maybe we can be friends but you might not like me after you get to know me," I said as I sat up straight and crossed my arms. "I never had that much friends either but I learned to live with it. I prefer to be alone. No one really liked me and back at where I used to live everyone thought I was a no body. Everyone who got to learn the real me, didn't like me at all,"

The red head grabbed my hands into hers.

"Well, maybe we can get to know each other, if that's ok with you," she said as she looked down again. I sighed.

"Alright, I guess we can," I gave in. I'm a sucker for the sad faces. But don't tell anyone.

She smiled and hugged me really tight.

"Yeah! Thank you friend Raven!" she yelled in excitement.

"Get off of me…"

-- Later that night

We didn't go to the dining hall; instead we stayed here and made ourselves some food. We talked all day. And when I mean by we, I meant Starfire. The girl can talk. She could never shut up it was kinda annoying but it was like having a little sister. Even though she was taller than me but she was younger for about few months. She said this was her first time being separated from her family and her first time sleeping alone. So that was the reason she didn't go in her own damn bed!

Her arms were wrapped around my mid-stomach. She was in her purple night gown. She was snoring lightly and her breathing was even. The bed was big enough for the both of us but it was still annoying. I was wearing black shorts and a grey t-shirt. It was too hot for wearing pants. Jump City was really, really hot. And it was almost fall.

I was kicked out from private school from private school. I got into too much fights with the 'most popular girls in school'. Tch, yeah right. They can kiss my ass and beg for mercy for all I care. They don't know pain, they don't know shit. I glared at the darkness and sighed. I closed my eyes and felt Starfire snuggle against my chest. I usually wouldn't aloud this at all, but I felt bad for her plus we both have something in common.

We both felt pain.

After that last thought I fell asleep.

**-- Starfire's POV**

I felt someone shake me lightly. It reminded me of someone. I fluttered my eyes open and saw friend Raven and her expressionless face. She said no one got to like the real her. She was quite and different and kinda dark. But really she's sweet even though she doesn't like to show it. I sat up, stretched and yawn. Raven sat on her bed. I know I know what you're thinking. Why am I sleeping in her bed? I was never used to being alone, away from my family, and even sleeping alone. I lost someone but Raven been alone her whole life. When we were eating dinner she said we both understood pain. I don't really understand because she's deep and I'm new to this country.

"Good mourning friend Raven! Is it not wonderful in the City of jump?!" I said in my normal loud voice. Raven's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. It was a wonderful morning. And if you're wondering, no, I'm not good with my English. I'm from Tamaranian. A far off country.

Raven stood up and went to her closet to change into her school uniform. I went to my closet on the other side of the door and went to change into my uniform. I think the skirt is kinda of short but I love the wonderful colors of the school uniform. I just wish it was purple, my favorite color. Once we changed in our uniform, we picked up our back packs with our material in there. We got our schedule.

While I was putting on my shoes Raven waited for me by the door way. I was fully ready and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and walked out with me following.

"Friend Raven, what is on your schedule?" I asked in my cheery voice. She put the paper to her face and grabbed my mine. We stopped in the dorm hallway and compared our schedule.

**Rachel Roth: Room 22B on West Wing Girls Dorm.**

**Homeroom- Mr. Mumbo**

**History- Mr. Immortus**

**Science- Mr. Mod**

**Gym- Mr. Mallah**

_**Lunch Period**_

**English- Mr. Brain**

**Math- Mr. Blood**

**French- Mrs. Rouge**

**Art- Mr. Moth**

We turned our attention to my schedule.

**Kori Anderson: Room 22B on West Wing Girls Dorm. **

**Homeroom- Mr. Mumbo**

**Science – Mr. Atlas**

**History- Mr. Warp**

**Gym- Mr. Mallah**

_**Lunch Period**_

**English- Mr. Brain**

**Math- Mr. Blood**

**French- Mrs. Rouge**

**Art- Mr. Moth**

I looked at her and she turned to me.

"Looks like we have the same schedule except we don't have science and history together," she said as she handed me back my schedule and I took it.

I looked up her with sad eyes.

"Why not friend Raven?" I asked. She sighed and started to walk again as I follow.

"I don't know and I don't care,"

"That's not nice,"

We studied our map together and tried to find our way. We exit the girls' dorm and entered the main building with the classes. The place wasn't crowded because we left early. The student body is huge and we didn't want to get crushed. And we didn't want to embarrass ourselves being clueless and all. It took us about ten minutes and we finally reached home room. Once we opened the door the students start to pour in the halls. We rushed in and closed the door behind us. We saw our home room teacher sitting down, sleeping. We took our seats in the back next to the window. Then the students came in and started to sit, waiting for Mr. Mumbo to do something. Raven got annoyed, stood, and went to his desk. And raised her heavy text book we got from our desk in our dorm room. She dropped it on the desk and it made a loud boom sound which almost gave everyone a heart attack. The teacher jumped out of his seat.

"IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!" he screamed and everyone laughed and pointed at him. Raven picked up her book and went back to her seat that was next to me.

I giggled and she looked at me and smirked. I gasped quietly. She smiled! It wasn't really a smile but it was close. She turned her attention to the teacher and her smirk dropped. She was smirking because I was laughing and having fun?

I turned my attention to my teacher.

"Well hello class. I am your home room teacher. And thank you for waking me up?" he said in an unsure voice. He glared at Raven. She shrugged it off.

"No problem," she said in her monotone voice. Everyone chuckled.

He groaned in annoyance and muttered something under his breath. No one was able to catch it.

"All right it looks like you two are new. So stand up and introduce yourselves if you may," he said as he sat down on his desk.

I stood and smiled wide.

"My name is Kori Anderson but you can call me Starfire," I said as I was about sit back down. But someone pointed me and had wide eyes.

"You look just like Blackfire!" he shouted. I smiled dropped and went back up at the thought of my sister.

"Yes, Blackfire is my older sister. Did you see her? I wasn't able to find her yesterday and tell her I was here," I said in my innocent voice. People began to whisper and talk. I heard my name and I didn't know it was bad or good. I thought it was bad thoughts so I looked down with sad eyes. I sat back down.

"Shut up!" Raven shouted as her chin was still in her hand. She glared at the students. They flinched and shivered at her cold eyes. They all were quiet.

"Alright what about you?" asked Mr. Mumbo. Raven stood up and crossed her arms.

"My name is Rachel Roth but call me Raven. And never call me Rae," she said as she sat back down. Mr. Mumbo smirked at her. She glared at him but it only sent a shiver down his spin.

"Do you know an Arella? Arella Dawnson? And a Tim Roth?" he asked.

"Well it's obvious I'm related to Tim Roth and yes I know an Arella Dawnson, she's my mother. Any other stupid questions?" she said as she glared at him. I heard people whisper and I heard her name and her parents' name. Why was everyone whispering today? I mean what the heck is so special about Blackfire being my sister? And Raven's parents? Nothing is what I thought.

The bell rang. And everyone got up, started packing. I looked at Raven and finally notice the black fingerless gloves. We walked out of the class room and she walked with me to my class. Her class was on the other side of the building but I guess she was looking out after me. She dropped me off, nodded and went on her way. I went in my first class and sat down in the back by the window. I felt weird. I'm not used to being alone. I was home schooled back at home, and I lived in a small house so I had to sleep with someone. Now I wasn't with friend Raven and I felt awkward. It's time to meet more friends! The teacher didn't show up yet and I went to a group of girls tapped one on the shoulders. They all turned and glared at me. For some reason everything got quiet.

"Excuse me, but I am new and I was wondering if I could talk with you," I said very politely.

"No," one said rudely.

"Oh, but I was only-" I began but I was interrupted.

"Shut up idiot. If you want to talk to us you have to join our gang. Besides you seem too weak," she said. I wasn't weak at all. I actually have great strength but I learn not to use unless it's necessary.

"I'm-,"

"Go away pathetic," she said.

"You tell her Angel!" one of her friends said. They all laughed and pushed me around. She pushed me on the ground. It was like home.

"_Freak!"_

"_Pathetic!"_

"_Stupid!"_

I remember it. This was just like home, getting beat because I was different and poor when I was young. The blonde girl named Angel was going to land a punch on me but someone grabbed her fist. We both looked at the person who saved me and it was Raven. I smiled and she released her fist. I got up and hugged her with a big smile on my face.

"You're in my way!" said Angel as she became completely furious. She glared and Raven glared back at the stupid blonde. She turned to me with emotionless eyes.

"You forgot your pen," she said as she handed me a purple, fuzzy pen.

"Thank you," I said. I still had my arms around her left arm.

"Are you ignoring me?!" said Angel. Where is that teacher when you needed him? Raven turned her attention to her.

"Yeah, so?" said friend Raven.

"That's it I call a challenged!" she said and Raven raised an eyebrow at her. Everyone was dead silence and some cheered, excited about a fight finally happening.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh yeah you two are new! I should have known you two look stupid! Ha! When I call a challenge it means you have to face me. Some people even drag you down and outside. If you loose you are humiliated for the rest of your life here. You need to learn how to fight to be able to survive in this school. And sense you two are new I guess its tough luck. I'm going to win and then my gang will get more praise. Come and fight me loser," said Angel as she smirked.

"My name is Raven," she said as she began to follow Angel out. Everyone in the class began to follow us outside.

**--Normal POV (it's Dark's point of view)**

I saw what was going on. I saw Raven, Starfire, and Angel leaving to fight. Angel was the leader of the Heaven's Devil gang. Her gang wasn't that popular but it was known. Her gang was a minor gang. It wasn't one of the top eighteen. I followed and knocked on all the doors and yelled,

"There's going to be a fight, a new girl versus Angel!"

I had to get them known. Raven and Starfire seemed powerful to me. They both seemed different to start a new gang. Angel showed them outside in the back of the school. Everyone started to come out of the classroom. They wanted to see some new girls get pounded but is that the case? I didn't know. The teachers didn't stop them. I swear I just saw Mr. Mumbo smirked and coming from the shadows. He turned and we nodded to each other and went to watch the fight. We were finally outside, everyone was quiet. The new middle schoolers were curious to know why the teachers said they can go watch to the fight.

"This is how it goes! I challenged you and you accepted! Since I challenged you, the new girl, you get to pick what type! Death's Path or Death's Wait! Death's Path is a challenge where you fight to the death and if someone's not dead, the fight isn't over! Death's Wait is when you have to knock the person out cold and then the fight is over!" I heard her yell to Raven on the other side of the 'ring'. All the middle schoolers gasped. The ones who knew only whisper and waited.

Raven raised an eyebrow. She was taking everything in and not letting a thing out. It looked like it didn't affect her at all. I know she didn't know. She would have asked me a lot a questions when we first met.

"Death's Wait," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. Angel smirked and took a simple stance. Raven didn't do anything. She told Starfire, who was still hanging on her arm, to go back because she went in the crowd.

I walked between them. And put my hand up in the air. I smiled at Raven and smirked at Angel. She knew I was up to something. I waved my hand.

"BEGIN!" I shouted and then walked back to the crowed.

Angel, of course, charged at the enemy first. She sent a punch at Raven. She dodged, twirled and did a back kick to her side. Angel was slow and didn't see this coming. The blonde was sent to the air. She flipped and landed on her feet.

"Maybe I was wrong. You do know how to fight. But I'm a gang leader! I know more about fighting than you do! I'll defeat you!" said Angel as she rushed to Raven.

Angel ducked and did a swift kick to her feet. Raven jumped and flipped back. The purple haired girl ran to Angel and sent a fist to her face. Angel dodged and twirled and tried to kick her but Raven grabbed her leg. She lifted her in the air, slightly and threw her in the air. Angel fell to the ground, and the new girl ran to her and was going to land a punch on her but she rolled away and stood up quickly. Raven's fist was in the hard earth, she ripped her fist from the ground and stood and looked at Angel. The blonde girl whipped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Damn you're annoying," said Angel as she glared at Raven. I watched them fight and through punch after punch.

Raven threw and upper cut at her chin. And the blonde was sent flying in the air. She flipped and landed on her feet. She rushed to Raven and did a round house kick to her ribs. And Raven was sent to the ground.

"Friend Raven!" I heard Starfire yell. Raven got up and winced in pain but she shook it off and stood straight.

"Come on Angel! Knock her out already!" I heard some teens yell. Angel smirked. I know what she was thinking.

Angel crossed her arms in an X shape. And suddenly she was surrounded by blue like flames. Raven eyes widen. The first expression I ever saw on her face.

"Surprise?! Well its call the Blue Chakra and all powerful gang members have one! And I bet you don't know! Chakra is in everyone but if you get the control of it and a lot of it, you are worthy on being a gang leader here!" she said. I sighed, she such a liar. I turned my attention to someone in the tree, three guys watched them fight.

'I guess the Titans gang is taking interest in the fight,' I thought as I smirked and turned my attention to the fight.

There was a pause.

"You're wrong," I heard Raven said. I smirked again. She knew.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" yelled Angel.

"You know damn straight that almost everyone has Blue Chakra. It's not rare at all," she said as she whipped the blood from the corner of her mouth. "The ones with blue chakra are stronger than most humans but compared to the ones with other chakra, they are weak. You are really the weakest one here. I was taught about chakra, you are just trying to scare me. Just admit it,"

Angel growled and ran to Raven, screaming. Raven brought her hands up to block. Angel threw a punch at her and sent her flying in the air. Raven flipped in the air and landed on her feet when she reached the ground. Raven stood up and crossed her arms like Angel. I saw her necklace twinkle and then she was surrounded by black chakra. Everyone's eyes widen. Black chakra is one of the most, rarest chakra in the world.

"T-that's impossible!" yelled Angel.

"Or is it?!" I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You knew didn't you, Dark!" yelled Angel. Her biggest mistake. Raven punched her in the stomach and sent her in the building, literally. She went through a window on the second floor. I whistled. She is such an idiot. Never let your guard down and pay attention to the fight. Starfire smiled wide and ran up to Raven and hugged her. Everyone's eyes widen. I stepped in the middle of the ring and pointed to Raven.

"Winner: Raven!" I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear and they all cheered but still surprise. I looked at the tree again and saw the three figures gone. I smirked. I guess that was all the information they needed.

--

Five guys were sitting in a bed room. A guy with red hair and blue eyes smirked.

"Their names are Rachel Roth and Kori Anderson. They are new students to Wilson Boarding School. The Rachel girl likes to be called Raven and the Kori chick likes to be called Starfire. Raven just fought Angel, the gang leader of a minor gang call Heaven's Devil. She won by her Black Chakra and sending her inside the building. Starfire is her roommate and might have chakra because we can sense it," said the red head.

"Thanks Flash, that's all the information we needed," said a boy with jet black hair and shades to hide his eyes. They were all wearing the boys' school uniform. The uniform is a yellow vest and a white shirt under it with black pants and a red tie.

"So what do we do Robin?" said a boy dark skin and a metal hand.

"Try not to get them to join a gang or start their own. That's all we can do for now," said the boy named Robin.

**--**

**End of Episode (Chapter)**

_I have finished! Muhahahahaha! No one can stop me now! This is mainly in six girls POV. The original POV is Dark's because she is the real narrator. Then there is Raven, Starfire, and the other three girls. They might join Robin, we don't know. Dark has to finish telling the story. Review! _

**Preview: **

**Raven: I'm drowned in homework and I have a stupid roommate.**

**Starfire: I thought you cared for me Friend Raven.**

**Raven: Who the hell is this chick? Is she trying to piss me off?**

**Dark: Next Episode: The Star vs. the Earth!**

**Starfire: Friend Raven I'll protect you!**

**Dark: They are both very interesting…**


	2. The Star vs The Earth!

_There is no way I'm stopping! I'm going to continue to write this story! I hope this chapter is good. More drama and action!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, just my OC..._

--

**Episode Two: The Star vs. the Earth!**

--

It's been a week since the fight. Everyone was still surprise by the black chakra. You are might be thinking; what's so special about the many chakras? Simple, once you encompass the chakra you become more powerful than before. You can't die as easily, if you are wounded you heal much faster than anything, and your strength doubles. There are many different chakras, many levels, and many different kinds. There is something I must warn you about before choosing to control the chakra inside you. It's not really like chi, kinda of chakra. The one who discovered this only called it that to cover the true power of this "chakra". If you choose to control chakra, you must give up part of your life span. Some do it without even thinking, just for the power and for the hell of it. Some think before having to do this. You think I'm lying don't you? Well I warned ya; hope you have a good time.

Oh, before I go.

I don't want to repeat my self. The more chakra you have, and the more you use it. The more power you have and the harder it is to control. I'll catch you in a bit.

--

Raven sat her desk in her room doing her homework. After she does her homework, she plans on going to the training room. She sighed and put down her pencil. She looked up at the ceiling. She might not want to go train. Too much people have been asking her too questions. She hated being crowded. She glared up at the ceiling. This school was dangerous. Why was she dropped off here? No one knew but her aunt. Her fist clinched. She had some explaining to do. Too bad she was some where far, far away. School ended an hour ago and she was still doing homework. The damn teachers never gave her a break. Starfire got confused and was in the kitchen making something. Why was Starfire dropped off here? She didn't know. Starfire has to learn how to fight to be here.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire called from the kitchen. "I have made my home country special treat. It is to keep you fully awake and focus! Do you wish to try some?"

Starfire came into view. Raven put her head and looked at Starfire. She sat in her seat. She held up her Tamaranian glob. It was like green Jell-O with something in it. It looked grossed. The only thing Raven did was stared at it and then turned her attention to her work.

"Come on Friend Raven! Be kind and try my home made food," said Starfire as she grabbed hold of the fork and scoped some up.

"Why should I?" asked Raven. Starfire stuffed it her mouth. Raven chewed a bit and her chewing got slower and slower. Starfire smiled.

"Do you like it friend Raven?" asked Starfire in her cheery voice. Raven spit it up and whipped her mouth. Starfire blinked.

"What the hell is this?!" said Raven as she did pointed at the green stuff.

"It is called Glorcluff, do you not like it friend Raven?" asked Starfire with concern in her voice.

"Hell no!" she said rudely. Starfire looked down.

"Oh," she said quietly. Raven looked at her and then closed her book.

"I'm done with my homework anyways," said Raven as she got up and went to her bed. She laid her head down and looked at the ceiling. Starfire put the "food" down and sat next to Raven. Starfire coughed in her hand. Raven sat up and looked at Starfire. The red head coughed again and more violently. Raven put her forehead against Starfire's and closed her eyes. Starfire blushed slightly at the sudden touch. Raven got off and stood up.

"Lay down, you're warm," said Raven with her monotone voice. She walked inside the kitchen. Starfire raised an eyebrow and did what she was told. She heard Raven scramble through pots and silver ware. After ten minutes of sitting there, she smelled something. Raven carried in some soup and orange juice on a tray. Starfire sat up and Raven put it front of her, on her lap.

"Here, it's good old soup," she said as she sat down by Starfire's feet. Starfire scooped some, and blew on it. She put it her mouth and taste it. She smiled.

"Its good, friend Raven," said Starfire.

"Eh? I'm not a good cook at all. Its can soup," said Raven as she got up and went to her closet. "Just eat up and try to get better. We have the whole weekend ahead of us. So you have time to recover,"

"Alright friend Raven, I shall get better," said the red head in a cheery voice.

"Starfire?" said Raven as she plopped down on the bed again.

"Yes friend Raven?"

"Do you know how to fight?" she asked as she put her elbow on her thigh and her chin on her hand. The purple haired girl stared out the window. Starfire opened and closed her mouth.

"I do friend Raven, I was taught not to use the chakra because it shortens your life span and it grows difficult to control," said the red head.

"Your life span was already short once you choose to control the chakra. It doesn't get shorter than that," said Raven as her eyes glued on the window. You thought I was lying didn't you. Don't you hate it when I'm right?

"I have the green chakra," she said. The red head began to eat her soup again.

"Ah, the art of strength. I see," said Raven as she stood and opened the huge window leading to the balcony. She liked to think out here. Starfire smiled as an idea popped in her head. Raven leaned on the railing.

"Friend Raven, maybe we should start our own gang!" said the red head as she nodded about the idea.

"A gang, huh?" said Raven loud enough for Starfire to hear.

"Yes! We shall come up with a name!" suggested Starfire. She went on and on about a new gang and them two meeting more friends. Raven wasn't really paying attention. Her eyes were focusing at the ground and the scenery of the forest. She saw a blonde walk around the forest line. The girl stopped and looked up at her. Her blue eyes lock with Raven's sapphire eyes. They stared for a while. The blonde shook her head and began to walk again. Raven's eyes followed her until she disappeared. Starfire stopped talking when she realized Raven didn't respond at all. Raven took note she was in middle school. You could tell by the outfit. She wore a blue skirt with a white long-sleeved shirt.

"Friend Raven? What are you looking at?" asked Starfire.

"Just someone walking by," she said as she walked off the balcony, closed the window, and went by the computer. "You finished your soup?"

"Um, yes, I did," said Starfire, a little concern for Raven.

"Good, rest, I'll wake you up when I bring you dinner from the dining hall," said Raven. Starfire nodded and laid back down with the covers over her. The tray was on the lamp desk.

**--Raven's POV**

After I fed Starfire her dinner I cleaned our plates and got into my shorts and shirt. She coughed again. Her chakra will heal her pretty fast. This is supposed to last at least a week, but it should heal in a day.

"Um, friend Raven, I know I am very ill but… um…" said Starfire as she poked her index fingers together. "Well… um…" she couldn't look at me. I knew what she was going to ask. I sighed.

"Alright I'll still sleep with you in the same bed," I said in my normal monotone voice. I don't mind, I don't get sick that easily you know. Thanks to my black chakra and all.

"REALLY?!" she yelled so loud to wake up the whole neighborhood. "I mean… you don't have to,"

"I don't care," I said as I climbed into the bed. Starfire wrapped her arms around my waist and closed her eyes. "Good night friend Raven,"

"Hmm," I said. It's my way of saying good night. All night I was up. Ok, I wasn't awake all night but to at least one o'clock in the mourning. I was thinking about that girl walking by. Why would she be walking around like that? Doesn't she have any friends to hang out with? Why did she suddenly look up at this window? I was on a very high floor. Did she feel my eyes on her? Why am I asking all these damn questions?!

I sighed again. Something I have been doing a lot lately.

I fell asleep.

---

It was now Monday, and Starfire was feeling much better. I still didn't get sick yet. We were in our uniform and walking together to our homeroom. Starfire was still blabbing about us creating a gang. She was smiling at the thought of being number one with her friend. I sighed. The girl can talk. She can never shut up. She wants me to take her to the city and go shopping. I was never the type of girl to go shopping. She wants to know more about this great country her parents sent her to. Starfire wants to know more about this wonderful country. Tch, yeah right. To me, this country isn't as great as I thought it was. They are all bastards and ungrateful assholes. They disserve to burn in hell. My fist tightens at the thought of those bastards. I calmed my self down. I inhaled and then exhaled. Starfire finally stopped talking and stepped in front of me. I stopped and looked at her with my emotionless eyes. Why did she stop me this time?

"Are you ok friend Raven? You seem out of it, as what they here. Do you need some rest? Didn't you not catch my cold?" she asked me with a concern look on her face. I didn't understand a word she said.

"It's 'I thought you didn't catch my cold' Starfire. You said it a little backwards. And I'm fine. I was just thinking about you wanting to go shopping," I said as I went around her and continued to walk. She followed me and we went to homeroom. Mr. Mumbo was fully awake. Now I don't have to wake him up. I took my seat and the students began to talk. Starfire was still worry about me. I could tell the only thing she did was stare. I turned my head towards the window. I looked out and saw the same girl there. She was sitting by the tree, watching me? What was she a stalker? Why isn't she in class? There I go again asking questions to absolutely no one. She blushed slightly and hid back behind the tree. After a while, she ran some other direction. Haha, busted.

I sighed. Idiots can't even hide right. The bell rang and I went to my history class, with this very old dude named Mr. Immortus. I stood up and walked Starfire to her class. Before I left her I sent a glare at Angel. She flinched and looked away. She had a black eye and busted lip. Once you have chakra you can only have a little damage to you. Compared to what I did to her, she should have been died if she was normal. I went to my class. My teacher doesn't show up until ten minutes later the bell rang so I didn't have to worry so much. After this class I have science with Mr. Mod or Mad Mod as what some people call him. He used to go to this school, and that was his nickname back then. He tortured his students. I hate him so much. I went inside the class room. The students chat and I stared out the window. Yes, I sit near all the windows. Front, middle, or back it doesn't matter as long as I sit near the window. About five minutes later the teacher entered the room and went on with a boring lesson. Half way through class a knock came by the door.

"Come in," said Mr. Immortus.

A blonde with blue eyes came in. Her eyes landed on me. What does she want? She looked over at the old man.

"Excuse me but the principle wants to see umm… Rachel Roth?" she said in an unsure voice. I groaned.

"It's Raven," I called as I stood up. "What does he want from me?" she shrugged her shoulder.

"I, I don't know…"

"You may be excuse Raven," said Mr. Immortus. I grabbed my bag and went next to the blonde haired girl.

"Show the way," I said. The blonde did what she was asked, and we both exit the classroom. I heard the students whisper, did everyone intend to whisper in this school?

"Oh by the way my name is Terra," she said as she smiled at me. My cold, emotionless eye stared at her.

"Why were you spying on me?" I asked as I ignored her. I just wanted know why the hell she was spying on me. Every damn corner I turn I see her looking at me. Ok that's lie, I just saw her, those two times I mentioned. But it was still annoying. She blushed and looked down at her feet. She stopped and so did I. I stared waiting for her to answer my questions.

"It's nothing against you senpai, it's just…" she trailed and was still looking at her feet. Senpai is something a younger student must call the older student or someone they respected. It was tradition here or at least that's what I was told. The middle school student was still silent. I sighed. Why was this place so irritating.

"All I wanted was to know something," she finally said. She looked at me with a stern look. "I have to this,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked as I glared. I heard her gulp but she shook it off.

"My victory!" she said and right after that sentence I felt I pressure on my neck and then everything turned black. I should have seen this coming. Before I was fully knocked out I heard a crow call.

**--Starfire's POV **

I haven't seen friend Raven all day. We only had the first two classes separate but the others we were in. She wasn't in gym or art. Not in English nor math and I was worried. I didn't know where she was. So after class I rushed to our dorm room. I wasn't a great runner but I was fast enough. It took me about ten minutes since the dorms were pretty far. I took out my key and dropped it. Oh, come on! I don't need my bad luck to pitch in at this moment. I finally picked up the key and opened the door. I closed the door behind once I entered. The lights were out and the curtains were closed. It wasn't that dark but enough to send shivers down my back. I never liked the dark it was creepy and reminded me of home. I shook the thoughts out my head. I turned on the lights. I went to Raven's bed and saw a letter.

"Friend Raven, there is a letter awaiting for you!" I called but no one was there. There was no sound at all. "Friend Raven?" I called again. This was creepy. I picked up the letter and it said my name. Starfire was in neat hand writing. I took a deep breath in and then out. I have no idea why I was nervous. I had a bad feeling about this. I opened the letter, sat on the bad, and began to read.

_Dear Starfire,_

_I have left this letter to tell you that your precious Raven is with me. I kidnapped her and I'm going to test if I'm stronger than you. I will win this challenge! You just wait! I'm more powerful than all of you and I will claim my victory, there is no way you can win. I'll win this battle! Meet me at the ring your friend once battle. Come on and fight if you want your friend back._

_From, the Earth Chakra wielder!_

I blinked and dropped the letter and stood up quickly. This couldn't be happening! I have to protect friend Raven, I'll do anything. She was my first true friend and if she went in a battle for me, I'll go in a battle for her! Who is this person and what does she want with me? I bet I don't even know her. I ran out the dorm room. I went to the place friend Raven fought Angel. I ran as fast as I could nut I didn't want to waste energy. I decided to walk. I need all the energy I could get for this fight. I'm not going to loose. I promise Friend Raven.

--

I went to the place behind the school building and waited. A girl with blonde hair came from behind a tree with Raven in ropes. She was knocked out and my eyes widen at the sight. I hope friend Raven was alright.

"Friend Raven!" I called. I didn't want her to be this way. I wanted her to wake up. She had to fight back. I'm going to protect her. I promise friend Raven.

"Hey!" I heard the blonde say. I looked at her and narrowed my eyes. She was younger than me. She was in middle school. "Pay attention and pick your battle!"

"First you have to tell me why you did this to friend Raven! She has done nothing to you!" I said loud enough her here to hear.

"She would have taken your fight! This girl will protect you so I had to make sure no one interferes!" she said. I could see a flash of pain in her eyes when she said friend Raven will protect me. I didn't understand but the only thing I did was shrugged it off and focus on getting friend Raven to come back. I wanted her here by my side. I wanted my friend back. I remember the different types of fights there were.

"I choose Death's Wait! I want my friend back!" I said and got into a stance my father taught me.

"_Remember young Kori to keep your stance like this or you could easily be knocked down by those bullies that pick on you or to protect a friend when you are older,"_

My father spoke pure kindest before he left this world. And I keep his teachings in memory.

"Yes father I will," I said silently.

"Well then let us began!" she said as she ran towards me and threw her fist at me. I had to dodge. I notice that she wasn't that fast so I should be able to dodge her. I wasn't paying attention so I got a kick in the ribs.

**--Normal POV**

I watched in the far distance on the roof of the school. I was in a high branch. The fight was going to be interesting. I couldn't believe Raven left her guard down around this girl if she known Terra was following her. I know Terra very well, one of the strongest middle school fighters. I held up my binoculars and watched them fight.

Starfire stood up quickly after the first blow. She coughed. The red ran to the blonde and did a roundhouse kick to the side. Starfire was as fast as Terra so it will be an interesting fight.

Terra grabbed her leg and smirked and twirled and threw Starfire. The red head flipped and landed on her feet. Terra went to Starfire and threw another punch at her but she blocked it and grabbed her fist. And she threw her own punch but the blonde grabbed her fist. After a few seconds of struggling, they pushed off of each other and glared at each other. The girls ran to each other. Terra did a round house kick to the head but Starfire ducked and tried to do a swift kick to her legs but Terra jumped. Starfire got up quickly and punched her in the gut sending Terra flying. Terra stood up and winced in pain.

"Enough games Anderson!" she yelled and crossed her arms. And soon she was covered in yellow chakra but it wasn't just regular chakra, oh no.

"You have Element Chakra?!" cried Starfire as she pointed to the blonde. Terra smirked. Starfire shook it off and crossed her arms in an X fashion like Terra did. Then she covered in green chakra. This shocked Terra. Green chakra is the art of strength which makes Starfire stronger than ten thousands men combined. Terra had to suck it up, she was much stronger too. They ran to each other. Terra ducked and tried to punch Starfire in the gut but she jumped into the air. Terra looked up. Starfire flipped and landed her foot to Terra's face. Even though Terra was in horrible pain, she grabbed Starfire's leg and slammed her to the ground. Her back and head was in big pain. Terra jumped back from Starfire, trying to recover from the harsh blow. She whipped the blood from her mouth. And she cracked her nose back to position. The blonde stood up and so did Starfire. The red head had blood coming from her head and there was cut on her back. She must have landed on a rock. That had to hurt. Their breath was a little uneven.

"I won't lose to you until I have received friend Raven back," said the red head between deep breaths.

"Neither will I," said the blonde. I shook my head and continued to watch. These two are stubborn. Terra ran to Starfire and sent a kick to the ribs. Starfire couldn't move too much. She took the blow but stood her ground and didn't move. She winced out of pain. Starfire threw a punch to her stomach hard. Sending Terra to slide on her feet and back a little. The two girls ran to each other and sent a punch to each others' face. They were both weak for activating the chakra too long and in pain from each others blow. They both flew in the opposite direction and slide on the ground. They both try to pick up their heads but fell unconscious. I sighed, why did it have to end so soon? It was just fun. The chakra deactivated.

I saw Raven get up. I chuckled, that slick little girl. I jumped off the roof, flipped in mid air and landed perfectly on my feet. I walked over to her. The purple haired girl broke the rope that was binding her wrist together with much ease.

"So you were pretending this whole time," I said as I stopped next to her.

"Yeah, so?" she said as she walked over to Starfire and Terra.

"Do you need help?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. She picked up Terra she slipped her arms under Terra's knees and head.

"It will be helpful," said Raven. I picked up Starfire the same way.

"Why were you pretending?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see what would happen," she said as she walked to the girls' dorm. I smirked.

"I like the way you think," I said. The purple haired girl shrugged. "What do you know about Terra?" she asked me.

"Well she has the elemental chakra. I believe its earth. She is one of the top students here but I don't think she should be." I said as we walked inside the dorm. Some girls walking around started to whisper and stare. It was annoying.

"I see. Is it because of her lack of control and her rash decisions?" she asked me. Bingo, we have a winner.

"You are right," I said as we went up the stairs to keep this conversation in our ears only.

"Why does she want to prove her self so much?" asked purpled haired girl as looked down at the blonde.

"Well I think she wants impress someone, I don't know. I think she wants to defeat Starfire because if she defeats her the blonde might be able to defeat Blackfire. She is the top fighter," I explained my theory. She kicked the door opened to floor B. We walked down the hall like nothing.

"Well that's stupid," she said as she narrowed her eyes. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it my friend. I bet she'll live. Besides she is still young and needs a good teacher," I said as I looked at Raven and she didn't turn to me at all. We turned a corner and went to her room. She pushed the door opened and went in with me following. She set Terra on her bed while I set Starfire on the other bed.

"Well I'll see you around," I said as I exit the room. I walked down the halls and smirked.

'_They are both very interesting,'_ I thought.

**--Terra's POV **

I fluttered my eyes, but it was too bright. I narrowed my eyes. I fluttered my eyes opened. This room was big and I was in the most conferrable bed ever. It was warm and nice. The room smelt like fresh soup. I looked around. I could barely move my head. I remember before I was knocked out. Did I lose? Did I win? These were questions I could not answer. I heard clinking and the tea kettle whistle. After a few seconds I heard someone turn it off. Someone was in my room! Wait a second… this isn't my room. Where was I? Whose room was I in? Again questions I can not answer. I sighed and heard foot steps. I sat up but winced in pain. My head was aching from the sudden movement. I was covered in bandages. Well there were only bandages on my broken nose and around my chest. I was kinda naked but I had someone shorts on. They were only a little bigger on me. I turned my head and was face to face with Raven! Damn it! I knew I was in trouble now.

"Uhh," I tried to speak but my throat was killing me. I didn't even know why. She sat on a chair near my bed. Around her was Starfire, still unconscious. Raven put a tray down on the desk near me. She wasn't asking questions. What was she up to? On the tray were hot fresh soup and a cup of tea. She picked up the bowl of soup, took a scope, blew on it, and brought it to my face.

"Do you want it or not?" she asked me in a rude voice. I glared at her and crossed my arms. I winced in pain. "It will make you feel better," she said to me. Her voice was softer and calm. Her face and eyes were still emotionless. I opened my mouth and she fed me the soup. It didn't taste funny. She continued to feed me and I ate it happily. After she was done, I smiled like a small child. Well I was still a child but I matured faster than most girls. She set the empty bowl down and handed me the cup of tea. I took it and stared at it.

"Staring at it won't make it do something," she said in a monotone voice. I sipped some of it and sighed, "No one won and no one lost," she stood up and went into the kitchen. I set the cup down and lay back down. I was in too much pain. Why was she helping me?

"Good you're getting rest," she said. She sat back down.

"Why are you helping?" I asked. My voice didn't sound that bad.

"Because you were hurt," she said in that stupid voice of hers. I sat up. I winced in pain but I shook it off.

"That's not what I meant stupid!" I yelled at her. She didn't wince at the loud noise. She didn't show any type of emotion. "And don't act all cool! That's so annoying! I meant why you are helping me if I tried to hurt you and your friend!?" I grabbed her shirt and stood up. It hurt my body and it was screaming in pain but I didn't care. "Why would you help someone like me? A monster," I cried. Tears were falling down my cheeks. I didn't look at her. I didn't want her to see how weak I was. "Why would you care for a weakling like me?"

"_You idiot! Can't you do anything right?! You little piece of shit!" _

"Someone completely as useless as me? Why would you help me?" I was shaking. She didn't say anything she was standing still. I looked up at her. Her eyes were still emotionless. She grabbed my hand and stood up. She was much taller than me. Well she was older than me. My tears still pour down my cheeks. Why was I crying? Why am I so weak? I let go of her shirt. I looked down at my feet.

"You are hurt," she finally said something. "You are no monster. You are just a child," I looked at her and she was looking down at me. Her hand was still holding mine. She let go whipped away my tears. Her hand cupped my cheek. "You should rest, or your wounds will reopen," she said. She lay me back down on her bed. "Why would you want to prove yourself by some stupid fight?" I looked at her. That question struck me like lightning.

"I want to prove to my father that I'm not completely useless. I just want him to know that I'm not some useless monster I was known by. I'm strong but not strong enough. If I'm able to defeat the top fighter of this school he'll finally respect me for who I am. When I was younger I gave into my hidden chakra. I didn't want him to think I'm weak but I turned out to be a monster. I lost control out of anger and destroyed our home and my mother tried to save me but I ended up hurting her and I was able to put since into myself. I'm weak and I'm a monster," I told my story and started to cry again. Why am I so weak? She put her hand on my head.

"I'll help you," she said to me.

"Huh?"

"I'll help you control your chakra. I might not have elemental chakra but chakra is chakra and I can help you," I looked up at her. "I control black chakra, a rare and one of the most uncontrollable chakra in the universe. If I can control this chakra, I can help you control yours. I will be your teacher,"

Her emotionless voice was soft to me.

"T-thank you Raven-sensei," I blushed and looked down.

"Right," she stood up and took her hand off of my head. "Rest, I'll sleep on the couch in the living room," she left the room. I lay down on her bed. I snuggled into the pillow and smiled a real smile.

'_Raven-sensei is so cool,'_ I thought and fell asleep, thinking how strong I will be one day and get approval from my father. And one day I'll say I'm sorry to my mother. After my last thought, I fell asleep.

**--Normal POV **

_Achoo!_

You could here a young girl sneeze. Raven was in bed and shivered. She narrowed her eyes and sighed. Starfire was by her side in her uniform. She supposed to be in school but she didn't want to leave her friend's side. She made her tea. Raven took a sip of tea and sat it down.

"You are supposed to be school Starfire. I'm perfectly fine," she said as she coughed.

"But you do not sound fine friend Raven," in her worry voice.

"Just go to school already," she said as she lay back down. Starfire shook her head. And took Raven's hand into hers.

"You have caught my cold friend Raven. I should not leave your side. You are not ill, no?" she said as Raven coughed again.

"Damn it all," she said. Raven coughed and coughed and Starfire gasped.

"I shall make you more soup friend Raven and you shall be better," she said with flames in her eyes. Raven sweat dropped.

"It's just a cold," she said as someone kicked the door opened.

"Raven-sensei!" said the blonde Terra. Starfire blinked. She ran to the bed and jumped on it and her face was close to Raven's. Starfire blinked again and shook it off.

"Hey!" said the red head. Raven didn't move at all.

"What do you want Terra?" she said in her monotone voice.

"You shouldn't be in bed. School is about to start!" she said in her loud voice.

"Friend Raven is very sick," said Starfire. "So I shall suggest you should leave before you disturb her rest,"

"You're sick?! This can't be!" she took Raven's hands into her. The middle school student looked at her. "I promise you Raven-sensei I will not let you down no matter what! You will exit out this room felling much better than you did before! You will feel fantastic!"

"Yes friend Raven should," said Starfire. Terra stood up and she and Starfire linked arms and pointed to the ceiling.

"You will feel better than before! We promise!" said the both of them. Raven's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" she said

"Let's do this!" they said completely ignoring her comment.

"It's just a damn cold,"

"You will feel better!"

--

**End of Episode (chapter)**

_This episode is finally complete. I was grounded and I couldn't go on the computer. Remember the original POV is Dark's pov. I think this one was pretty good. I like the fighting scene better than last episode's fighting scene. The other one was a little boring. Terra is younger than Raven and Starfire. She is in middle school and the other two are in high school. Dark will explain chakra later on. I hope she continues to tell the story. It's so interesting! Terra and Starfire are so a like and they both tick off Raven._

**Preview:**

**Starfire: It's nice to see you are better friend Raven.**

**Raven: Whatever…**

**Terra: I'm ready for training Raven sensei!**

**Raven: Good because I don't plan on waiting for you anyways.**

**Starfire: Next time: The True Art of Training!**

**Terra: What the hell is this?! This is a rip off! Teach me something good!**

**Dark: You should have patience. **

_Review! _


	3. The True Art of Training

_Sorry I took so long to update, please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, just my OC_

--

Episode Three: The True Art of Training!

--

There is more to Elemental Chakra. There are five major elemental chakra. There is the fire chakra, earth chakra, water chakra, wind chakra, and the lightning chakra. There are many minor chakras. If both of your parents have elemental chakra, you will have the combination. For example, if your mother has fire chakra and your father has earth chakra you will have lava chakra. Lava is the combination of earth chakra and fire chakra. If your father has wind chakra and your mother has water chakra you will have ice chakra. But if both of your parents have combination chakras you will have one their combination chakras. Now the rare chakras just pop out at random. Let me see if I can remember the rare chakras. Well actually there isn't really much. There is the light chakra, the red chakra, the purple chakra, and the black chakra. They all hold something special, the spirits or the guardians. Yeah the guardians are a better name. The purple chakra has the Jaguar, the red chakra has the Cat, and the black chakra has the Raven. Doesn't the black chakra remind you of something? Anyways, no one has seen the light chakra in a thousand years so no one knows the guardian.

The rare chakras are harder to control and if you don't have the control you can die from it. They will control you and you will go crazy and then you will comet suicide. No one knows what the guardians whisper to the container. But the containers will go crazy if they don't control the chakra. Not only will you have to shorten your life span but give up something. The guardians want something and again no one knows.

It still ponders to this day. I wonder what is so important the guardians must have from the containers.

--

Raven and Starfire were walking to school from the dorm. Starfire couldn't wait till they go shopping. Raven wanted to hit herself for actually saying yes. Starfire wouldn't stop talking about it. It was Wednesday and they were going on Saturday.

"Raven-sensei!" said a voice from behind. Raven stopped but didn't turn around. Terra jumped on her back and wrapped her arms around Raven's neck.

"What's up Raven-sensei and Starfire-senpai!?" asked Terra in her loud voice. Raven began to walk with Terra on her back the whole time. "Oh, come on, talk to me and don't be so rude!" Starfire smiled and followed.

"I can drop you, you know?" said Raven in her monotone voice.

"Che, an idiot like you can never knock me down!" said Terra in a confident voice. She smirked, and Raven stopped. Raven grabbed her shoulder, picked her and threw her to a tree.

"First lesson: never talk back to your sensei or you will get your ass kicked," said Raven plainly and then continued to walk to class.

"Um, Friend Raven!" said Starfire as she helped Terra up. Terra rubbed her head.

"Damn it," she muttered. She followed the older teens and grinned the whole way. Raven looked at her, and then at Starfire smiling and what not. She looked straight ahead. The purple haired girl thought about how different they are from her but has one thing in common. Is this fate or is this a coincidence? Them meeting each other. Raven always thought of herself alone. The dark teen thought about how different it would be, to be a part. She closed her eyes.

Raven heard a caw, and opened her eyes slowly. She stopped in her tracks. The other two did the same when they relies their friend wasn't next to them.

"Are you ok friend Raven, are you still sick?" asked the red head. Raven shook her head and continued to walk. The blonde and the red head followed her.

"I'm fine, just thinking," said Raven in her monotone voice. Terra stared at her and smiled.

"Is it about my training Raven-sensei?" asked Terra in her loud voice.

"Yes, I was. You are going to start today," said Raven. Terra smiled turned much bigger. She ran past them and stopped right in front of Raven. The older girl stopped. The blonde looked at her.

"Well I'm ready for you Raven-sensei! Bring it on!" said Terra with determination. Raven stared at her and put her hand on the blonde's head.

"Good because I wasn't planning on waiting for you in the first place. So prepare your self," said the emotionless girl and walked around the girl.

"Of course!" said the blonde and ran after the purple haired girl. Starfire smiled at the two. They were all getting along great.

'_Friend Raven there is now no need to be alone,'_ thought teen and walked up to the two. A great year has started for them.

--

Terra was waiting by Raven and Starfire's dorm. She was waiting for her training to start. She was going to prove to her father she wasn't weak nor a monster. She's going to make him proud and get the thumbs up from him. She smiled at the thought of her father smiling at her. Her father will see she was more capable than he thought. The blonde also thought of learning cool moves from her sensei. She was finally going to lift the earth with out any difficulty. She won't loose control either. Terra grinned. She heard foot steps and turned her head to that direction. The blonde saw Raven and Starfire coming towards her. She smiled at the two. The blonde ran up to the one who was going to teach her. The blonde grabbed her hand and was tugging her.

"Come on Raven-sensei! We have to start training. You said so yourself, we have to start training!" said Terra as Raven let her drag her to some direction.

"Do you even know where you're going?" said Raven in her monotone voice. Terra stopped but didn't turn her head to face Raven. The purple haired girl sighed. "I thought so,"

"Well where are we going?" asked the blonde as she stopped and let go of Raven. She shook her head and walked around Terra. Starfire followed her and then Terra.

"I can't believe you started to drag me around and didn't even know where to go," said the oldest of the three. Terra pouted and crossed her arms.

"Oh shut it! Just lead the way!" said Terra as kept on walking. Raven looked back at her.

"Whose the sensei in this situation? Whose in charge?" asked the older girl.

"Friends we should not fight. We are all equal, we should not split apart. This is our family!" said Starfire as she stared in space with flames in her eyes. Raven and Terra stared at her.

"Um, Starfire-senpai, how many soap operas have you been watching?" asked Terra and Starfire smiled at her.

"About fifteen to twenty episodes friend Terra! It was on, what you call, a marathon!" said the red head in her cheery voice. The two blinked and Raven headed to where she going to the first place. They followed her to the dojo. That's where they learn how to fight. Outside the dojo was the forest. The three teens made their way there. There was a small surrounding with a small pond. Raven sat near the clear pond with her legs crossed. She was on the ground and Terra stared at her.

"Sit down and we will began," said Raven and Terra did what she was told. Starfire sat far from them near a tree. "Now, this thing we call chakra is a dangerous and can even kill someone. Once you activate chakra, you give up part of your life span. Regular chakra gives you more strength, speed, and gives you more brain power. In elemental chakra you are able to control the five elements. The elements are earth, fire, water, wind, and lightning. You have earth so you should be able to control earth. You can only control rock, the soil, or mud, nothing else. You cannot control grass or wood. That is a combination. When you tap into the center of your chakra, you can officially control it. You, of course, didn't tap into the center of your chakra because out of simple anger you lost control. You must awaken what is so important," she finished.

Terra blinked at her.

"What do you mean _awaken what is so important_? What is that, a trick question?" said Terra as she crossed her arms.

"I didn't ask a question," said Raven in her emotionless voice.

"You know what I meant!" yelled the blonde. "What do I have to awake?"

"You have to awake what's important. The thing that's important to your chakra and you," said Raven as she stood. The purple haired girl gathered her chakra in her hand. It looked liked black fire. "Once you awaken it, you should be able to do this simple task," she cancelled and it disappeared.

"You know chakra isn't alive," said Terra as she looked at her own hands.

"That's where you are wrong Terra," said the short haired girl. "It protects you in battle and let you heal up much faster. The chakra guards you,"

"Oh, now I see what you mean. So what do I have to awaken?" asked the young girl.

"I don't know, that's for you to find out and me as well," said the older teen. She sat down Indian style and closed her eyes. She was in a meditating possession.

"You don't even know and you can control the most powerful chakra?! What kind of teacher are you?!" yelled the clueless blonde.

"What ever you need to awaken is your business. Now why don't you meditate with me? You too, Starfire, but I want you to keep your eyes on me," said teacher as Starfire came and sat down with them and copied Raven. Terra sighed and did the same. "Find your center and concentrate. Your body is one with your soul. The connection of your awakening gift,"

'_What kind of training is this?' _thought Terra as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Block the outside world. Nothing else matters," said Raven as she breathed in deeply and then out. She inhaled and exhaled, she did it one more time. The two raised an eyebrow at her. Her black chakra surrounding her, and she didn't even summoned it. The next thing she did was completely amazing. She began to float up. She stopped when she was two feet off the ground. "Azarath, Matrion, Zenthos," she chanted it over and over again. She stood to her feet and her chakra disappeared. She opened her eyes and put her hand on her hip.

"How were you able to do that?!" asked Terra as she pointed at her.

"I found my center and awakened what is important," she said. "Alright class dismissed,"

Raven walked to her bag and picked it up from the ground.

"Wait that's it!" said the blonde, really pissed off.

"Until you are able to awaken what is important, you can't learn anything else," she said. Raven walked off, leaving Terra and Starfire.

"That's a rip off!" yelled the impatient blonde. Terra ran after Raven and began to yell at her. Starfire sighed, grabbed her bag, and went after them. Raven was right. You can not open the true power of your chakra, until you awaken what is important.

"Come on, can't you give me a little hint!?" called out the blonde.

"No," answered Raven.

"Come on Raven-sensei!"

'_You have to find out on your own, friend Terra. We can not tell you what to awaken. If you can not find out on your own soon, you can loose your chakra. I'm sorry but I can't tell you what to do. You have to figure it out. Friend Terra I hope you find that important thing before it is too late,' _thought Starfire with sad eyes. _'I pray you do,'_

"You are NOT being fair!" said the blonde to her so called sensei.

--

Terra sat in the class room the next day. She pouted and was still trying to find that important thing.

'_Well, I want to prove to my father that I neither is not a monster nor am I weak. I guess that's my important thing but it doesn't feel right. Also I can feel myself getting weaker. What the hell is going on?'_ thought Terra as she tapped her pencil on her desk.

Terra thought why Raven couldn't just tell her the thing she is supposed to look for. The most important thing to her… she sat there wondering what that meant. The blonde shook her head. This was completely stupid!

"What kind of training is this?" she said quietly. This was not right. She is supposed to learn how to fight and control her chakra. She was going to go by the pond in the forest after she is done with her homework. Terra smirked at that. Maybe now she can learn how to fight so she could kick some major ass. Even Raven-sensei would look upon her glory.

"Terra your awesomeness is so great! I am so jealous. Can you be my sensei and teach me your awesomeness?" asked Raven as she bowed to her.

"I don't know if you are worthy Raven," said Terra as she put her hands on her hips.

"Please tell me your secret Terra-sensei!"

"Terra!" said a voice from behind. Terra was knocked out of her daydream. She looked up to some a young boy with blonde and green hair.

"Class is over, the bell rang, and no body else is here. They all left," said the young boy. He was wearing middle school boys' uniform. It was a long white sleeved shirt and blue pants with a creased.

"Oh I kinda spaced out there! Sorry, let's head to our next class," said the blonde girl.

"I guess,"

"Yeah! Let's go!" she pumped her fist in the air and the two walking out of the classroom into the crowed hallway.

"Hey, Terra wanna hear a joke!" said the young boy.

"Sure, Beastboy!"

--

Terra walked to the opening of the forest and saw Raven sitting there, meditating. Terra looked around and saw that they were missing a red head.

"Where is Starfire-sempai?" asked Terra as she put her bag down near a tree.

"She has to finish her homework. Starfire will join us later on if she finishes early," said Raven as she kept her eyes closed.

"Oh, so what are we going to learn today?" asked the really hyper blonde. Raven opened one eye and looked at Terra.

"Sit and we will meditate again," said Raven as she closed her eye.

"What, again? What kind of training is this?!" yelled Terra as she glared at the emotionless girl. "You are supposed to teach me how to become strong so I can defeat the top fighter!"

"That is what I am doing," said Raven in her monotone voice. "Now sit and we will meditate together," Terra mumbled to herself and sat down across from Raven. The blonde glared at Raven and got into the same position as Raven. "Azarath, Matrion, Zenthos,"

'_Bullshit this is not real training! Find the most important thing my ass! My chakra is not alive! Damn Raven-sensei!'_ thought the blonde as she closed her eyes. _'I need to get strong so I can get my respect from my father. I want him to be proud of me. He only dropped me here in this school so I won't harm him. I disappointed him and myself. I also hurt my mother,'_

She heard a very small whisper and it was so faint. The blonde opened her eyes to see Raven still meditating. The purple haired girl opened her eyes and stared at her.

"What?" said Raven as she relaxed her arms and slumped a little.

"Did you say something? I thought I heard something," asked Terra as she relaxed her arms as well.

"No," said Raven as she stood up and stretched. "Let's go,"

"Wait that's it?!" yelled Terra.

--

Terra was walking down a hall. The blonde wasn't oh-so happy about yesterday. They didn't do anything. This time she didn't speak at all! It was starting to piss her off. Why would she just sit there and not train her? She was supposed to become strong! The blonde had to get her father's approval. Raven only sits there and meditates through the whole thing. Terra went outside and started to walk to her dorm. She clenched her fist. Terra wanted to become strong and unstoppable! Her father only dumped her here to get rid of her! He was afraid she will hurt him. The same went with Terra, she was afraid of herself. She stopped in the middle of the grassy field.

"What's wrong with you blondie?"

Terra turned around to the voice.

"Dark!" she said.

"Yeah it's me!" I said as I smirked.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" asked the blonde as she raised an eyebrow. I chuckled and walked up to her.

"Of course not! Why would I do such a thing?" I said. "And what's wrong with you? Terra looks pretty angry,"

She sighed.

"It's only because of Raven-sensei. She was supposed to be training me. The only things we do are sitting there and meditate through the whole time! She doesn't show me how to fight! Nothing! She won't even spare with me!" she yelled out of frustration. We began to walk down the grassy field to the girls' dorm.

"Oh I see. Is that why little Terra is upset? Because training is little difficult for her?" I asked as I teased her at the same time.

"No! I want to train but we _don't_ do _anything _thing at all!" screamed Terra as she stopped and stared at me. I stopped at that moment too.

"The only thing she does is meditate?" I asked as she nodded her head. I continued. "Well why don't you just go up to her and ask?" she raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed. "Go up to her ask why she hasn't been training you physically,"

"I did and the only thing she said was 'you have to find what most important thing!' and she said that my chakra is alive! This is bull shit!" I heard her scream again. I knew what she needed to do. I can just tell her, but that will just ruin all the fun! I smiled at her.

"Then you should do what your sensei said to do, and learn to look underneath the underneath," before she could asked what I meant, I turned around and began to walk another direction. "See you later, blondie!"

I was out of her sight.

The blonde stood there stunned. She didn't know what the hell just happened. Terra blinked. She sighed and went to the direction of the girls' dorm. I was not much help either. Didn't I understand? Didn't Raven-sensei understand? That's what she thought. She wanted to get stronger! There was no way no one can get strong with out training. Terra clinched her fist. Her father saw her hurt her own mother. He was so… sad. He didn't know that Terra was so dangerous. Terra herself didn't know she was so dangerous. Terra dropped to her knees and her backpack on the grassy floor. She can feel her heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. Her head began to hurt. The room was spinning. They don't understand. She needed to get her father's approval. She wanted to see him smile at her. Her heart was pounding even faster. Terra clutched her chest. The blonde was getting sick of them all for not helping! There were whispers. She closed her eyes, tight. Terra tried to block out all the whispers. They were faint but yet she knew what they were saying. _'You are weak'_ or _'you are a monster'_ or _'how can you hurt your own family!' _She wanted to get her father's approval, go back to her normal school, play with normal friends, watch normal TV, have a happy normal family, and for her mother to be with her. It stopped. The heart pounding, the headache, the dizziness, and the whispers, they all stopped. The blonde looked up and saw Starfire staring at her, with a worry face.

"Are you feeling well, friend Terra? Did you catch the flu?" asked the red head.

"No it's not that. I just heard so many whispers and then it all stopped. I felt sick but now I'm one hundred percent fine. I don't know what happened," said the blonde. Starfire helped her up from the ground.

"Oh,"

"Did you know what was going on? Did it happen to you?" asked Terra as she looked up at Starfire. The red was silence at first. She was feeling a little uncomfortable at that certain question.

Starfire swift back and fourth, the red opened her mouth and spoke, "Yes but all I can tell you is to hurry and nothing more. You are going to get weaker if you don't hurry,"

"You mean train right?" asked Terra but she didn't wait for a response. "I knew it! Raven-sensei doesn't know anything! How can she control one of the most powerful chakra and still not go crazy!"

"But my dear friend Terra-" but before the red head can finish Terra was off to the direction of her and Raven's dorm. "Wait, please!"

--

Raven was sitting at her desk and was sipping on tea. It was one of her favorite, herbal tea. It calms the tension and sends worries away. The purple haired girl closed her eyes.

'_Wonder if I can do yoga?'_ she thought. It will help her. She nodded she will definitely take yoga here at this school or some other sport. Yes, sports will help Raven keep calm. Her emotionless face looked towards the ceiling. Her cold, emotionless eyes stare at the white ceiling and just sit there. Raven sat up straight and put the herbal tea on the desk. She tapped her fingers on the nice wooden desk. Terra had come across her mind lately. The blonde still haven't understand what she is supposed to do. The blonde claims to get her father's approval. Is that what's most important to her? No. Raven can since that Terra's chakra is… weakening. Raven's narrow her eyes at the word. That was Terra's problem and why it's so difficult.

'_Hmm I understand now,'_ thought the teen as she took another sip of her herbal tea.

The door slammed opened. Raven turned her head slowly towards the direction of the door. She wasn't scared, or startled at the sudden, loud sound. Terra came in and glared at her with deep anger. Her face held a sour look and Raven turned her wheelie-chair to the younger blonde. Terra walked up to her and gripped the collar of her uniform shirt.

"Thanks to you I'm going to become weaker!" yelled the blonde. Raven raised an eyebrow. "Don't look clueless! You know what you have done! You didn't train me so I'm now becoming weaker! And those whispers in my head were there,"

Terra lowered her voice on the last line.

"I was the reason for you becoming weaker?" said Raven in her monotone voice. Her voice seemed calm, not worrying about Terra being angry, or anything else. Terra glared at her with hate.

"You know I want to get respect from my father! You are NOT making me stronger! I'm feeling weaker because of you. The most important thing my ass! There is no such thing! This is just a joke to you, isn't it? ISN'T IT?!" yelled Terra. She let go of Raven's shirt and took a couple of steps back. The blonde bent her head low. She was on the verge of tears. Terra didn't want to show Raven that she was so… weak. Raven stood from her seat.

"I was the reason for you becoming weak?" said Raven again.

"Yes!"

Starfire slowly walked into the door way. She was listening outside for awhile now.

"Friend Terra you must understand," said Starfire as she walked in the room. The red head went to Terra. The blonde clinched her fist and turned her face to Starfire. She was pretty angry.

"Me understand? No, you understand! I want to be stronger, but no one is helping me!" yelled Terra at Starfire. The red head flinched at the loud noise.

"But friend Terra, friend Raven is helping you control the chakra," said Starfire in a sad voice. She was sad because she was worried that Terra might not make it through this process.

"No she's not, she's the reason I'm weak and," before Terra could continued, Raven interrupted her.

"No, I didn't," said Raven as she leaned back in her chair.

"What do you mean no?!" asked/ yelled Terra as she turned and glared at Raven with anger.

"_I_ didn't make _you_ weak, _you_ made _yourself_ weak," said Raven as she stood up from her chair. Terra was about to say something but Raven continued. "You won't listen, you rush, your too care free, you don't train properly by yourself, you can't control your own element with out losing control, you can be easily knocked down, you can't hide or sneak about, and you worry to much on your physical strength. You may seem stronger than any middle school, but really you are _weak_,"

The moment she said weak, Terra flinched.

"You say you don't want to become weak because you want to make your father proud of you," said Raven with an emotionless voice.

"I…" began Terra but stopped her self. Raven looked down at Terra.

"Friends?" asked Starfire as looked at the two. Raven grabbed the blonde's arm, roughly. Terra flinched at the rough contact. Raven dragged her out of the room and down the hall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" yelled the blonde as she glared at Raven with much anger. Raven didn't say anything but dragged her out of the dorm to the field, the field she fought Starfire at.

There were people around it was just random students talking. Terra noticed her friend Garfield Logan, the one she called Beast Boy. He was talking to his older friends; he was actually in a gang. The blonde turned her head, hoping he doesn't notice her but it was too late.

"Hey Terra!" he called out but she didn't respond. He noticed that she was being dragged by the girl that defeated Angel, easily.

"What's going on with your friend, Beast Boy?" asked a boy with red hair. The whole gang turned their attention to one of Beast boy's friend. The two girls stopped in the middle of the field.

"I don't know," said the green eyed boy.

"A battle of course," said the leader of the group.

"Are you sure about that Robin?" asked a much taller man with a metal arm.

"I'm sure," said the boy known as Robin.

Back with the girls, Raven dragged the blonde in the middle of the field.

"You want to be strong, you _want_ to _prove_ you are strong then fight me," said the purple haired girl as she backed up to make more room for her. "Or are you too_ weak_?"

"Friend Raven, friend Terra, you shouldn't fight!" called out Starfire as she pushed through people. This caught everyone's attention. The girl that defeated Angel and one of the most powerful middle school students are fighting. Terra glared at Raven with anger.

"Alright, I'll fight, to prove I'm stronger than you and that you were wrong!" yelled the blonde as she clinched her fist. I watched the fight carefully. They were all so interesting.

The blonde rushed at Raven first, she took her fist and aimed it at Raven's face, but Raven stopped it. She simply stuck her hand out and caught the small fist. The older teen pushed her and Terra stumbled a bit. Terra was upset that she was pushed off so easily. Terra ran up to her, stopped, spun, and tried to do a kick the Raven's head. The girl caught that too. Noting she had a good grip on her leg, she picked her up, and threw her up in the air. Raven stopped her from going any higher, she jumped, and grabbed Terra by her left foot, and slammed her to the ground, hard. Raven didn't waste any time and slammed her fist on to Terra's stomach. Terra gasped for air. The blonde sat up and held her stomach. She coughed. Raven picked her by the collar of her shirt.

"I was not the reason you can not land a single punch on me," said Raven in her monotone voice. "Stop blaming people that are trying to actually help and start blaming the person that's holding you back, yourself,"

Raven pushed her back and Terra activated her chakra. Terra rushed to Raven and held back her fist and punched her in the stomach. Terra smirked in success but Raven wasn't affected. Raven held her wrist, Terra struggles to break free. The blonde tried to punch her in the face but Raven caught the fist. Terra struggles to break free of her grasp.

"What is the most important thing to you Terra, your heart, and your chakra?" asked Raven. Terra stopped.

"My most important thing?" she asked, Terra mostly talking herself than Raven. The older teen let go and punch Terra straight in the face. Terra flew backwards and she lost her balance, trying to stop herself, and fell.

"Which hurts you the most, disappointing your own father, or hurting you own mother?" asked Raven as she walked up to the blonde.

'_My most important thing,'_ thought Terra.

"Answer my question, Terra," said the older teen as she stared down Terra with her cold and emotionless eyes.

"I…" started Terra, "I don't know, any more,"

Terra stood up but her legs were failing her. She was growing weaker. She looked pale.

"Is it too late?" said Starfire out loud, quietly. The blonde's knees buckled. Raven sent her final blow with her fist to Terra's face. The blow was fast and held much strength. Terra flew backwards. Everything began to slow down as she flew through the air.

'_My most important thing, to my chakra, to my heart… I, I,' _thought Terra.

"_Which hurts you the most, disappointing your own father, or hurting you own mother?" _

Raven's words echoed through her head. She fell to the ground and stayed there, she didn't get up. Everything began to turn black…

'_Mama, you are my most important thing,'_ thought Terra as a picture of her mother smiling appeared in her head. The blonde was now unconscious.

--

The blonde woke up and the first she notice was that … her head killed! She sat up. She was in a warm bed. This bed wasn't hers; this room was the color blue. She smiled. The blonde remembered this room, this bed. The reason was why she was here?

"Oh now I remember," said Terra out loud.

"Friend Terra, you have awoken!" said a cheerful voice. It was Starfire with Raven right behind her.

"Yeah," she said quietly before Starfire could say anything else, Terra continued. "I'm sorry,"

Starfire faced turned to a concerned face.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault that I'm weak and I couldn't see your training through. I was being stupid and I rushed. I'm sorry I blamed you two. That was very stupid of me," said the blonde as she looked at the sheets.

"It was," said a monotone voice.

"Friend Raven!" said Starfire as she looked at Raven. The girl ignored the look she was given.

"Yes that was my mistake," said Terra as she looked up at the dark haired girl. The oldest teen walked up to her and put her hand on her head.

"Yes and a sensei have to help a student correct those mistakes," she said. Terra looked at Raven with wide eyes.

"You… You're still going to teach me, after what I have done?" asked Terra with hope in her voice. Raven nodded. Terra smiled wide and her smile was gentle. The blonde jumped out of the bed and threw her arms around the girl's waist and press her cheek against Raven's chest.

"Thank you… thank you so much Raven-sensei," whispered the young blonde.

--

**End of Episode (chapter)**

_This chapter was really good. I know there might be a couple of grammar and spelling problems. I need a Beta reader! Anyways there is not much of a fighting scene because I just want to let you know more about chakra. Please Review! I beg of you! Oh, also Dark is just going to be telling the story, it's only going to be in her POV. I think someone said that the POVs were messing it up so I changed it. Ok I hoped you like it. I'm also sorry for taking long to update, forgive me._

**Preview:**

**Starfire: This girl is interested in friend Raven?**

**Terra: You, what the hell are you doing here?!**

**Raven: You are different!**

**Starfire: Nest time: Trick, or Treat, or Jinx!**

**Terra: Your sensei!?**

**Dark: This so much fun. **

Review!


	4. Trick or Treat or Jinx!

_Sorry for the long update!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans just my OC**_

_Enjoy!_

--

**Episode Four: Trick, or Treat, or Jinx!**

--

This school is very different. No one knows the causes of this school. It's not really a school to most people. There is homework, classes, and teachers that give very long lectures. But it's much more than that. This 'school' has gangs and there are fights that the teachers don't worry about. No one stops them; the principle won't give detention for a fight, even if you kill them. Actually I don't think anyone knows that this school exists. The only ones that know that it actually exists are the ones that go here, the teachers, and the parents. If you have chakra and your parents don't, there is another way to get enrolled into this school. There is a flier that we give out, around the world. The flyers that we give out have a special writing that only you can read; only if you awaken your chakra. You don't need your parents' permission to go here. You just need to know how to read the weird writing. It will lead you to this school. Your chakra will help you read it. So it really does mean that your chakra is alive. I know, i know it; it sounds confusing but you will understand later.

The things that happened at this school, it's weird. The time you have gym, it means combat, you learn how to fight. There is a time where you play dodge ball, but you really need to know how to fight. It's a big thing here; if you don't know how to fight you can die. Yes you do really need to know how to use your chakra when it comes to battles, but you do need to learn how to fight the most.

This school will not do much if you die, they will have a gathering and then move on. Nothing else will happen after your death, or someone else's. Interesting, don't you think?

--

The three girls were at the dining hall, eating. The place was crowded but Terra and Starfire dragged Raven to this place. Today's lunch was sushi and everyone liked the school's homemade sushi. It wasn't gross school lunch like she thought. They were at there own table, and the three girls ate. The blonde and red head talked non- stop and Raven just blocked them out like normally. It's been about three days since Terra has officially become Raven's student. The blonde was much happier than she thought she should be. The blue eyes of hers slide down to someone. Pink eyes stared into her blue eyes.

Terra tore from the gaze and went back to the conversation with Starfire.

"So when are we going shopping already?" asked Terra with a smile on her face.

"This afternoon, friend Terra, after we finish our lunch," said the happy red head. "I'm so glade you said yes, friend Raven,"

"Don't remind me," said Raven in her monotone voice.

"Oh come on, Raven-sensei! You don't have to be so bummed out!" said the blonde in the loud vice of hers.

Raven groaned.

"Please friends, can you explain what the 'bummed out' means?" asked the clueless Starfire.

"You really don't know half of the things we talk about, do you?" asked Terra as she stuffed another piece of sushi in her mouth. The red shook her head and the blonde sighed.

"There's a mall here right?" asked the emotionless girl.

"Yeah, it's right in the middle of the city!" said the hyper blonde. Raven nodded.

"Oh, I can't wait to explore the city, friend Raven! Then go to the mall of shopping!" said the exited red head. Starfire was new to this country and never really went out much in her home land.

'_The things I can do with my friends. I will be able to do the hanging out with them,'_ thought Starfire as her smile became wider at that thought. Starfire with her friends, it was something she wanted.

Terra was chomping on some food and Starfire was in 'Lala land'. Raven was done with her food and looked back and forth between the two. The purpled haired girl stood up from her seat. Starfire heard the noise of a chair scraping against the floor. She was knocked out of her thought as she saw Raven picking up her tray and leaving the table.

"Hey Raven-sensei! Where you going?" asked Terra with her mouth full. Raven turned around.

"I'm throwing away my plate and going to changes cloths," she simply said before leaving the two. Starfire stared at her food.

"We'll meet you at the gate by one, ok?!" called out the young blonde.

"Sure, whatever," was her reply.

'_I hope she hurries. It will be a fun day; just me and my friend,'_ said Starfire in her head.

--

Raven walked through the hallways to get to her room. The young lady played with the necklace upon her neck. The silver twinkled every second or so. She was thinking but you couldn't tell what this young lady was thinking about because of her emotionless face. Her eyes held no emotion, nothing at all. Was she on memory lane or just thinking? There was a faint giggle near by. Raven stopped in her tracks and a couple of seconds of silence, she continued. A few seconds later, there was that same giggle again except… louder. The young lady sighed.

"Who is following me?" asked Raven as she stood still in the empty hallway.

The dark chakra user turned to the source of the giggle. A young girl came from a corner. She was a middle school. She looked different. The young girl had pink hair. Was it dyed? I dunno. Her hair was put into to pig tails and her eyes were like cat eyes, but pink. The young girl's uniform was a little too big and the long sleeves covered part of her hand. So long story; short she was adorable.

"Hello!" said the young girl as she waved her tiny hand. She looked so cute but she didn't faze through Raven.

"What do you want?" said Raven with no emotions leaking out. The younger girl pouted.

"How rude, Jinx was just saying hi," said the middle school student. She said it so cute but Raven didn't give in and shouted "how cute".

"You were following me. What do you want?" asked Raven she put her hand on her hip.

"Jinx was just wondering… what's senpai's name?" asked the younger girl.

"Raven," she simply said and began to walk off to her room. Then the girl followed her. After a few seconds Raven stopped and looked behind at the other girl. "What do you want this time?"

"A conversation," said the young girl. Raven turned her whole body towards her, giving the middle school student her full attention.

--

Starfire and Terra waited by the school gate. The two were waiting for their friend. It was almost two o' clock and they agreed to meet by one. She was just changing cloths and Raven hardly looked like the type of person to try on every outfit in her closet.

The red head and the blonde were already dressed before lunch. Raven was still in her uniform because she went to Saturday school for people with a high average and IQ. Starfire was wearing a purple tank top with a white frilly skirt that reached to her mid-thighs. She had on purple knee-high boots and a white purse that carried her money. Terra was wearing a black t- shirt with a yellow T on it. She also had on brown baggy-boy short. The blonde also had boots, but they were hiking boots. Terra carried her money in her wallet that was in her pants.

Terra foot was tapping rapidly.

"Ugh! Where is Raven-sensei?" yelled Terra as she waved her arms in the air.

"Maybe friend Raven doesn't like her cloths?" guessed Starfire.

"I don't think so Starfire-senpai," said Terra as she began to pace. Starfire's eyes followed her movements. "Come on, where are you Raven-sensei?"

"Try looking in front of you, Terra," said a voice from behind. Terra put on a happy grinned and looked up at her sensei. Raven stood there and stared at the two. Raven was dressed in white pants and a black shirt. Her shirt had no sleeves and the collar reached to her mid neck. She was also wearing black sneakers. She still had on her fingerless gloves. Terra's eyes moved to the girl that was next to her. Her eyes widen.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING HERE?!" yelled the blonde. Raven covered her ears. The other girl did too.

"Jinx is just hanging out with her sensei, of course," she said as she smirked. Terra shook her head in disbelief.

"W-w-what? A-are you serious? You're not really Jinx's sensei, right Raven-sensei?" said Terra as she pointed to the girl next to Raven and stared at her teacher.

Jinx was dressed in a black strapped dress that reached to her mid-thighs. There was a pink bow tied on the dress and she also wore pink flip flops to match. She had a pink purse to carry her money. Jinx looked adorable. Her skin was a little pale but she was so cute!

"Aww! She is so adorable, Friend Raven!" said Starfire as she looked at Jinx and smiled.

"Jinx's real name is Jennifer but everybody calls Jennifer, Jinx. What's senpai's name?" asked Jinx as she smiled at Starfire.

"My real name is Kori but my dear friends call me Starfire," said the red head.

"It is so nice to meet Starfire-senpai," said the pink haired girl. Terra glared at Jinx with rage in her eyes. Jinx glared back with the same rage. Raven stared at the two for five seconds and began to walk outside the gate.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked she stopped and turned around towards the group.

"Of course Raven-sensei!" said Jinx as she went to Raven and wrapped her arms around one of Raven's arms. Terra's eye twitched in annoyance.

"She is NOT your sensei!" said Terra as she walked up to Raven and wrapped her arms around Raven's other arm. Raven started walking as the two glared at each other. Starfire blinked.

"What just… happened?" she asked herself.

--

The group was walking down the street to the mall and the two middle school students haven't let go yet. Starfire was smiling and talking to Raven, the elder teen pretend to listen as she grunted and nodded a few times. The four teens were walking towards the mall. It was right in the middle of the town, Jump City. The school was on an island and the group had to walk across a large bridge and on to another island that Jump City was on. Trust me, the mayor of Jump City does not know much of our school, he just knows it's a school and that it is on an island and that there are fights but he doesn't know of the mystery deaths. He doesn't know the true dangers that lurk in the secret school. The mayor knows of chakra yes but the killing, no. Raven wasn't talking to the rest of the group; she kept silent and didn't even bother to any kind of speaking. Everyone else was talking, the people that were passing by, waved to them and looked happy. Raven was the only one walking down that street feeling, sad. No, she wasn't sad, she was… emotionless. Jinx looked up at her and frowned. No emotion in her face, or in her eyes. She was… a stone. She was showing less and less emotion by day. The pink haired girl didn't like that. Jinx stared at her, and Raven felt her eyes on her. The elder teen looked down at her. Jinx stared into her emotionless eyes. The cute young teen smiled. Raven just looked away and Jinx pouted...

"So are we there yet?" asked Jinx as she smiled at the rest of the group.

"Yeah," said Terra as she pointed to a large building in the middle of the town. Starfire jumped up and down in happiness.

"Yay! I finally get to do the shopping with my friends!" said the very happy red head. Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her to the very large building, leaving the two middle schoolers.

"Hey wait up!" said the blonde as she ran after her friends and the pink haired girl chased after her.

"Starfire-sempai, Raven-sensei!" called Jinx as she went after the group.

"She's not your sensei, damn it!" yelled Terra.

--

"Starfire, I'm tired," said Raven in her monotone voice.

The red head dragged the poor girl to every store and the two middle school students were trying to catch up with them. The foreign girl had at least ten bags in her hands. Raven was carrying at least eight bags and the two younger girls were carrying many boxes.

"How can you be tired friend Raven?! It is so fun and glorious to shop with my friends! The mall of shopping is such a wonderful activity! We should go here everyday!" said the hyperactive teenager.

"Starfire-sempai; lets not. I don't think I can go every day," said Terra as she sat down on a bench near the store they just visited.

"Where did Starfire-sempai get all the money from anyways?" said Jinx as she sat by Terra.

"Oh, well parents gave me this money of course," said the young teen.

"Whatever who cares," said the oldest girl of the group. Raven put the bags down near the bench. Jinx smiled.

"Raven-sensei is so cool!" said the pink haired girl.

"Not your sensei!" said the blonde. Terra glared at the pink haired girl. Jinx stuck her tongue out. The young cute girl went over to Raven and wrapped her arms around Raven's.

"Come on! Jinx didn't get to hang out with Raven-sensei!" said Jinx as she dragged Raven to some other direction.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Starfire as she watched Jinx dragged her friend to some place.

"Get back here!" yelled Terra after them. The blonde growled.

"Um… Friend Terra?" asked Starfire before Terra went to go run after Jinx.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Terra as she looked up at the older girl.

"Why do you dislike friend Jinx?" asked the red head. Terra was caught off guard by that question. She stared at Starfire with her mouth slightly opened. The blonde closed her mouth and looked away. Terra crossed her arms and pouted.

"I don't like her because she's a spoil brat!" said the blonde.

"…That's not the reason. What is it… really?" asked Starfire, concern for her friend. Terra didn't say anything for a while.

"It's because… she takes everything I have; we're rivals. Trying to beat each other to the top but she takes everything I have and want. Now she wants to have Raven-sensei! She would never bother her, if she wasn't teaching me how to control my chakra!"

"Are you sure she doesn't want the same thing?" asked the red head.

"No, because she's in top of controlling chakra in our class! Ugh, she's just… so…so spoiled!" yelled Terra as some people stopped and stared at her. "What are you looking at?!"

The crowd disappeared.

"Friend Terra, I don't think that's it. Little friend Jinx doesn't seem like the type of person to do so. I really think you should, think friend Jinx…um… differently," said Starfire as she stared at Terra. The blonde bowed her head and her fists tighten.

"No… I won't," said Terra as she continued to look down.

"But Friend Terra," began Starfire.

"I said NO!" yelled Terra as her body shook. Suddenly the whole mall shook, but it only lasted for a few seconds. The red head put her hands on Terra quickly.

"Calm down Friend Terra!" said Starfire as the blonde looked up at her friend. "I didn't know you felt so… strongly about friend Jinx,"

"It's ok, just forget it, alright?" said Terra as she stood and Starfire nodded her head. "I'm going to the bathroom,"

Terra ran to the closest bathroom she could find.

"Oh, Friend Terra," whispered Starfire.

--

"Aahh… Look at all of this stuff!" said Jinx as she stared in admiration at the jewelry around her. The pink haired girl looked at the fancy necklaces and bracelets with stars in her eyes. "Jinx wants them all!"

Jinx turned to Raven and she frowned. Raven was distant in thought not paying attention to Jinx in any way. The young middle school student growled.

'_Why didn't Raven-sensei fallen under my feet?! This stupid spell should have worked!'_ thought Jinx as she clenched her teeth. Jinx then felt a shake.

"Ignore it," was all Raven said to her.

Jinx turned around to the older girl and smiled.

"Is Raven-sensei hungry?" asked Jinx as she looked up at the teen. Raven looked down at her with the same emotionless eyes.

"Sure, what ever,"

"There's this really nice place, with sweets!" said Jinx as she grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her to a small mall restaurant.

"A Table for two?" said a waitress with a really frilly uniform dress on, guess who that person was?

"Dark-sempai?" question Jinx as she stared at me with surprise.

"Hello!" I said as I smiled at them.

"Dark-sempai works at Jinx's favorite restaurant? How amazing!" said the little girl before me.

"Aww, you're so adorable Jinx!" I said as I squealed at the cute girl before me. What? I can't help it. "Don't you think so Raven?"

"Tch," was the only apply I got. Jinx body completely turned into stone and anime tears ran down her cheeks. I pat her gently on her back.

"It's ok Jinx!"

"Let's go eat, I'm starting to get hungry," said Raven as she rubbed her stomach and I smiled as I pointed my finger to a clean empty table.

"Right this way!"

--

Jinx ordered a nice sundae, with extra toppings. Raven just ordered a simple vanilla ice cream with strawberry toppings.

The pink haired girl looked up at her propose sensei.

Then Jinx said, "Does Raven-sensei like the ice cream here? Jinx really likes it because-"

Raven interrupted her, "What do you want from me?" Raven didn't even glance at Jinx while speaking to her. Jinx froze; she put her spoon back, and smiled sweetly.

"What does Raven-sensei mean? Jinx wants Raven-sensei to help Jinx in Jinx's chakra?" said the sweet girl.

"Liar,"

"W-what? What does Raven-sensei mean?"

Raven finally looked at her; Raven's eyes were emotionless but some what… cold. Jinx's eyes widen.

'_W-what is this feeling? I feel like… I'm…. I'm burning? But this isn't suppose to happen to me, no._' thought Jinx as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Your pathetic spell won't effect. It will bounce right back at you," said Raven as she plopped her elbows on the table and rest her chin on her hands.

"W-what does… Raven s-sensei m-mean?" said Jinx as her vision began to become blurry.

"Don't act stupid. Just stop the stupid act, and stop talking like that. I'm the owner of the black chakra, also known as the Dark chakra, and known as the Satan's chakra. The black chakra has special abilities. I'm able to sense your emotion, your chakra, and the lies that you carry on your shoulder," Jinx's eyes widen.

'_Does she know… about… all of this?'_ thought Jinx.

Raven continued, "You have the pink chakra, also known as the Bad Luck chakra. With your knowledge of your chakra's spells; you can cast spells that effect people greatly, even make them your slaves. But you forgot one little detail; you can not take over someone's chakra that is much darker and greater than yours. That's the catch. If you do try, it will either have no effect on them at all, or it bounces back to you. You become the slave of the person you try to take over… So, _you_ are now _my _puppet. I can choose to let you go, or have you as a slave of my own. You failed Jinx, and look, you're such great shock,"

Jinx glared at her. She winced; there was more pain then she thought.

"Then… Then why am I-I feeling more p-pain then I h-have to?" she asked.

Raven closed her eyes, "My chakra is ten times as more powerful than yours. So you feel ten times the pain then I would. You should study more. You can die this way,"

Jinx's eyes widen, "H-how?"

"If you ever face someone whose chakra is more powerful then mine," said Raven as she shrugged her shoulders.

"The only p-person that has m-m-ore powerful chakra… then y-you is the l-light chakra," said Jinx as she began to pant.

Raven shrugged, "You may cross path with that person, maybe not," Raven reached over and held Jinx's chin up so her pink eyes can look at her. "What do you think, slave? You now know how it feels,"

Jinx's eyes widen in terror. She was scared of Raven, no, terrified. Jinx slapped Raven's hand out the way.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" she screamed as the whole place started to look at her. She held her head, as it was the spell starting to go into full effect. Jinx got up and screamed again. Everyone was becoming more concern, scared and shocked.

The pink haired girl ran out the small restaurant. Everyone looked at Raven with disgust; thinking it was all her. Well… it partly was.

I went up to her to get answers.

"What happened?" I asked as she stood up and looked at the direction Jinx ran to.

She turned to me and said, "She's having a panic attack. Excuse me," Then she left.

I turned to everyone in the restaurant and smiled.

"She was having a panic attack. She's… ill. Please, return to your meal," I said as I waved my hand, and everyone forgot about it, no one asked questions.

--

Jinx ran and ran. Her vision was becoming more blurry. She was bumping into people, into people. The pink haired girl was knocking over trash cans, too.

"No… No. This can't happen to me. I won't survive, this is too much pain, I'll die… I'll die," said Jinx as tears came down her cheeks.

"No… please,"

--

Terra came out of the bathroom and Starfire was walking with her. Searching for Raven and Jinx. The blonde was a little upset that they couldn't find Raven and Jinx yet.

"I'm going to kill Jinx when I see her," said Terra as her eyebrow twitched with annoyance. Speak of the devil, there came Jinx running down the hall, pushing people out the way, and bumping into walls. Starfire automatically became concern. When Jinx came close enough to the red head; Starfire grabbed her by her wrist.

"Friend Jinx, What is the matter? Are you of the ok?" asked Starfire as looked down at the young girl. Jinx's face was stained with tears and she looked up to the red head. Her eyes still filled with terror. Jinx ripped her wrist from Starfire's hold.

"Don't … don't touch me," said Jinx as she backed up from Starfire.

"Friend Jinx?" said Starfire with curiosity as she reached out to her.

"What's with you?" asked Terra as she looked at Jinx with shock.

Jinx pushed Starfire away, and made her slam into a wall, "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

Terra ran up to Starfire to help her up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Terra yelled at Jinx. The pink haired girl looked at her with pure fear in her eyes.

"No… no," said Jinx as she began to run out the mall.

Starfire stood up and shook off the slight pain. Terra looked at her and said, "Are you ok?"

Starfire nodded with a smile on her face, "I'm fine,"

Everyone was staring at them. Starfire waved her hands, "Please move on to what you were all were doing," and they did just that; like it never happen.

Then Raven ran down the hall.

"Friend Raven?" said Starfire as the purpled haired girl ran past them. Terra and Starfire shared looks.

"Let's get answer," said the blonde as the red head nodded. They gathered all of the stuff and try to hurry to catch up with Raven so they can find out what happened.

--

Jinx was outside running, pushing people out the way, trying to run away.

"I… I don't want to die, please," mumbled Jinx as more tears came down her face.

Jinx smiled in relief; she was almost at the bridge. Just pass the alley and the next building she would be home free soon. Then a hand grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her into the dark alley.

"Hello there, traitor," said a deep voice. Jinx turned around, this what she feared; her own gang.

"Mammoth?" said Jinx with fear in her voice. Then the rest of the gang came out. "Seemore, Gizmo, Billy Numerous, KidWykkyd?"

The big one, Mammoth; picked her up by the hem of her shirt and slammed her against the wall.

"No, please, I don't want to die," said Jinx in a low voice as she was already losing consciousness.

"You should have thought about that before you ratted us out," said Seemore with a patch over his left eye.

"Yeah, you butt-muncher," said the smallest one, Gizmo. Billy Numerous cracked his knuckles and smiled wickedly.

"Oowee! This is going to be fun!" said the boy with a southern accent, and sunglasses. KidWykkyd just glared at her.

"I don't… want to die," whispered Jinx as her eyes began to close. She was then thrown to the other wall.

"Hey! Stay awake; I want to here your screams," said Mammoth. Billy

Numerous went up to her, and pressed his foot against the back of her head. Seemore's right eye turned red and it started to glow. Then he zapped her with his heat ray vision. Jinx tried to hold in her screams, but was failing horribly. They kicked her, they punched her, and zapped her; beating her up for all her wrong doings.

They threw her in the deeper part of the dead in alley.

"_Be strong, Jennifer," _

"Papa," she whispered. She whipped away her tears with her bloody arms. The boys snickered as they got closer to Jinx. The pain was burning her inside out, like her whole body was on fire. She tried to get up, using to wall for support.

Then she said to boys, "No matter how much you beat me, no matter how much the pain you cause; you will never see we cry; not anymore,"

Mammoth glared at her as he picked her up by her hair, "Tch. I beg to differ,"

"I would let her if I was you" said a calm voice from behind them. The boys looked behind them and saw Raven standing behind them with her hand on her hip.

Seemore recognized her and said, "Hey, you're that chick with the Black chakra,"

"Who cares? You think you take us down girly," said Billy. "It's five against one,"

"She's not alone," said another voice behind Raven; belonging to Terra.

"Leave friend Jinx alone," said the red head next to Terra. Starfire's hands were surrounded by her green chakra and her eyes were glowing green, and she began to float in the air.

Terra's eyes glowed yellow and her hands were surrounded by a yellow glow; the earth beneath her began to crack.

Raven's dark chakra began to surround her and her eyes were then glowing white.

"I said let her go," said Raven as she raised her hand and she pointed to the boys. The shadows under her began to form into something. They grew and grew, forming into a bird, no, a raven. It was guardian of the Black chakra. It cawed and moved forward to the boys. They were all surprise; even Starfire and Terra.

The boys were able to jump out of the way, except one; Mammoth. He was caught in the raven's claw.

"Friend Raven, how are you doing that?" asked Starfire as stared at the shadow raven in awe.

"Doesn't matter; get the rest of them," she said as she moved towards the struggling boy in the shadow.

"Right!" said Terra as she ran towards to Billy Numerous and Gizmo.

"Yeah, like you can stop nose picker!" said Gizmo as he pulled out a game controller. It began to surround by a navy blue colored chakra.

'_The Enhance chakra?'_ thought Terra as she stopped. The blonde clasped her hands together and then let go of her hands. The earth began to shake. She raised her hands and the earth beneath Gizmo began to rise; lifting him up in the air; standing on a floating rock.

"What the hell is this? Put me down snot monkey!!" commanded the small, bald boy.

Terra shrugged, "If you insist,"

She did what he said; and put him except she flung to the wall, knocking him out.

"Tch, easy," said Terra. Then someone hit her in the back of the head with a metal bat; knocking her to the ground.

"I think you forgot about someone little missy," said Billy coming from behind, picked her up by the back of her shirt.

Crimson, sticky blood was dripping down from her head.

While Starfire was trying to fight off KidWykkyd and Seemore, she noticed Terra in trouble.

"Friend Terra!" said Starfire.

The red head formed her chakra into energy balls and shot them at Billy, knocking him down. Terra got up and rubbed her head.

"Thanks," said the blonde as Starfire smiled. She then returned to her battle as Terra joined.

With Raven; she held Mammoth against the wall with the shadows now wrapping around him.

"Why the hell would you help her?!" said Mammoth. Raven didn't say anything. Mammoth was getting annoyed with her silence.

Jinx was still leaning on the wall; watching Raven with amazement.

'_She's helping me? But why would she do this after I try to cast a spell on her?' _thought Jinx still trying to piece it together.

Raven finally spoke, "Because she wanted me to,"

Jinx eyes widen.

_**--Flashback**_

"Jinx was just wondering… what's senpai's name?" asked the younger girl.

"Raven," she simply said and began to walk off to her room. Then the girl followed her. After a few seconds Raven stopped and looked behind at the other girl. "What do you want this time?"

"A conversation," said the young girl. Raven turned her whole body towards her, giving the middle school student her full attention.

"A conversation?" asked Raven as her eyes narrowed. Jinx's eyes glowed bright pink as she stared into Raven violet/sapphire eyes.

"Yes. You will help me, no matter what. You will protect me. You will not let me die, from this day on; I am your leader,"

Raven's eyes flashed pink for a moment, and turned back to their regular eye color.

"If that's what you wish," said Raven with her monotone voice.

_**--End Flashback**_

Mammoth realized what was going on.

"She cast a spell on you too, then why would help her?" said Mammoth, trying to get answers. Raven walked closer to him as the shadows that were holding him against the wall lowered him down.

Jinx thought, _'She cares for me?'_

The pink haired girl then fainted from the pain.

"I have my reasons, which is none of your concern," said Raven as she shrugged and grabbed the bigger man's neck. "You act all tough; you look kind of tough. Let's see how tough you look with a scar on your face, if you survive,"

The dark girl took her other hand and her dark chakra formed into some sort of black lightning.

"Say Ah," said Raven as she pressed her charged up hand on Mammoth's face.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!"

After hearing the gruesome scream from Mammoth, something in Raven grew satisfied; hearing his pain.

Mammoth was in deep pain. The shadow and let go him but Raven didn't.

The bigger man grabbed on to her arm; digging his nails into arm. It was causing her to bleed, but she still didn't go of his face and neck.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Mammoth.

"Holy shit, Mammoth!" yelled Seemore as he tore away from his fight from Terra and Starfire. Terra then punched him in the face while he was looking.

"Friend Raven; please let him go!" said Starfire, afraid herself.

Raven went closer to put her mouth near his ear and said, "Now you know how it feels to cause people pain.

Raven finally let Mammoth face go, and dropped him to the ground.

The huge guy held onto his face as he was still screaming from the excruciating pain. Billy numerous and Seemore went to pick up Mammoth as KidWykkyd went to get Gizmo.

"You crazy bitch!" said Seemore as he helped pick up Mammoth.

Raven ignored them and picked up unconscious Jinx, bride style.

"If you don't same thing to happen to you; then leave," said Raven as she glared at them with cold eyes.

The boys panicked; picked up Mammoth and ran out of the ally way. They ran through the crowed that appeared a while back.

"Starfire; make them forget about the battle," said Raven as she looked at the curious crowed. Starfire then waved her hands to the crowed and people slowly started to drift away. They didn't even remember why they were crowded by the ally way.

"Raven-sensei," said Terra, a little afraid of her sensei. Raven turned and began to walk out the ally.

"Let's go," she said.

"Ok," said Starfire as she followed. Then Terra followed them to their school to rest.

It's been a long day.

--

'_Am I dead?'_ thought Jinx as she slowly opened her eyes.

She could feel the warmth wrapping around her. The small girl looked up and saw Raven, looking forward. It was dark out and she can see the stars.

"Raven-sensei?" she said in a scratchy voice. The older girl looked down at her.

"You ok?" asked Raven, she didn't sound concern, but that didn't bother Jinx ay all.

This girl went to save her life, after what Jinx tried to do to her.

Jinx eyes began to water up, tears began to run down her cheeks. Raven stopped walking, along with the rest of the group. She dug her face in Raven's breast and cried her little heart out.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm so sorry," said Jinx. She cried and cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry, I'm s-so sorry,"

Starfire put her hand on Jinx's head and Terra came closer and stared at her.

"Raven-sensei, I'm so sorry,"

--

**End of Episode (Chapter)**

_Gomenasai; gomenasai; gomenasai. I really am sorry. I took to long to update. Well this is the last story I'm going to update in about three weeks because of a midterm essay thing. I hope you guys in enjoyed. Please review!_

**Preview:**

**Terra: Get the hell out of here!**

**Jinx: Who are you and what are doing here?!  
**

**Terra: This girl is... is more powerful than I have ever thought she's amazing! **

**Starfire: Next Time: An Argent Problem!**

**Raven: Who the hell do you think you are, little girl?**

**Dark: This is going to be more fun!**

_REVIEW!!! _


	5. An Argent Alert!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans in anyway!**_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Episode Five: An Argent Problem!**

--

Have you ever wonder how we keep the chakra thing a secret? Simple; we make them forget. What? You don't believe me? Alright let's see if I can recall the history of the chakra. In China, 1752, a woman named Miyo was a personal servant to a young ruler named Motako. Now the man was concurring most of china but was never recorded in history; well your history I guess. Miyo fell in love with her master the first time she had met him. Was she a beautiful woman? No. Was her master handsome? Yes. They were completely different and the ruler didn't see her as anything more than his servant. The ugly woman would do anything to have her master notice her; even kill. It was time for Motako to choose a wife that will give birth to his future heir. Of course Miyo was extremely angry at this. One night when it time for her beloved master to go to bed; she was washing the laundry. The young woman was scrubbing clothes in a near by river. Miyo was completely pissed that the fact her master was not paying any attention to her, but the young beautiful princess that wanted to become his future wife. While her anger took over, so did the chakra she never thought she had. I do not recall what kind of chakra she had but it had to be one of the rare chakra because she grew insane and- wait, wait; I'm getting ahead of the story here. I believe she had the red chakra or the purple chakra. Well, anyways, she grew angry and awakened her chakra. The guardian of the chakra whispered a satisfying offer and she took it. Remember before I said the owners of the rare chakra had to give something up? Well let me say she gave up a life, and no it wasn't the princess; it was her own mother. Miyo thought it didn't matter because she was old and she was going to die anyways. After gaining the chakra; she went insane and was killing everyone in the palace; torturing them, watching them scream in terror. Miyo went into her master's room and tortured and killed her master's future wife. Then after that, she went up to Motako and said: "If I can't have you; nobody can" and tied him up. Miyo then raped the ruler and killed him. The woman went on a killing spree, killing six hundred people. Nobody could stop her; until someone with another rare chakra stood up to her. The two fought for six days and six nights. Remember the number 666? Satan's number? Yeah, that's where it came from. Miyo's enemy ended up winning at the end of the fight.

The people of China began to fear chakra after Miyo's massacre and the hunt for the chakra holders began. The one that defeated Miyo discovered something; the Forgotten Spell. Instead of making the people just forget about Miyo's killing; they made China forget about chakra. All the chakra owners had to start over. The one that defeated Miyo passed the Forgotten Spell down to their children and their children passed to down to their children and so on. You can only complete the spell if you have full control of your chakra; if not, it will either kill you or fire back at you. Seems like fun to me…

--

Terra was on the school's roof; leaning against the fence. It was dark outside and there was a clear sky; not a cloud in sight. All you could see was stars; a beautiful sight. The blonde loved nights like this, and loved sharing it alone. She wouldn't mind sharing it with her friends, but then they had to bring Jinx along. The young girl had felt pity for the pink haired girl but still didn't like the spoiled princess. She had to eat lunch with Jinx now and had to train with her. The blonde sneered at the idea. It was about a week since the incident with Jinx and her ex- teammates. Terra had no idea what happen between Raven and Jinx. She was extremely pissed; not knowing what had happened back there.

The blonde was wearing some baggy pants and a t shirt that hugged her upper body. Terra was not a bust chick at all; she was kind of a flat chest but it looked nice on her.

Terra reached in her pant's pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She popped out a cig and put it in her mouth. The blonde lit it up and put back the pack and lighter where she had it. The blonde took a long drag; trying to relax herself.

The blonde closed her eyes, actually enjoying the silence. Sure she was not a quite person but the silence she was enduring was wonderful.

"Why do I have to be with Jinx of all people?" asked Terra to herself. She sighed. After a few minutes of silence; the door opening caught Terra by surprised while she was taking another drag from her cigarette. The blonde spit out the cancer stick and coughed violently.

'_Holy shit, I'm not supposed to be smoking on school's ground!'_ thought Terra as she panicked.

As she heard the foot steps come closer; the more she began to panic. The blonde stood up, stepped on the cigarette, and started crushing it. The blonde looked up to a pair of sneakers. Her eyes traveled up the figure to reveal it was Raven.

"Ah, Raven-sensei!" said Terra as she stood up straight. The older girl just stared Terra's right foot and then at her face. "Uhh…"

Raven walked over to the fence Terra was leaning on and sat down and leaned on the fence herself. The purple haired girl closed her eyes and her patted the space next to her; motioning Terra to sit beside her. The blonde did as she was told. Terra sat next to Raven and stared at the older teen. Raven didn't say a word. She was wearing black shorts and a black t shirt saying TATU in pink letters.

The dark girl lifted up her hand; giving Terra a 'give me' motion. The blonde eyes widen.

'_I'm caught,'_ she thought. The blonde reached into her pocket and gave Raven her pack of cigarettes and lighter. Terra's sensei took a cigarette out and popped it in her mouth then lighted it up.

The older teen then crushed the pack of cancer sticks in her hand and threw it over the fence.

Terra was caught off guard by Raven's actions. Then the blonde grew angry.

"Hey! That's my damn pack! Why would you throw it out like that?! And why do you get to have the last one?! It's my pack!" yelled the elemental chakra user as she waved her arms.

Raven finally opened her eyes and looked at Terra. The blonde looked into Raven's eyes for the first time. They were a mix of violet and sapphire, the eyes shined greatly with the little light from the moon gave off. Terra was stuck in Raven's beautiful eyes; it was like some sort of spell.

Raven's reached out her hand and patted Terra's head. Raven's emotionless eyes stared at her. The blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The younger blonde girl then smiled at the moment they were facing.

Aww; how cute is that?

--

A figure was watching the two from a distance. Her hand came to her chest, and then put her other hand on her wrist. The object that was laying her wrist was a silver bracelet.

The young girl sighed.

"I wonder if you remember me," said the figure.

--

It was early afternoon and it was time for everyone to go to their lunch and enjoy themselves. Jinx was dressed in her uniform and held two lunch boxes close to her. It was a Japanese style lunch box. The pink haired girl gathered all her courage and exhaled a deep breath. The young girl went in the cafeteria and tried to spot her friends, but was looking for someone in particular. The middle school student spotted who she was looking for. Jinx put on a smile and waved to her sensei.

"Raven-sensei!" said Jinx as she ran to the table Starfire, Terra, and Raven were sitting at. Terra's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Why is she sitting with us… again?" grumbled Terra.

"Oh Friend Terra, we love friend Jinx! She is our friend after all!" said Starfire as she had a huge smile on her face. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Get used to her Terra, and stop bitching about every little thing," said Raven in her monotone voice.

The blonde glared at her sensei and said, "I do not bitch about every little thing!"

While the blonde was mocking Raven; Jinx came up to the group's table. Jinx squeezed right between Terra and Raven. The blue eyed girl growled at one of Raven's many fangirls. It was true; Raven had a fan club dedicated to her. It was mostly middle school students and some younger high school students. They all thought she was really 'cool'.

"How are you Raven-sensei and Starfire-sempai?" asked the pink haired girl as she smiled a toothy smile.

"I am very well friend Jinx! How are you, may I ask?" said the formal red head.

"I am very well myself, Starfire-sempai," said the girl as she brought her two lunch boxes on the table. "Raven-sensei, I have two lunches I made myself and one of them is for you!"

Jinx opened the lunch she prepared and set it down in front of Raven.

Then she said, "It's a Japanese style lunch box. I think you'll really like it!"

Raven blew a hair out her face as her eyes were focus on something. The red head saw her friend was out in a daze and raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, friend Raven?" said Starfire as Raven kept looking straight ahead.

Raven gave a quick response, "Hmm?"

"What are you looking at? Is there something interesting in the room of lunch?" asked Starfire as she looked around.

"Nothing that really concerns you, Starfire," said Raven as her eyes scanned a certain person.

The person she was staring at; looked backed at her and glared. The girl got up from her group of friends and marched all the way to Raven's table. The young girl slammed her hands on the table; startling everyone there but Raven.

Why doesn't she ever show emotion?! Damn girl…

The young teen was wearing the high school uniform with a freshmen badge on her uniform. Her red bangs were dyed red while the rest of her was black. She wore dark make up. On her lips were black lipstick and she also had red eye shadow. The freshman was glaring at Raven. It wasn't out of hate, but pure annoyance.

The girl then yelled, "What the hell are you staring at?!"

"Who do you think you're talkin' to like that?" said Terra as she sent her own glare. The freshman looked over to Terra with surprised at first then glared at her as well.

"I'm not talking to you!" said the girl in a loud voice; gaining some attention from the people in the cafeteria. The young teen then looked at Raven and repeats her question again, "What are you staring at?" That time she said it more slowly; like she was talking at a three year old.

Raven didn't respond to that question, instead she took her lunch Jinx made and the chopsticks that came with her lunch. She split the chopsticks into two and began to eat her homemade Japanese food. The young girl grew very inpatient with the older student.

"Answer me damn it!" she yelled as a vain appeared on her head.

"Then why were staring at me?" asked Raven as she chewed on her dango.

Her anger grew, "I wasn't staring at you! You were staring at me!"

Raven's eyes looked up at the freshman and then said, "Then how do you know I was staring at you if you weren't staring at me?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Raven then eyed the young girl's wrist.

"Nice bracelet,"

The girl stopped her shouting and only stared at Raven. She then quickly covered her bracelet and looked away.

"You are such a weirdo! You stupid sempai!" she shouted as she went back to her table and went back to talking to her friends.

"What was that about?" asked Jinx.

Raven shrugged and went back to eating and then said, "This is good Jinx,"

Jinx lit up like a bulb, "Really? You think so?!"

Raven nodded her head.

"Yeah like a three out of ten good,"

"Hey!"

The red head next to Raven looked at the girl from before and then at her best friend.

"I wonder what is happening?" she whispered.

--

Raven was at her desk doing her homework. Starfire and Terra went to the library to get some books and Jinx is working on her cooking skills.

So we are back with our beloved emotionless girl.

Raven was doing her work like usual, being the good student that she was.

On her dresser, there was a mirror. The rim around the mirror was black followed with the handle of the mirror. At the top the rim was at a point and at the sides as well; kinda like a flame of some sort. At each point of each of the flames were red, round gems.

The creepy mirror then shook all of the sudden. Raven slowly put down her pencil and the teen got up from her wheelie-chair and walked over to her dresser. She stared at her reflection of the shaking mirror.

Raven waved her hand over the mirror and the image on the glass changed from Raven to the girl from the cafeteria, earlier today.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What about her?" she asked to no one in particular quietly as she tapped the mirror twice. The image quickly disappeared and was replaced by many different, gold colored writing. It wasn't English.

The purpled haired girl tilted her head to the side and then looked at the door.

She stared at as if she was waiting for something to magically happen and something did happen.

Ink started dripping from the door's top crack. The black ink started to draw an image, unknown to me. God, this girl is so backwards.

Ok. I'll try to explain the picture as best as I can.

First there was a circle and then another circle. After that there was two lines forming into a lower case T. At the end of each line; the four points, there was an eye drawn by the mysterious ink. There was a star in between the lines, so there were four stars. In between the two circles was the same writing in her mirror. Now that I think about it, it looks like hieroglyphics. You know; old Egyptian writing. Then at the very center of the whole thing, where the two lines intersects; there was a shape, a shape of a bird. The shape of the bird turned into a skull.

The dark girl glared at the image before her. She rushed over to the brown oak door and slammed her gloved hand on in the center of the drawing. The ink quickly rushed to her palm and the whole thing just disappeared inside her hand.

Raven looked at her hand and pulled on her fingerless gloves, tightly, before returning to her homework. She grabbed her blue pencil and start writing out the geometry problem.

She looked up at the clock.

'_I guess I should get going,'_ she said inside her head.

--

The girl from before was with her friends. They were having a study group. You can tell by all of the books spread all over place.

The girl stood up and grabbed her books.

"Where you heading to Argent?" asked one of her friends.

"I'm gonna go out before it's too late," she said as she put her books in her bag.

"Alright, you don't want me to come with you?" said the same girl.

Argent shook her head and smile, "No need, Lilth. I can do fine one my own. Besides, I'm a big girl now,"

Argent winked as her friends waved goodbye and walked out the door.

Lilth frowned.

--

The freshman walked around the city with her bag over her shoulder. She was lost in her own thoughts, wandering. She didn't know where her feet were carrying her and she didn't really care. Argent wasn't heading to any specific direction. The young teen passed the Christian church where there was bible study going on.

The young girl stopped and looked at the white building.

She shook her head and continued her walk.

Her feet picked up on the steps; slowly. She wasn't in the mood to hurry back to the boarding school. She frowned.

'_Heh. Boarding school my ass,'_ she thought.

Argent was lost in her own little world and there she bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

"Ouch," she said quietly. She stood up and brushed herself off. "You could at least say sorry for bumping into me, you jack ass!"

The freshman looked up to the girl from lunch. The girl she was arguing with. She was just staring at her with no expression on her face like earlier. Argent glared at Raven.

'_Not again,'_ Argent said inside her head.

"Is that the only thing you do is stare?!" she yelled. Raven kept looking at her; Argent wasn't fazing through her. Argent growled. "Would you stop that; you are so annoying!"

The older girl took a step back and looked at her bracelet. The younger of the two followed her eyes to her silver bracelet and quickly put her hand over it.

The England girl glared at her and then looked down at her feet. Her eyes no longer held annoyance or hatred. I couldn't figure out the look in her eyes at first, but I… I think it was… guilt…

"I…" she started and looked up to see Raven turn and walking away from her. Argent eyes narrow and it actually looks like she's sad.

Before Raven got too far from hearing range; Argent opened her mouth and said, "I… I remember you!"

The quick and small comment made the older girl stop.

Argent continued, "Do you… do you remember me…? Because I remember you! Do I… Do I look… familiar to you… at all? Because you look familiar to me! I believe it's you. If you are not her… than… no!" She shook her head. "You have to be her… because you look just like her," The freshman fiddled with her fingers. "Do you remember-?"

Raven cut her off, "No,"

Argent's eyes widen with shock, "What? No?"

Raven didn't even bother to turn around, "No,"

"But you have to be!" she yelled. The tough girl was on a verge of tears. "You have to… to be her… you have to…"

"No, I'm not," said Raven in her monotone voice as she began to walk away again.

Then Argent threw her bag to the side on the street and ran over to Raven.

The purple haired girl stopped because Argent's arms were wrapped around Raven's body and the younger girl cried into her back.

Her tears were staining Raven's uniform.

Argent's bag was on the ground and with a couple of books, assignments, and pictures that fell out. On one specific picture looked like a younger version of Argent with a wide childish grin slapped on her face. The England girl had her arms wrapped around another girl, pulling her into the picture. The other girl had annoyance written all over her face. She had long black hair with sapphire eyes with color violet mixed in.

The young girl next to Argent looked a lot like Raven.

Could it really be her or is it a trick?

Poor, poor Argent, cry it all out.

--

A young girl was crying. She had short black hair and was crying behind a slide.

"Hey, you," said a small voice.

The young girl looked up from her hands and saw another girl, the same age or a little older than her. She had long, silky black hair.

"What are you crying for?" she asked.

"I…"

"Oh, I remember you! You're that girl with the big ugly glasses! Yeah, four-eyes!" said the other girl. The girl with the short hair began to tear up. "Stop crying already!"

"Huh?" said the girl with tears in her eyes as she looked up again.

The other glared, "Stop crying! The only reason they are picking on you is because… because you are easy to pick on! You need to be tough or people will step on you like… like a bug or something!"

"But I-I don't want to be mean,"

"You can always be nice but you need to also stand up for yourself! You are girl- a big girl, right?"

"Uh-huh,"

"So you need to act like one! Put on those goofy glasses with pride and say: "Hey world! I don't care what you think about because I'm a big girl now and I'm too cool for you!" Ok?"

The young girl nodded, "Ok. Let's be friends, ok?"

The other girl shrugged, "Ok!"

--

Argent woke up from her dream, stretched and yawned.

"So, how was your walk last night?" asked her roommate, Lilth.

"Huh?" said Argent as she looked around and saw she was in her green and white room. She started to remember last night and frowned. "Umm… Did I… come with someone here… last night?"

Lilth looked at her and said, "No, I don't think so. I just found you in the bed when I came here from dinner. Why, did something happen?"

'_So it wasn't real…?' _thought the young teen.

Argent shook her head, "No It's nothing, don't worry about. So it is Friday… What are we doing after school today?" Argent put on a smile.

Lilth smiled as well, "Anything you want to do, Argent!"

Argent stood up from her bed and stretched again. She started to head for the shower after grabbing her underwear from her dresser.

Argent's blonde roommate frowned when she closed the door to the bathroom.

"_Don't tell anything that happened this night; don't tell her that she saw me or you saw me. Do you understand?" said the purple haired sempai as she laid Argent on her bed after changing her to her pajamas._

"_Yes I understand… but… I don't get why I shouldn't tell her that you brought her here. What happened when she went out and saw you?" questioned the blonde._

_The sempai shook her head, "Nothing," and began to leave. Lilth glared at her back and Raven stopped and just turned her head to look back at the younger girl._

_Lilth's eyes widen and she grabbed her head as a sudden excruciating throb entered her head. She went down on her knees. The blonde swear she was going to throw up from all the pain that was rushing to her, so she quickly covered her mouth._

_Raven didn't even pretend that she cared, "You should never try to go enter my mind" she turned and faced the freshman. "My mind is dark and dangerous, and trust me you don't want to go near it, "_

_Raven kneeled beside Lilth and the blonde glared at her._

"_You… m-monster," she said._

_The older girl shrugged and patted the blonde's head._

"_Just don't tell her about me ok? I can already tell that she is damaged enough," said Raven as she stood up and finally got to exit the door. The blonde blinked when the pain and the sickness suddenly disappeared._

Lilth returned back to the real world and finished putting on her shirt and sighed.

--

Tell me something, would you do anything so that certain someone you had admired your whole life could at least notice you?

Have you ever wished that certain someone can at least look at you?

Have you ever wondered if that certain someone thinks about you?

Are you willing to do anything for them?

Will you loose and give up on something on purpose just for them?

Would you go into any sort of unspeakable variety for them?

Are you willing to sacrifice your life for them?

Are you willing to kill and slaughter for that certain someone?

If your answer is yes, then you are not in love with that "certain someone". You are just blinded by idolization.

Silly, silly girl; you are just so blind, so insecure, so stupid.

--

Starfire was right outside of the school. The day has ended, the moon was giving out the little light it offered, and the stars were sparkling bright. The young red head was on the swing set. It was just a lone swing set outside on the school and close to the small woods.

She rocked herself slightly back and forth with her feet.

The young lady wasn't feeling like her cheerful self at that moment. She was still focus on the confusion of the school.

"I don't understand what's going on with that younger girl and friend Raven," she said to herself quietly.

All day, each time Raven and Starfire walked passed the girl with black and red hair, she would quickly look away from Raven. Not only that, but her blonde friend would always glare at Raven. Friend Raven didn't even care to look at the younger girl, and questioned, as if she knew the reason why the younger girl was acting strange around them.

The red head may not be familiar to these newly cultural ways, but she wasn't that stupid to not notice the young girl and that Raven may be hiding something.

But what; what was it?

"You're not coming to bed?"

"EEP!"

The sudden voice startled Starfire. She almost fell off the swing as she jumped in mid air. The red head exhaled and looked up to her first friend, Raven.

God, this girl seems to appear out of no where!

The red head looked up at Raven's standing form and for some reason Starfire felt small. She felt almost like an insect when she looked up at Raven. The older girl's posture, her look, somehow gave off some sort of power… maybe something like… authority.

Starfire stared at her for at least an hour, ok no I'm joking, but it felt like it.

Raven raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you going to stare at me all day or are you coming inside or what?"

Starfire snapped out of her little daze and shook her head.

She smiled, "No, I'm coming friend Raven. I just came out here to think, that's all. I'm sorry if I got you worried,"

Raven shook her head, "I wasn't worried at all,"

The shorter girl of the two went behind Starfire and pressed her palms against the younger girl's back. Raven began to push her on the swing with very little effort. The red head held onto the chains attached to the swing and let herself be pushed.

The foreign girl smiled and then grew wider.

Her long beautiful hair was swaying back and forth as her body went the opposite way.

It was childish but cute.

--

Argent was at her window and she looked at the scene before her. Raven was pushing the red head on the swing.

The scene playing before her brought back some memories.

'_Why doesn't she remember me?' _said Argent in her head.

The freshman clenched her fist so much her knuckles turned white. She growled silently.

"Argent?" asked her roommate from her bed. Lilth rubbed her eyes as she looked at Argent's backside.

The other freshman turned her head to her best friend.

"I just don't understand. Why doesn't she remember me?" asked Argent as her sad eyes looked down. She turned back to look out the window again.

Lilth stared at her very good friend for a while. The blonde sighed. She ran her fingers threw her long, platinum blonde hair.

Lilth shook her head and said, "I don't know what your history is with that sempai but if she mean that much to you… don't you think… you should talk to her?"

Argent placed her hand on the glass, "I tried that but that didn't work out too well…"

The blonde looked at Argent. Her friend has become paler than normal. Sometimes she should exclude herself from most of the conversations and she was the loudest of the whole group. Lilth didn't like this one bit.

"Argent you can't really be obsessed with this girl?! The only thing she is doing is making you sad and… you're not acting like yourself! What is wrong with you?!" said Lilth in frustration.

Argent looked back at her roommate with shock. Never has Lilth raised her voice at her. Argent then shook her head, "I don't know… I just don't know"

The room was full with silence.

--

Argent was walking around campus. She was frustrated. The young girl didn't like her situation at the moment. The stupid sempai was ignoring her but the more she thought about… the young freshman was avoiding her sempai. Argent couldn't take this anymore. The only thing she wants to do is… just disappear. Argent couldn't understand why she couldn't just forget the whole thing and go on with her almost normal life. Face it; if you go to this boarding school you can never have a normal life again. The freshman sighed and looked at the swing set. A painful memory rose at her feet. She walked to swing set. The young lady sat on one of the swings and began to sway back and forth. She was going to enjoy the fresh air and forget about everything. She closed her eyes and forgot about the world around her.

Well until I showed up.

"Hey there!" I said in my cheerful voice.

Argent jumped at the sudden sound. Her eyes snapped opened and glared at me.

"What do you want Dark?" she said in an angry voice.

I pouted and said in a fake hurt voice, "Aww how mean! I just wanted to see if you were alright! You haven't acted like yourself all week!"

Argent looked down and sighed, "I know. Lilth made that very clear last night,"

Man, too many people sighed too much.

"Maybe she wants to forget," I said in a very calm voice.

Argent's eyes widen with shock.

"What are you talking about? Do you know… about it?" she asked in a nervous voice.

I smirked, "Maybe. I'm just telling you that maybe its better to forget than remember or there was nothing to remember. Just sayin',"

I waved goodbye to her and went on my way.

With that I decided to leave her alone with my words running through her head. It steadily repeated through her head.

"What does she mean by that? Does it mean…?" she said to herself out loud.

Argent thought about it. Why would she not want to remember all the good times they had together?

Argent was bout to hop off the swing until someone from behind put their hands on her shoulders making her stay on her seat. Argent slightly jumped at the sudden touch.

'_God, everything is scary me today,'_ she thought as she looked over her shoulder and saw the older girl.

"Raven-sempai!" said Argent in a shocked voice. The older girl looked down at her with her emotionless eyes. Raven moved her hands down to Argent's back and began to push her on the swing.

Argent looked down and the shadows of her bangs formed a shadow over her eyes.

"You know you ruined my lunch yesterday because of your big fight wit the teachers. You owe me, you know that right?" said Raven as she looked down at the younger girl's head.

"I know," said Argent in a quiet voice.

"Good,"

"Stupid sempai," she whispered.

"Stupid girl," said Raven in her monotone voice.

The young girl's mouth formed a smile on her face.

No way would she want to forget this moment or other moments like this that happened in the past.

Raven was right; stupid girl…

--

The next mourning, Raven was walking with her group. Starfire had her usual goofy smile on her face, Terra and Jinx was yelling at each other (again), and Raven was showing no type of emotion.

"Oh friend Raven we should go adventuring at the mall of shopping! I wish to there and buy those cute fuzzy shoes we saw at the window!" said Starfire as she covered with happiness. The red jumped up and down as she clapped her hands repeatedly.

"I regret ever taking you to the mall. I don't even know why I took you there; I hate shopping," said Raven in her monotone voice.

"Oh don't say that Raven-sensei!" said the pink hair girl. Jinx smiled. "I can't wait to you taste my dish today at lunch! I promise you, I'm getting much better!"

"Yeah right; I bet it taste like crap!" replied Terra with a smirk on her face.

Jinx glared at her, "At least my cooking is better than yours!"

The blonde glared back, "Ha! I bet you if I tried to cook I will be much better than you!"

Raven suddenly stopped as everyone went ahead until Starfire stopped and looked back at the older girl. The red head raised an eyebrow.

"Friend Raven what is the matter?" asked Starfire as the other two stopped and looked at Raven.

"RAVEN –SEMPAI!" said a very loud voice.

All except Raven looked back to see a girl running very fast and a dust cloud forming behind her.

Argent ran and ran to Raven. The freshman then jumped on Raven's back and the older girl didn't even budge from the extra weight on her back.

"I don't appreciate being left behind!" said the young lady.

Everyone else was confused. Didn't this just yelled at Raven in the lunch room?

"Um… Friend Raven?" said Starfire as she blinked a couple a times.

Raven looked at Argent, "Why are you on me?"

Argent smiled and rubbed the back of her neck, "Because… you love me?"

"Stupid girl," said Raven as she looked behind her and saw Lilth walking up to them.

"Good mourning everyone!" said the blonde as she waved.

"Who are you people!?" yelled Terra in confusion. Argent was still on Raven's back.

Argent stuck out her tongue and then said, "I'm Raven's true love. Didn't you hear?"

Jinx said in shock, "What!? This can't be true! Raven-sensei, is this true?!"

"Stupid girl is not my "true love" at all," said the older girl

Argent playfully looked hurt, "Don't say that Raven-sempai! Don't deny the truth!"

Lilth and Starfire looked at each other and then laughed at the scene before them.

How cute…

* * *

**End of Episode (Chapter)**

_Well here the fifth chapter/episode of Death's School and I hoped you liked it. There is no action in this one because I needed to add something else. Anyways Lilth is a character in the comics and she was telepathy in the comics but she wasn't best friends with Argent. I just thought I add her in there because of future chapters. Dark doesn't appear much in this one but she's not suppose to. Just to clear up some confusion: Raven is older than Starfire but they are in the same grade (sophomore), they are only a few months a part, and Argent and Lilth are in ninth grade and, Terra and Jinx are in eighth grade. Ok?_

**Preview:**

**Argent: Yeah I finally get to speak in the preview!**

**Terra: Would you shut up?!**

**Starfire: Who are these people? What do they call them selves?**

**Jinx: Next time: The Teen Titans Gang!**

**Raven: There is no way I would join such a stupid group.**

**Dark: Haha! Now the real fun begins! **

_Please Review, I beg of you! Review!  
_


	6. The Teen Titans Gang!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my OC!**_

_Enjoy the little chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Episode Six: The Teen Titans Gang!  
**

–

It's seventh grade... I stared at the girl next to me... She was my so called "best friend"... I stared at her... Long, silky hair... And I wished she was mine... But she didn't notice me like that... I knew it... After class she walked up to me and asked me for the notes she had missed the day before... And I handed them to her... She said "thanks"... And gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to tell her... I want her to know that I don't want to be "just friends"... I love her but I'm too shy to tell her... And I don't know why...

It's junior year... My phone rang... On the other end it was her... She was in tears... Mumbling on and on about how her love had broken her heart... She asked me to come over because she didn't want to be alone... So I did... As I sat next to her on the sofa... I stared at her soft eyes... Wishing she was mine... After 2 hours... I Drew Barrymore movie... And 3 bags of chips... She decided to go to sleep... She looked at me.. Said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to tell her... I want her to know... That I don't want to be "just friends"... I love her but I'm too shy to tell her... And I don't know why...

It's senior year... The day before prom... She walked to my locker... "My date is sick" she said... He's not going to go... Well... I didn't have a date and in 7th grade... We made a promise that if either of us had dates... We'd go together just as "best friends"... And so we did...

It's prom night... After everything was over with... I was standing at her front door step... I stared at her ... She smiled at me... I wanted her to be mine... But she doesn't think of me like that... And I know it... Then she said "I had the best time... Thanks!"... And she gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to tell her... I wanted her to know that I don't want to be "just friends"... I love her but I'm just too shy... And I don't know why...

It's graduation day... A day passed... And then a week... And then a month... Before I could blink... It was graduation day... I watched her... Perfect body... Floated like an angel up on stage to get her diploma... I wanted her to be mine... But she doesn't think of me that way... And I know it... Before everyone went home... She came to me in her smock and hat... And cried as I hugged her... Then she lifted her head from my shoulders and said "you're my best friend"... "Thanks!"... And gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to tell her.. I wanted to know that I wanted to be more than "just friends"... I love her but I'm too shy... And I don't know why...

Few years later... Now I sit in the pews of the church... A church that she is getting married in now... I watched her say "I do" an drive off to her new life... Married to another man... I wanted her to be mine... But she didn't see me like that... And I knew it... But before she drove away... She came to me and said "You came!... Thanks!"... And she kissed me on the cheek... I wanted to tell her... I wanted her to know that I didn't want to be "just friends"... I love her but I'm just too shy... And I don't know why...

Years passed... I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my "best friend"... At the service they read a diary entry she had wrote in her high school years...

I always find this a funny love story. The ending? I don't know yet. I don't want to really bother to find out actually. It's amusing, yes. But I guess it gets a little old. Too many times have I heard this stupid story. But it will never go away. Its always there; mocking me, mocking her, mocking him. Sometimes I find love stories stupid because we all know whats going to happen in the end. The very ending of all those stupid love stories that mock these people. I hate them, she hates them and he hates them. They will never go away. The hate burning their insides. Oh you know how it goes! Same old, same old!

Hahaha!

Oh, what a classic!

It's just too funny sometimes!

* * *

Terra plopped down in her seat of her first morning classes. She rested her head on her desk. The girl looked like she didn't sleep for a week. The poor thing.

"Hey Terra!" said a voice from behind. The person took their place next to the blonde.

Terra looked up at the owner of the voice with tired eyes and saw her friend Beast Boy and gave a weak smile.

She waved and said, "Hey BB. I didn't see you there. What's up?"

Beast boy raised an eyebrow, "No, the question is: what's up with you? Why are you so tired?"

"Raven-sensei has been training me like a dog. Man, the training sessions are getting really tense! She has one of the most powerful chakras yet she can't even go a little easier on me. Not only that but I have to train along with Jinx, the little pink hair, stupid little bitch," said Terra as she lifted her head and rested it on her hand as she used her elbow as support.

Beast Boy thought back to the incident when he saw Raven drag Terra in the middle of the field and the two battle. The fight was quick and Terra lost; badly.

"Why are you training along side her? You know Robin-senpai would have helped you, no matter what. I offered you the opportunity a long time ago, Terra." Beast Boy stated. Terra thought about what he said. "And Robin would have never willingly fought you in front of everyone like that just to prove you were weak or something! Come on Terra-"

Terra interrupted, "I know that already Beast boy! Do you have to mention that everyday? God, its bad enough Jinx had to join the group but now...you..."

It was then the teacher entered the classroom.

Then Beast boy slightly changed the subject, "Are you guys trying to start your own gang?"

Terra's head perked up; she blinked and she blinked again. The blonde smirked and said in a whisper, "Beast Boy that's a brilliant idea! We can practically make the perfect gang."

"Wait, Wait that's not what I meant!" Beast boy suddenly yelled, catching the whole class's attention, including the teacher's.

"Is there anything you like to share to the whole class Mr. Logan," said the teacher as he glared at the young student.

"No sorry sensei," said Beast boy as he chuckled nervously. The teacher turned backed to the chalk board and returned to math. Beast boy let out a breath of relief.

The blonde boy tried to focus on the teacher's lesson but his thoughts kept returning to Terra's beloved sensei. Unknowingly, Beast boy had a scowl formed on his face. Rachel Roth aka Raven. She was one of the very few that had been blessed with the rare chakras and the very few that had survived through the process. The older girl was powerful and many of the younger students respected her, but not him, no, Beast boy hated her. To him, she was a heartless, emotionless freak. _A stupid freak_, he thought

A piece of paper knocked him out of his thoughts. A small piece of white paper landed on his desk. It was a note. The young boy opened it up. It read: _What do you mean: that's not what you meant? -Terra_ Beast boy confused at first and then he caught on what the blonde girl meant.

He wrote back: _Well I didn't mean any thing by it. Its just that I was sort of hoping you won't start your own gang._ He flicked the paper back; he really didn't know what to say.

Then she wrote: _I don't understand. Don't you think it would be cool?_

Beast boy replied: _Yeah, its completely cool but_... pause... _I just don't think its a good idea._

Terra stared at what he wrote when he passed it back and said: _Why not?_

Beast boy frowned: _I just don't its a good idea._

Terra scribbled: _Would you just answer me already!_

_I don't know how to explain it_, he wrote.

The other blonde wrote on the piece paper with an angry and an annoyed expression: _Just answer! Shouldn't you be happy for me? I mean we are friends after all!_

That made Garfield Logan froze. He didn't think saying that would hurt he feelings. But shouldn't he be happy for her? His gang would be mad at him if he were to encourage Terra and her friends to start a gang. He couldn't tell Terra what they were planning, she would be mad at him and maybe never forgive him. He read the last line again. Friends... that's right they were "friends". Nothing else but "friends". That was something that really hurt him, coming from his first crush.

Friends... Just friends.

Sigh.

–

She looked at nothing, nothing in particular as she sat in class, not paying attention to the lesson. You can say she hated her, she disliked her, but in truth, she despised her. Lilth despised Rachel Raven Roth. She glared at the black board until the teacher dismissed them. The blonde didn't like the way she acted, the way she treated people, and the way she treated her _friend_. You can say Lilth doesn't know anything, and you're aright, she doesn't. But she does know that Raven didn't give a damn about anyone, or that's what she believes. She gathered her stuff and walked outside the classroom. The blonde went to her locker to switch books and went to her next class.

Then she spotted _her_, the girl she disliked the most.

They were both walking down the halls to get to their next class. Her class was near the freshmen hallway so she must have taken a short cut to get to her next class.

The older girl stopped in her tracks and turned, ever so slowly, and looked at Lilth with boredom in her eyes. The cold and emotionless eyes stared at her and bored into her soul. The blonde froze. She didn't like those eyes, but during the staring contest, Lilth glared at her with hate in her eyes.

"Hey Lilth!" A voice called from behind. The blonde didn't turn around to answer, instead kept her narrowed eyes at the older girl. A hand touched Lilth's shoulder, knocking her out of the staring contest. "Hey! Why are you ignoring me?"

"Oh, Kole, I'm so sorry," said Lilth as she turned to her friend and smiled. Her pink haired friend looked at the one Lilth was staring at.

"Good morning senpai," said Kole as she smiled. Raven nodded and made her way to her next class.

"Senpai sure is quite, ne, Lilth?" said Kole as a scowl formed across Lilth's face. The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow. They both walked into math together. "Hey, hey! What's the deal? Why do you hate senpai so much?"

Lilth took her seat and said, "You are getting information on Raven-senpai right?"

Kole blinked for a moment and then frowned at her friend, "Like I said to you before, stop reading my mind,"

Lilth ignored her harsh whisper and said quietly, "You are working for the Titans gang as a spy and you want information on Starfire-senpai and Raven-senpai. I want the same thing. I want information on Raven-senpai only though, she is the only one that bugs me,"

"Why?" asked the young spy as she raised a pink eyebrow.

"She can block my power. She can detect my telepathy and send a wave to my head, shutting my powers down to a limited amount of time. Not only that but causes severe pain to head, almost making it impossible to get rid of. Why?" Lilth's fist clenched. "How can she possibly do this?"

Kole went to a thoughtful expression and then smirked, "This is useful information and we will discuss about your problem during lunch, in front of the Titans,"

Lilth's eyes widen and then said in a harsh whisper, "That is NOT what I meant! I just want to know how and why!"

"Look, you can explain the story and give information in front of the Titans can't you? Don't tell me you are scared of them, hmm?" The pinkette smirked.

Silence.

"...Just tell me. I'm not part of any type of gang OK? I just want my information, and you can tell the information to the Titans because it _is_ your job, but I will not be part of it." Lilth said her line ever so slowly. She was making it clear to Kole that it was just strict business between them, just that small information. That was all the blonde wanted to know.

Kole smirked.

–

Beast boy was not having a good day. Him and his friend, Terra, had the first two classes together and he tried to avoid her the best way he can. He didn't reply to the last note and didn't feel like doing it either. It was finally lunch time.

His green eyes scanned the lunch room and saw the rest of the gang. After he grabbed his lunch tray, he made his way to the table.

"Yo, BB, what's up?" said his friend.

"Its really nothing Cy," said the blonde middle school student. Cy, Cyborg, or also known as Victor Stone, raised an eyebrow.

"Really? It can't be nothing. Did something happened?" asked the tall African American.

"Well..." Beast Boy started but was interrupted by another boy.

"Hey, you guys," said a young man as he sat down at the table. He was wearing sunglasses and a high school boy uniform. "I've gathered some information from our source,"

"Our source?" asked a red head next to Cyborg.

Another boy rolled his eyes, "Kole is our source, Flash. Our spy? Ringing any bells in that head of yours?"

"Oh! Right! I knew that, Hot spot!" said the boy known as Flash.

"Sure you did," said Hot spot as he rolled his eyes again.

The teen with the sunglasses cleared his throat to get the others attentions. "May I continue?"

"Go ahead, Robin-senpai!" said Hot spot as he dug in his food.

"Kole has given information about Rachel Roth. She can be a deadly foe," Robin started as he folded his hands under his chin.

"You mean the hot goth chick?" asked Kid Flash. "I thought our intentions were the cute red head, Starfire. What made you go back to being obsessed with Raven?"

Behind the dark sunglasses, Robin glared at the red head and then spoke again, "The Black Chakra is able to control or effect the mind. A telepathic chakra user, known as Lilth, or Lily Robinson, was brought to her knees by Rachel by using her own mind against her,"

Cyborg gasped, "Wait, what did Lilth do to make Raven use her chakra like that?"

"Well, apparently, Lilth tried to read Rachel's mind to find if her friend was in any danger but her plan backfired and Lilth was defeated,"

Flash turned his head to the center of their conversation. _"So the hot Gothic chick can do more than we expect, huh? Interesting. Let's see here, Raven you are in my French class, right? Well, then I'm going to have go behind Robin's back for a while."_

The red head grinned.

Oh, very interesting.

–

"And that gave me a brilliant idea! We should start our own gang! We could be called the Wolf squad or the Awesome Foursome or Super McSuprertons! Oh! Maybe-"

Raven interrupted Terra, "Shut up."

Terra stared at her sensei, "Oh come on! This could be a great opportunity and we can challenge the top gang and we will be in the top and-"

Raven spoke again as she began to eat the lunch made by Jinx, "Didn't I just say shut up,"

Terra crossed her arms and pouted but instead of the blonde speaking, Starfire decided to speak up, "Oh but friend Raven would it not be fun and the exciting. I just think it could you... know... be challenging and um... I must agree with friend Terra with this opportunity,yes?" The red head fidget with her fingers.

Jinx had hearts in her eyes, _"A gang with Raven-sensei, how wonderful! This will be the coolest thing ever! Everyone will jealous and maybe get Raven-sensei alone,"_ A grin formed on the girl's face.

"Well I don't think its a bad idea," said Argent as she smiled. "Hell, with one of the rare and most powerful chakra by our side we can totally kick some ass! What do you think Lilth?"

The blonde only blinked and blinked again until speaking, "Umm... Well, I guess its not that bad but... isn't it more dangerous? I mean people are going to want to challenge us and for us to make an official gang don't we have to... you know... kill... someone...?"

Silence. Dead Silence. Never had they thought about taking a life from another person. They can watch it in movies because they know its not real but can they handle it in real life? Taking someone's life but what about...?

"I have watch death in many challenges and fights but... I don't know about doing it myself... what if I'm the one who dies in fight?" Jinx said loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

The thought never crossed their minds. What if they died?

"You know there is a reason for me saying shut up," Raven said as she finished her salad and the rest of her lunch.

Terra narrowed her eyes, "Well we never thought about killing someone. Why would a thought like that pop up in our heads?"

Raven looked at her, "You could have at least think it through before bringing it up. Didn't I always say think your tactics through or don't think at all?"

The blonde sighed and nodded, "I know,"

"Wait!" said Jinx as everyone turned their heads to her. "We can train harder or get masters! Most people here train outside of the school to get better!"

"OH! That is a wonderful idea friend Jinx! We can um... defend our selves... butts better!" said the red head of the group as she beemed.

"And if we have to fight to the death?" asked Argent, still on the subject.

"Then we have no choice," said Lilth as finished her lunch. The red head frowned at this. Starfire wasn't ready to kill and was hoping not to do it in the furutre. "If a person challenges one person of our group, one of us can substitute for the other, but only with some one who is willing to kill..." she paused. "Maybe Raven-senpai doesn't mind," The blonde's eyes went to Raven as her narrowed eyes glared down at Raven.

The older girl eyes went to the blonde. Raven entwined her fingers under her chin in a thoughtful expression .

"What? You can't possibly think that of Raven-senpai, Lilth! Right, Raven-senpai? You're not like that, right?" said Argent as she crossed her arms.

Raven didn't answer her, in fact, I'm pretty sure she wasn't paying attention to the girl's words. The dark teen just stared at the blonde that dared to speak of her in the way. The older girl eyes stayed emotionless as she thought this through. Her eyes slightly narrowed at the younger girl. _"So this is waht you think of me?"_ she said in her head.

"Raven-senpai-"

She interrupted, "If it will get you all to shut up, then fine. I could care less,"

Starfire stared at her friend and then looked down at her lap.

"_You could care less, friend Raven, about a person's life... This isn't you, is it?"_ Starfire said inside her head as she clinched her fist and clunched onto her skirt.

Raven moved her eyes toward the red head sitting next to her. She put her hand on top of Starfire's head and patted her head.

Green eyed beauty looked up at her friend and smiled.

–

"Alright étudiants we will be doing a project of deux. Last year when you were picking your own partners didn't work out so well, so instead I will assign you partners." Ms. Rouge said in her thick accent. "OK the first one up is Kori Anderson with... Richard Greyson..."

The list went down, Wally West aka Kid Flash, didn't care as long as the teacher didn't notice.

"Wally West with... Rachel Roth and then I want Karen Beecher with Victor Stone..."

Yes! Everything went the way Flash wanted. He paired up Richard with the cute red head and him with Raven. He knew Robin didn't know anything about the list or the up coming project but Flash found out from Kole. He told Kole to mix matches on the list so they can be together.

"Now I'm sure you notice that you are paired up with the opposite sex; since we are working on the house hold and family, you will all be playing as a French couple. And I have come up with a family for you and it is written on this piece of paper."

Ms. Rouge handed out the paper to all of the female students, "Now get with your partners and follow the instructions on the rubric,"

Flash fixed his hat and walked over to Raven and then said, "Hey,"

"Hi," she said simply as her eyes scanned the rubric for the project.

"So what kind of family are we?" Flash asked as he took a seat next to the purple haired girl.

"Well you are a wealthy man into politics and I'm a house wife cleaning the house and raising our two kids. We have to pick out our name, family crest, our children's names, where we live, how we would live, our argument, and choice of education for each of the family members," said Raven as read down the list of the things to do.

"Is it an essay or an oral presentation?" he asked.

"It's an essay," she answered.

"How about we start with something easy? Like the family name? I say we go with Fitzroy!" said Flash as smiled at Raven.

She nodded, "Makes since. Fitzroy, meaning son of the king, it fits nicely," The young teen brought a piece of paper on the desk and a regular pen. She wrote Fitzroy in a very well done cursive, noted Flash.

"OK My name will be... Adam!" said the red head boy as he flashed another smile at Raven.

The young girl clicked her tongue as her eyes stayed narrowed, "Boring."

Flash chuckled, "How about Alain? Better right?" Raven nodded and wrote down his name. "May I suggest a name for you?"

Raven looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Beau-Cerise,"

Meaning; Beautiful Cherry.

* * *

"We are a family with a small bakery on a edge to poverty with five kids. We must pick out our name, family crest, our children's names, where we live, how we would live, our argument, and choice of education for each of the family members if we can afford it. How sad," said Starfire as she read down the list to her partner.

Robin looked at the read head. No way this was a coincidence; being with one of the girl's he wants information on. Maybe one of the spies did this or one of the guys. He didn't know, all he knew this could not be a coincidence.

Man, Robin thinks too much.

"Hello? Classmate Richard? What kind of family name do you want to have?" asked the red head as she waved her hand in front of Robin's face. Robin snapped out of thoughts.

He smiled, "Oh right, sorry. Um... well to fit the family... I guess we could go with... Fournier,"

She smiled wide at the name, "It goes perfect to the family!" Starfire wrote down the name on a piece of paper.

"Hey Starfire. I have an idea, how about we go to the cafe in the city, and work on the project together and get to know each other better?" Robin suggested.

The red head blinked and blinked and then the naive girl finally put on a smile and a blush as she nodded.

Robin smiled once more, "Then its a date,"

"Oh Friend Raven! There is a boy who has asked me on this "date". Please tell me what is a date?" asked the confused red head as she paced around the room. Raven was on the bed with her iPod touch in her hands.

Raven sighed, wished to never be asked this question, "Its just a meeting... between two opposite sex, sometimes. Sometimes it even starts a relationship, like boyfriend and girlfriend,"

Starfire raised an eyebrow, "Do you mean like a friend who is a girl, like you friend Raven?"

"No, I mean the opposite of that," she said as the older girl went through her iPod, trying to select a song to listen to.

"Do you mean enemies?" asked Starfire as she stopped pacing.

Raven shook her head, "No, I mean more than friends,"

Starfire raised another eyebrow, "Oh...?" a slight pause. "OH!" Then the red head blushed as she looked down in embarrassment. "But I do not know him that well. What do I do?"

"Just get ready and let him down nice and easy," answered Raven in her monotone voice.

"Alright,"

After some time passed, Starfire had gone to meet Robin... finally. Raven changed her clothes into some black jean shorts and a white t-shirt and went back to laying on her bed. She returned to her iPod. Raven went through some more songs before picking the one she wants. After selecting her song she put on her earphones.

She heard the soft intro of a guitar and closed her eyes.

_I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the lord  
__but you don't really care for music, do you  
well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
the minor fall and the major lift  
the baffled king composing hallelujah _

_Hallelujah..._

Starfire walked next to Robin. The two of them were on their way to the cafe. They started to talk about school and teachers and their friends.

The red head giggled. "Your friend Beast Boy seems most funny, yes?"

Robin chuckled, "He is very clumsy, but he's not exactly funny. He can't really tell a good joke,"

"Classmate Richard..."

"Robin," he cut in.

Starfire blinked, "Yes... um... Classmate Robin, why did you call me on this date? I do not know you very well. I'm not sure we should be together as a... mates... but-"

Robin interrupted her again, "Wait, what?"

"I just think we should be... um... friends," said the red head as she fidget with her fingers.

Robin waved his hands and said, "No, that's not what I meant! I just wanted to get to know you better that's all! I wanted to be friends too!" Robin put on a nervous smiled while Starfire tilted her head in a confused manor.

Starfire blinked again and then smiled at her new friend, "Oh! Its just that this is a date, no?"

"I did not mean it like that! I just said that! I mean..." Robin began nervously but he was cut off by Starfire's giggle. Robin blinked out of confusion and then blushed out of embarrassment.

"I understand friend Richard. You have no need to explain. Please let us have a nice date of friends, yes?" said the naive girl as she put on a wider grin. Robin opened the door to the cafe and ushered her in.

"Yeah, now come on and lets talk about this project,"

–

A blonde middle school student was walking down a walk way. The student looks at the window of the girl's dorm. Another student walk up behind the figure. The tall figure stood over the blonde.

The taller figure asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The smaller figure glared at the window, "Yeah. I'm sure,"

–

The girl heard a knock on her door through her ear phones. She groaned, thinking they will go away. But there was another knock at the door. The presence behind that door felt nothing like the rest but familiar, she thought. The young teen decided to get the door.

She walk to the wooden door but before she touched the door knob there was a wobbling on her dresser. The emotionless, stone face looked at the object making the noise. It was her mirror. Her eyes narrowed.

"A bad omen," she said to herself quietly. The emotionless teen touched the door knob and opened the door to relieve the person knocking.

"You're Raven-senpai, right?" said the pinked hair girl.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Who the hell are you?"

The younger girl smiled, "My name is Kole and I just wanted to get to know you better, if you don't mind of course,"

The taller girl looked down at the pinkette with her cold sapphire eyes.

_To be continued..._

–

**End of Episode (chapter)**

* * *

_Yes finished! Well there are many reasons why I took so damn long. Reason number one: I had writer's block. Number two, I had to go vacation. Number three, my computer stopped working. Number four, my computer erased all of my shit. And now I have a brand new computer update since I can't get a brand new computer right now. If you are confused about anything, just ask and I might answer. Now for the preview!_

**Preview:**

**Starfire: Friend Richard... or Robin is a really great friend!**

**Terra: Beast boy has been acting really strange lately...**

**Jinx: Hey wait a damn minute! Who the hell is this pink haired bitch?**

**Argent: You?**

**Terra: Next Time: Teen Titans Gang part 2: Double O 7!**

**Raven: You don't need to know anything.**

**Dark: Hahaha! Now this is funny!**

_Review or no more chapters for young lady/man! _


	7. The Teen Titans Gang 2: Double O 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my OC!**_

_Enjoy the little chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Episode Seven: Teen Titans Gang part 2: Double O 7!**

Spies are simple. They are not like the ones you see in movies. In this school a spy works for a gang for a certain price or out of fear. There is no laser pen, or mini cameras or people coming from the ceiling with theme music. There is only a person that gathers information on the person the gang leader chooses to get dirt on. Spies can have different methods of getting information. It may be directly or sneaky. It doesn't matter as long as they get the information they want. Spies are only there for information, or something else. But I'm not going to tell you! What will be the fun in that?

–

He sucked in a short breath. This is going to be challenging. He might die in this process but he has no other choice. Well, he has a choice, he just feels like this is the only choice he has to set this girl straight. He knocked on the door. He looked at his taller friend. His friend sighed and knocked on the door as well but louder.

There was no answer. No answer at all. Knocking again, running out of patients, there was still no answer. Is she taking a nap? Or is she really busy that she cant answer?

"Beast boy," Cyborg said as he crossed his arms. "I don't think she's here,"

"How would you know? Maybe she's just ignoring the door!" the younger teen said as he knocked again.

"There's a note on the door saying: Starfire, I've gone out, from Raven." said the muscular gentleman.

"Oh," Beast boy said plainly as he felt stupid for missing that.

"Damn it!"

–

Jinx came out of her room to see her beloved, dearest Raven. She hummed a happy tone as she had a big smile on her face. _"Today is the day!"_ she said in her head. _"I'm going to hang out with Raven-sensei! With no Terra getting in my way!"_ She squealed at that thought and started skipping down the hall way. _"Argent is studying, I saw Starfire walking with some boy from the Titans and Terra is playing soccer with her little friends and I know Lilth won't be in the way!"_

Her grin on her face began to turn wider. Nothing is going to ruin her day.

"And then we can go to the Ferris wheel! This is going to be great!" said a voice from down the hall.

"Yeah, whatever," said a familiar voice from not so far away. That voice. That was Raven-sensei. And the other voice? Who the hell was that? And what exactly were they talk about?

The pink haired girl moved to the wall and leaned against it. She peered from behind the wall and saw a girl hanging on her Raven-sensei's arm! _"That little..."_ was the thought that came through Jinx's head.

"Wait a second..." Jinx looked closely and she knew exactly who that girl was. "Why the hell is she with her?"

The two, she was spying on, turned and went to another direction. Jinx came out of hiding and glared at the other pink haired girl's back until she disappeared from her sight. The middle school student clenched her fist.

"Kole," she said coldly.

She was a spy for the Titans Gang. They were one of the top four gangs in this school and there was their top spy. Not many knew she was their spy, actually she was the only one who knew besides the gang, unless you are a mind reader like Lilth then she guessed someone else would know. A spy was there with her Raven. Why? The answer was obvious. It was not to hang out with her but to get information on her. But did Kole really believe that she can just ask questions and get answers?

"I doubt it," Jinx mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"I can't believe this!" said a voice form behind Jinx. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He was a loud mouth in every class she had with him. He must know the answer.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Now get over it and let's go eat! They are giving away hamburgers down in the dining hall!" said another voice.

"What? How could you eat a poor, defenseless cow?" Before they continued their daily argument, as they were walking pass her. Jinx grabbed the younger one's arm. "Hey!"

"You," she said coldly as she looked at him with dangerous eyes. "Beast boy. What is your spy doing with my Raven-sensei?"

"What are you talking about? What spy?" he said as tried to wiggle out of her grasp.

Jinx didn't buy it and then said, "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" A big, strong hand went around her arm. He pulled her away from the blonde and lifted her slightly in the air. "HEY! Let go of me!"

The man holding her shook his head, "Not until you calm down first,"

She glared up at Cyborg. Jinx did the next thing she can think of. She stopped struggling. The girl swung her body a little, twisted, and kneed him in the face.

"Ow! You little... son of a..." said Victor as he let go of her arm. He held his nose.

"Dude!" Beast boy shouted as looked from his friend to the girl. "Why the hell did you do that? What's your problem?"

Jinx crossed her arms and huffed. "No man is supposed to touch a lady with out her permission," she said.

"But that knee in the face you just did was uncalled for!" said Cyborg.

Jinx put a scowl on her face and glared at the younger boy. "Just tell me what your spy is doing with Raven-sensei!"

Victor stopped rubbing his sore nose and spoke up, "He told you. He doesn't know what your talking about and neither do I."

"...Tch. Should have known you were going to be useless," she said mostly to herself. Before they had a chance to talk, Jinx ran down the hallway in the same direction that Kole and Raven went.

"Hey! Wait! You know where Raven is?" said the young boy as he chased after Jinx. "Wait!"

Victor rolled his eyes. "Hey, Cy, you OK? May I offer you a band aid or some ice?... No, no I'll be fine. Thanks. Tch. No one cares when the big guy gets hurt,"

Then, he too, chased after the young girl.

–

Kole, who was dressed in a blue summer dress and sweater, was walking with Raven aka the Mysterious Transfer Student! They were heading to the theme park near by that was open late on Fridays and Saturdays. The freshmen student looked up at the older girl and began conversing.

"So, how do you like it here?" she asked as she kept on her sweet looking smile. "Do you like the city, I mean?"

"The city is fine. It more quite then New york," said Raven as she put her hands in her pockets.

"Do you like the quite senpai" Kole asked.

"Yes, yes I do."

Raven stopped in her tracks and looked behind her. There was nothing there but street lights lit up and an empty side walk. After Kole notice she stopped, she turned around asked what wrong. Raven slowly turned back around and said, "Nothing."

Then the two kept on walking to their destination.

There and then, three heads appeared from behind a building. The three? It was Jinx, Beast Boy and Cyborg of course! Jinx looked irritated.

"Who does she think she is?" said Jinx as she glared at the girl's back.

"Dude, that Raven chick looks more scary than I imagined!" said Beast boy as he shivered when he remembered her cold glare when she turned around.

"I'm going to find out what's going on," Jinx decided as she clenched her fist once again.

"What are you going to find out?" said a voice from behind. Jinx jumped and turned around.

"Dark?" she said. I smiled.

"The one and only!" I said. Then I asked, "What are you three doing together? And here I thought you guys were enemies..."

Jinx crossed her arms and had a proud look on her face. "We are! I don't know why these two are following me!"

Beast boy spoke up, "Hey! We want to know what going on too!" He argued on their defense.

I grew curious. "What are you guys talking about?" Victor looked down on me and answered.

"Raven and Kole are together and we don't know why," said the tall man. Damn, he is a very tall boy.

I raised an eyebrow and then asked, "Isn't she a spy? You must know what's going on. I mean, she is the Titans Gang's spy. And don't deny it. Me and Jinx, both know she belongs to you guys,"

Victor sighed, "You know everything Dark and Kole would never takes a direct approach. She can't read minds but she definitely get dirt the other way, so I have no idea why she is hanging out with her,"

Jinx frowned. Then I wanted to push her buttons even further. I smirked and said, "How cute! They must be hanging out! Aww, Kole wants to get to know Raven better!"

Then Jinx frowned even deeper. Suddenly there was a pink spark around the street light and glass bulb exploded. Beast Boy yelped. My smile became bigger.

"That's it," said Jinx in a dangerously low voice. "I'm going to find out what's happening,"

–

"Oh! Look! There is something we can do!" said Kole as she pointed to a game. She grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her to the activity. "And the prizes look great! There's a little alien! I always loved aliens,"

They went up to a booth where a man with orange hair was hosting. Kole said, "Excuse me sir! What's the point of this game?"

The man turned his attention towards them and gave a huge smile to the two ladies. He said, "Well, little lady, all you have to do is knock down the alien space ship before time runs out!"

"Oh! I would just love to play this! Don't you think it sounds fun Raven-senpai?" said Kole as she smiled towards Raven. The older girl just shrugged and reach in her pocket.

"How much does it cost?" she asked simply in her usual tone of voice.

"You don't have to pay," said Kole.

"It's only one dollar per ball!" the man said. Raven handed him five bucks.

"Come take a seat little lady!" said the man as he snatched the money and turned on the game. Kole took the five balls and placed them on the table. She had one ball in her hand with a big smile on her face. Little cardboard rocks started to move side to side in front of the little space ship that started to move as well. "And go!"

Kole threw a ball and missed. Then she picked up another ball and hit a asteroid instead. Then threw another and hit the space ship but it didn't fall. Then it happened with the next and then the next one.

The game buzzed. And the man said, "Aww. Sorry little lady, but you ran out of balls."

"Well, that sticks! I really wanted the purple alien!" Kole pouted as she kicked the ground. Raven pulled out three dollars and gave it to Kole. "You're going to pay again?" Raven just nodded.

Kole beamed and payed the man again. He smirked. She played again and threw the balls with all her might, you can tell by the look on her face, but the same thing happened again. The space ship didn't knock down.

"Looks like you lost again. I guess this is it unless you want to... play again," said the man. Raven narrowed her eyes at him and only pulled out one dollar.

"I'll play then," she said.

"You sure?" Kole asked. "You don't have to. We can play something else,"

"If she wants to play, let her play!" said the man at the booth and took Raven's money. "Only one ball?"

Raven nodded. She grabbed the ball. She lazily brought the ball up and the game started. The older student brought the ball back chucked it at the space ship. It was a success. Well... except, the ball broke two cardboard asteroids and made the alien spaceship break into little, tiny pieces.

The man's mouth hung open.

"What prize can I take after making it once?" she asked casually. The man turned towards her.

He then said, "Y-you shouldn't get any prize! I said knock it down, not break it!"

"You see, sir, you're a fraud. It should have knocked down several times by now, but it didn't," Raven said as she reached behind the booth and grabbed another ball.

"Now, where is your proof?" he shouted. "I should call-"

Before he could continue. Raven chucked a ball right into his opened mouth, knocking him down in the process. She reached up and grabbed the alien Kole wanted and gave it to her. The younger girl gladly accepted and hugged the stuff alien.

"It's so cute!" she said. "Thank you," Then the two walked away like nothing happened.

Jinx and I and the two boys were watching from the ice cream stand, not too far away.

I asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Who cares!" said Jinx as she was seething with anger. "Why is Raven-sensei being so nice to her? She should know she's a spy!"

I took a lick of my chocolate ice cream and said, "Someone's jealous..."

Jinx ignored me completely and followed the two.

Cyborg shook his head as he ate his cookies n' cream. "I don't even want to know what's going on," he mumbled. Then we all went towards the two girls.

Jinx kept her distance but kept an eye on the two. Then the girl's phone rang. The middle school student stopped and reached inside her pocket and grabbed her pink phone. She flipped it opened.

"Hello?" she said.

When I went up to her I could here the one on the other line. "Friend Jinx?" It was Starfire.

"Yeah?"

"Where is friend Raven? I saw a note saying she was out but she didn't take her cell phone. Do you know where she is?" asked the red head on the other line.

"Yeah,"

"Oh, how wonderful! Where is she? With you?" the red asked with a cheerful voice.

"No. She is with some girl,"

"Another friend of hers?"

"I doubt it. Her name is Kole and she is with the Titans Gang. She is a spy and I know she is doing something sneaky!" said Jinx in an angry voice.

I smirked and said, "Or you're just jealous that she's not hanging out with you..."

"Shut up Dark!" she said as she glared at me. I chuckled.

"Dark?" Starfire asked. "Wait, a spy? Is she trying to harm friend Raven?"

"Well someone is..." said Jinx as she began to walk again. I followed her with the boys not too far behind.

"Oh. No! This can not happen! Where are you?" the red head asked with worry in her voice. Everyone seems to like Raven.

"At the theme park near the docks," Jinx mumbled into the phone, but she must have been loud enough for Starfire to hear.

"I will be right over there at once!" said the protective girl and hung up. Jinx closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"You guys...?" Beast Boy said as he looked around.

Cyborg then said, "...Um, where's Raven and Kole?"

Jinx stopped in her tracks. "Damn it!"

–

When Starfire hung up the phone, she looked back at the person who walked her to her room, Robin.

"Thank you friend for walking me here to make sure I'm safe," Starfire told him as she began to walk towards the door.

Robin gave a questionable look and asked her, "Where are you going now?"

"I must find out what happened to friend Raven and see if she is any danger," she said.

"What happen?" he asked.

"Friend Jinx said something about a spy going after friend Raven and I need to know what is going on and what is happening," she replied.

Robin fixed his sunglasses and under them you can see a very serious face. "I'll come with you," he said.

Starfire stopped at the door and turned around to face him. She was going to say something but something stopped her. She looked at him for a long time and nodded her head and said, "OK then, let us go then,"

–

I watched a seething with anger Jinx as she stomped around looking for Raven. We weren't even coming close. We asked people if they seen a pale, scary girl with a pink haired person, but we only received two replies. One, is that they haven't seen anyone like that or they have seen them but they couldn't remember where they saw them.

It got me a little suspicious. If I was right then I know exactly what Raven or Kole maybe doing. Though I can't comprehend why Kole is trying the direct approach at all. It makes little to no sense. She can hack into any computer to get information but she wants to get her target alone. This is a very strange and interesting girl. I have to look more into Kole more.

I smirked when I decided to look up at the sparkling stars.

"What are you planning?"

–

Kole grabbed on to Raven to drag her into something else. She pointed at another ride. She looked at Raven while having another sweet smile placed on her face. "We can go on the big Ferris wheel!" she said as she continued to drag the silent girl to one of the biggest rides there.

The two gave their tickets to the man who hosted the ride and went on their way. There was no line.

Kole then said, "There's usually no line for this ride because people here find the Ferris Wheel to be boring. Since its not that popular, the people usually don't care how long the ride goes, unless someone wants to get on it as well,"

While she explained, the two hoped in to a cart.

Kole then said, "You haven't spoken a lot. Are you alright or are you bored?" She was going to put her hand on Raven's forehead but the older teen swatted it away. Kole quickly put her hand to her side and looked at Raven as Raven looked back. They stared at each other for a moment until Raven decided to speak up.

She said, "I'll be fine,"

Raven leaned on the cart as the ride started to move. Kole then leaned on Raven's shoulders.

"I have a few questions," said Kole as the tone of her voice became completely serious.

Raven's expression didn't change. She closed her eyes and said, "What is it?"

"Why did you let them follow us?"

Raven shrugged, "Why not? Does it matter?" Raven opened her eyes and looked down at Kole's head.

Kole smiled, "No, I guess not. I was just hoping it will be me and you,"

Raven was till focused on her and then said, "Then why is Lilth following us?"

Kole jumped up in surprise. She was no longer leaning on Raven but now looking at her with big eyes. "What?"

"Lilth is in the next cart, right before us, I believe," Raven pointed at the one right in front of their cart.

"What are you-?" Kole stopped talking when she looked into Raven's eyes, her cold gaze.

"You think I didn't notice?" she said as she raised an eyebrow. "You were always trying to keep me busy during this whole thing. Then you kept checking your phone frequently, or texting a friend. You didn't even mentioned the four people following us and I know you sensed them too,"

Kole made a face like she was hurt and upset, "What's your proof?" she asked. "And what makes you think Lilth has anything to do with this?"

Raven closed her eyes again and sighed, "When you were checking you phone for the time or texting your friend you tried to cover up their name every time I look at you, which would mean I know them. I took a peak at one of your messages, and you were telling that person where you were, specifically. Then when you saw I started to drift into my own thoughts, you quickly brought up a conversation or a game. The first game you took me to, was on purpose. You knew that man was a fraud and taking people's money so you wanted to keep me busy while I watched you play. You wanted me to study the man's motives and your movements so I can remain busy. You didn't bring up the people because you figured that they will distract me long enough." Raven looked Kole directly in the eyes. Kole's heart was skipping a beat and sweating under Raven's cold glare.

"But how do you-?"

"I have a barrier around my mind, anyone trying to read my mind, I will detect and locate the person who intruded my mind. The energy felt familiar so I knew it was Lilth,"

Before Kole could say anything else, Raven's hand caught Kole's throat with such great speed, Kole wasn't able to see it coming. Kole grabbed on to Raven's wrist and tried to pull her off.

"You tried to get someone to read my mind because you don't have enough information," said Raven. "Why?"

Kole smirked even under circumstances she is in. She answered, "I'm not aloud to tell you this but knowing you hang out with Jinx... you are bound to know sooner or later... I'm a spy for the Titans Gang... and my assignment was to get information... on you and some other girl," She squeaked out her answer with a smirked still placed on her lips. Raven let go once she started to see how blue she was becoming.

Kole took deep breaths, trying to breathe normal once again. Kole placed her fingers on her neck, where a bruise has formed.

"Why...?" Kole started. "Why can't... why can't I get any... information on you? It's like... y-you never existed..."

–

Now with one of our favorite blondes in the next cart of the ride. There, she was holding her head and looked like she is about to pull her hair out.

_"What the hell... is happening to me? It's just like... before! After her mind is so distracted by the noises and Kole... I thought I would be able... to get a glimpse in her mind. I need to know... if she is going to cause any harm... to Argent,"_ she thought as tried to over come the pain in her head.

"Damn it!"

The poor girl began to feel dizzy. She shook her head. The ride was coming to a stop. Lilth tried to focus but the pain was still there and becoming unbearable.

Lilth decided to stop pushing her powers and let the connection go between her and Raven. Then, just like that, as quick as a snap, the pain was gone. Lilth slowly sat up in her seat.

She became frustrated, "How is she... able to do that?" The blonde's clinched her teeth. "How? I don't understand! She can sense me reading her mind but then she pushes me back while causing pain until I give up the connection. The Telepathic Chakra is difficult to master. It took me months just to read people's mind but to block someone is... out of my level! I just don't get it!" Her hands formed into a fist and she punched the cart to let out her anger while causing a small dent to the cart.

"Damn it all!"

–

Jinx was still looking for Raven, only having one clue to follow on. They head to the east side. There wasn't much rides there so I guess there won't be too much harm. Beast boy and Cyborg were quite during our little adventure. Well, not exactly quite. They had their fights between themselves or Jinx but nothing interesting to add to the tension filled drama. Boring.

"Friend Jinx!" Ah, there goes the entertaining foreign girl. The red head rushed over to us with-oh- someone that will get the air filling with more tension! How fun will this be, ladies and gentlemen?

"Starfire-senpai!" Jinx said happily but her mood changed when she turned around and saw someone she wasn't so happy to see but at the same time was. She wanted answers like the rest of us. "You!" her snapped directly towards the man next to Starfire, Robin. The leader of the Titans Gang and responsible for all of Kole's doings.

"What about him?" asked Starfire. The poor girl didn't know about him. Someone really needs to show her the ropes and no its not going to be me. What fun will that be? "What is wrong with friend Robin?"

Jinx pointed at him with a deadly finger, "He, may be the reason Raven-sensei is in trouble! He also maybe the reason why Kole is spying on her!"

The red head was even more confused, "Please, friend Jinx, explain what are you talking about?"

"Kole is the one hanging out with Raven-sensei and she also a spy, working for the Titan's Gang and Robin over there, is the leader," said Jinx as she kept her sneer on her face. Starfire gasped and looked at Robin who was just looking at the pink haired girl.

She asked, "Friend Robin, is this true? Could you be the reason why friend Raven may be in danger?"

Robin gave her a reply, "I may be the leader and, yes, Kole does work for me but I don't know what her full attentions are. She would never do this,"

"So I was right," Cyborg input. "This is on her own act."

"But for what?" asked Beast Boy. The members of the gang was baffled, even the leader didn't know what was going on. I didn't know what was going on and the two girls, Starfire and Jinx, was confused as well.

–

"What exactly are you planning?" asked Raven in her monotone voice. "Lilth is one thing but what is the other? Would you normally try this?"

Kole coughed and chuckled. "You're catching on quick," she said. "This isn't what I normally do. That's true, but I needed to know more about your chakra and the user's history. You're biography only goes so far when I hacked into school's computers. I don't understand that all. So I needed a different approached so why not Lilth?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "I hope you know that putting your friend into danger like that could have mentally damaged her in some shape or form, girl."

The two girl were near the ride they were on but near bushes. They were most likely near the back of the theme park. Raven was leaning on a tree and Kole stood not too far from her, but kept her distance.

Kole gave out another chuckle and then went into a full blown laughter. Raven's eyes narrowed. She then said, "You don't know how this school work do you?" Raven didn't say or do anything but sat there and watch the girl. Kole continued, "In this school there are no "friends" so to speak. You need protection and you need it one way or another. Do you want to know the true reason Lilth is after you? Hmm? And it's not to protect her friend... No, no, no... There is much more to the story my dear senpai..."

Raven didn't speak a word. She kept her mouth shut.

Kole kept talking, "Why does everyone in this school seem to think they are doing some of their deeds for their friends? I wonder why. I just don't get it. I just don't understand. Why do people want to join a gang?" She looked at Raven with a smirk on her face. "Well, I'll tell you why. Simple, they want protection. When you join a gang you become popular, and feared. It's just how the way a human mind kinda works... That's all there is to it."

The girl laughed again at the funny thought of the humans in this world.

"Lilth..." Raven said more to herself than to Kole.

"Argent is..."

"I know," Raven said simply. "I could sense it..."

Kole looked at her with an amused smile on her face, "You sensed it, hmm?" Raven didn't move an inch and kept her eyes on the girl. "Well then... I wonder what type of powers the Dark Chakra posses,"

Raven sighed and stood up straight, she was no longer leaning on the tree near the bushes. She went up to Kole's smaller form and put her hand on her head. Her hand then slid down to her face and clenched it tight. Kole's blue eyes widened. Raven slammed her head to the near by tree with her hand still contacted to Kole's face.

The older teen leaned in until her lips touched Kole's ears so that she can hear every word she says and feel her breath on her skin. Raven then whispered, "I don't care who you work for, but tell them I'm not interested in _any_ game you are playing," Her voice had a dangerous, and dark tone.

Kole's body shivered.

Then Kole burst out laughing, "Not interested? Why? How? You already got lost into this mad game by joining this school?"

Raven's eyes narrowed but her expression did not change. She stayed in the same position. "Tell me who you are. Kole came up to me weeks ago asking for an interview for the news paper and I knew what she was doing but you... have more than one motive,"

Another sickening laugh came out from the girl's throat. "You are a smart girl. This is a warning. I don't want your little friend on my Robbie-Poo and... you better watch your back, _girl_, because the real games will start soon and then everything is going to turn into a... big... fat... boom..."

Raven quickly kneed Kole in the stomach, hard. Then the girl threw up a green, slimy bug. Raven watched it as the thing try to squirm around and escape. Then she squished it with the heel of her foot, and then dig it to the ground with her heel, and scrapped its remains on the grass. Then caught Kole when she was about to fall on the ground. Raven held her.

A groan escaped the younger girl's lips and her eyes slightly opened. "Raven-senpai?"

Her eyes shut once again. Raven stared at her for a bit longer and then put the girl on her back and left, but not before she looked back at the bug and made sure it wasn't alive. The little mutant bug wasn't moving an inch, and never will.

–

Starfire and Jinx and the rest of us headed towards the last ride the two girls could possibly be at, but the guy said they left about twenty minutes ago. The Ferris wheel is crossed out on our list.

"Raven-sensei!" Jinx yelled. "Where the hell are you damn it!"

I sighed and patted Jinx on the back, "You'll live," I said.

I looked at the rest of the group and I can tell none of them knew what to do now. Then, I saw the red head put a big grin on her face. "Friend Raven!" she called as she raced passed all of us to hug her dear friend.

But something made her stop, the girl on her back. It was Kole.

"Dude, Kole!" Beast boy called as he rushed over there as well. Jinx put on her sweet smile when she saw Raven and went up to the young teen as well. We made our way to the girl and had one question on our minds.

"What happened?" asked Robin as examined his spy. "What happened to Kole?"

"Who cares!" cried Jinx. "Are you alright Raven-sensei? Did she do anything to you that you had to use force or defend yourself?"

Raven didn't say anything or answered any of our questions. she kept walking past us.

"Friend Raven?"

She stopped and turned around slowly to face us. "Which of you boys is Robbie-Poo?" she said simply as she opened her eyes and let her cold gaze cast upon all of us.

–

_I'm finished! I'm so happy that I'm back on track! I was actually going to cut this in half but I decided you all waited long enough! I know cliffhanger, sucks for you... I'm sorry. Well, I'm tired and I want to get to sleep. Have any questions? I will answer them! I know some people maybe a little confuse so... go ahead and ask your questions! :)_

**Preview:**

**Starfire: What does this mean? What has happened?**

**Terra: I was barely in this!**

**Jinx: Who cares! Someone is trying to pick a fight and the Titans still aren't living us alone.**

**Argent: Do we have a choice? Do we have to face this person? What the hell are we going to do?**

**Starfire: Next Episode: Love Triangle Part 1:Here Kitty, kitty, kitty!**

**Raven: If you have a problem with her, then you have a problem with me.**

**Dark: Love triangles are the best kind of soap Oprah, am I right?**

_Review or I can't continue!_


	8. Love Triangle: Here Kitty, kitty, kitty

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my OC!**_

_Enjoy the little chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Episode Eight: ****Love Triangle Part 1:Here Kitty, kitty, kitty**

–

I hope you know that I just love these things called "love triangles"! They are the best! Especially if one doesn't know what the hell is going on and the other is a complete psycho! Haha! This is a twisted style of a traditional love triangle. Why? Because traditional gets kind of old, don't you think? We need to twist it up a little bit! Add some spices to the mix and swirl it around in a big bowl of fun! The tears, laughs, the love, the drama, the romance, and of course, the blood! Isn't that just terrific?

Hehe!

–

"Who the hell is Kitten?" Raven said.

Everyone from the little adventure at the amusement park, Jinx, Cyborg, Beast boy, Starfire, Robin and me were in Raven and Starfire's room. Kole was laying on Starfire's bed while Raven sat next to the unconscious girl. Starfire was next to Raven, waiting for answers just like Raven. The rest of us stood around, circling the bed and the three on it.

"She's some girl that stalks Robin," answered Cyborg. Beast boy chuckled as Robin shivered at the thought of that girl.

"Some girl..." Raven repeated as she looked at Kole's sleeping form. "Isn't there any more information than that?"

Jinx sighed and spoke up, "Kathrine Moth is her real name, but she is called Kitten. She works for the gang Black Stars. Even though she has enough money, she still works for the gang leader. And people are starting to think she doesn't fear the gang leader-"

"Who's the gang leader?" Raven asked.

"Well... umm..."

Cyborg started to speak, "No one is exactly sure who the gang leader is but we do know who is in the gang. No one in the gang ever says who the gang leader is."

"So no one knows who it can be?" asked Starfire as she looked at all of us. I smirked.

"Well, I can't even say who the leader might be. Makes me feel left out," I said as I shrugged. Raven looked at me for a few seconds before turning back to Robin.

"She wants you," said Raven. "I don't know why she needs to use Kole to come to me when she could have gone to Starfire for the warning."

"Me?" asked the confused red head.

Raven answered, "She is jealous that you are spending time with Robin,"

It was Beast boy's turn to ask the questions. "Wait! She is only jealous of Starfire? What about the other girls that Robin hangs out with?"

Cyborg said, "Unless Robin likes Starfire," he snickered at his comment.

"What? No!" Robin said as his cheeks turned a little pink.

"Raven-sensei," Jinx started as she moved closer to Raven. "When she talked to you, what exactly happened? I know what she said to you but... Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Doesn't she mean 'us'? The rest of us looked at Raven.

Raven looked like she was in deep thought. She looked at jinx and answered her, "No."

Robin said, "Tch. You have to be lying."

Raven glared at Robin and then said to him, "I shouldn't tell you anything. And I mean what I said. I'm not too sure about everything so I can't tell you anything else at this point unless I find out myself," She put her hand on her chin.

"Friend Raven, please, tell me what you mean?" said the red as she put her hand on Raven's shoulder.

Raven turned to Starfire and then said to her, "Don't worry about anything. I will tell you when I get enough information,"

"You mean us, too, right?" asked Beast Boy as he mentioned to the rest of his members of his gang.

"No," said Raven, simply. "I'm not going to tell you anything. You shouldn't be my problem at all. I'm not worried about the Teen Titans Gang."

"What?" said Beast Boy as he glared daggers at the girl. Oh. Touchy.

"Friend Raven..." said Starfire but Raven stood up and pointed towards the door.

"It's pass curfew and you are not suppose to be in girls' dorm, so get out," said Raven then she looked at me. "You too, Dark,"

I smirked and then shrugged. I made my way to the door and opened it. I looked at the boys in the gang. "Well she told you to get out as well,"

Robin had a deep scowl on his face. Before he left, I know he was glaring pitch forks at Raven behind his sunglasses. The rest of his gang followed him out the door then I was right behind them then closed the door behind me.

When we left the room, I could tell the three were furious.

Beast boy said, "Who does she think she is?"

"It is her room, she can kick us out as long as she occupies that room," I said, smiling at the younger teen.

He shook his head. "That's not what I mean! She is not telling us all the information she knows! I mean, if Kitten is after Robin don't you think we deserve to know everything!"

"True," said Cyborg. He then looked at his leader. "What do you think Robin?"

The gang leader was silent. I wonder why. I can't help but smirk. I wonder whats going on in your head Robin.

–

Back to the girl in the room you can see Raven changing Kole out of her clothes only leaving her in her bra and panties.

Jinx asked, "What are you doing Raven-sensei?"

Raven looked over the pink girl's body. Her frown deepened. "I'm looking her over," she said. "She was controlled by a mutant bug,"

"How?" asked Starfire as watched Raven from the other bed.

Then she said, "That's what I'm trying to figure out,"

"What does looking at her body going to do to help?" mumbled Jinx as she crossed her arms.

Raven poked Kole's bellybutton and pressed on it. "I sensed something here, which caused me to push the mutant bug out by hitting her stomach hard enough that she would spit it out," said Raven quietly. Kole did a small cough from the small pressure on her stomach. Then a navy blue liquid oozed out her mouth.

Jinx whispered, "What the hell?"

Raven whipped the blue liquid with her fingers.

"Interesting..."

–

Kole took a sip of tea offered by Raven. The pink haired girl looked at the sleeping red head on the other bed. Then she looked at the clock. It was midnight. Jinx went to her own dorm room a while back. Raven was changed into some sweatpants and tank top. Raven was sitting in a chair but then she stood up and went to her dresser and went through the drawers. Kole watched her as she pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts.

"Here," Raven said as she tossed the clothing to Kole. It landed on her lap. "It might be a little too big but it's something to wear,"

Kole smiled and then said, "You're being... so nice to a spy..."

Raven looked at her and took a seat at the edge of the bed. "Don't get use to it," she said in her monotone voice. Kole took another sip her hot tea. Raven laid on her back at the end of the bed, making sure she didn't land on Kole's feet. Kole smiled at the older teen. She put the tea on the side, where the lamp, the only light in the room.

"I never did..." she started. Kole fiddled with her fingers, blushed, and continued her sentence, "...got to thank you for that... night." Raven turned her head to look at Kole and caught her eye. "So thank you for... saving me."

Raven turned her attention back to the ceiling and then said, "It was nothing." A pause. "I hope you didn't break up with him..." Kole jumped, slightly, at what she said. She sighed.

She played with her hair and said to Raven, "Yeah, the cops got him..." Her eyes narrowed in sadness. She brought her knees to her face. "They won't believe him... That he was controlled by a mutant bug," Tears started to trail down her face. "Why... why are they... d-doing this?"

"You said so yourself... you had a secret of theirs," Raven said as her emotionless expression stayed.

"B-but... why... why him?" Kole buried her face in her hands, and cried silent sobs. Raven sighed, and got up and walked over to the younger girl and put her hands on her shoulder. Kole looked up from her hands, and wrapped her arms around Raven's waist, and cried her poor little heart out.

–

Raven didn't say a word to the Teen titans gang, and neither did Starfire. The only reason they would talk to them is when they have to. For example, their project for their French class. Terra found out the whole story from Beast Boy, because he couldn't keep his mouth shut around his little crush. Argent soon found out from Terra and Lilth didn't say anything about that night. Now that I think about it, Raven didn't mention Lilth at all, well, at least not yet. Now everyone needed to find out answers, and the blow out all started during lunch on the roof.

"Raven-sensei, what you are telling us that... someone with the enhance chakra controlled Kole?" asked Terra as she tried to get the story straight.

Argent corrected her, "Not someone, we know who it is and its Kitten,"

"Who is jealous of Starfire because she has been spending time with Robin? Even though they only spent one day together?" said Terra. She huffed and crossed her arms and then said, "Well that's stupid! They only spent one night together, and it was only for a project! Psyco bitch..."

"But..." started Argent as she looked down at her lunch. "How would she know?"

The red head in the group asked, "What are you talking about friend Argent?"

"The Black Star gang has been out of school since this year started. The teachers know where they are, but the students know nothing of their location. I mean, the teachers have to know or they would have sent out a search by now, don't you think?" said Argent as she played with her food.

Raven's cold, emotionless eyes gazed at her lunch made by Jinx. "What's so special about the Black Star gang?"

It was Jinx's turn to answer a question, she said, "They are one of the top four gang in the school-"

"The top four gangs?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah. There are four gangs in this school that is known to be unbeatable. That no one, but the four gangs themselves can beat each other. There is the Teen titans Gang, The Black Star Gang, the East Side Gang, and the Hive Gang, but everyone is starting to doubt them because you and Raven-sensei almost bested them so easily," said Jinx and then sighed.

"The gang you left?" asked Starfire and Jinx nodded.

Jinx started to talk again, "The Black Star gang is also fear and popular because they have the top fighter on their side,"

"Who's the top fighter?" asked Raven as she put a meatball in her mouth.

"Blackfire, Starfire's older sister," Terra answered. The red head gasp as the blonde continued. "Blackfire is extremely powerful and also holds one of the rare chakras. Which is the reason why I wanted to fight Starfire and then you, Raven-sensei."

Starfire was shocked. She didn't know what to think but she did say, "Her chakra is the purple chakra also known as the Hell-Fire chakra., so she must be the leader of the gang,"

Jinx shrugged, "Maybe, but no one knows for sure,"

Lilth was being quite the whole time. She listen to them go back and forth but there's was questions of her own that were going back and forth. _"Why?"_ she thought in her head. _"Why hasn't Raven say anything yet? She didn't tell what I did. She didn't even ask if I knew Kole was being under control. Though I should had, I am a telepathy chakra user... Wait a second!"_

"Raven-senpai?" said Lilth, trying to get the older teen's attention. Raven looked at the freshmen and said what did she want. Lilth asked, "I was just wondering, did you know why Kitten used Kole to get the message?"

Raven shrugged, "Don't know if its my place to tell you,"

"So you know why friend Raven?"

"I do but like I said, it's not my place to tell you,"

"I guess not..." mumbled the red head.

"Then, what are we going to do?" asked Terra. "I mean if she comes to try to pick a fight, what do we do?"

Raven sighed and then said, "We have to wait until that moment comes. If she is going to pick a fight I'm sure Starfire can handle herself..." She looked at the perky girl and Starfire smiled and nodded.

"And if she comes to..." Lilth trailed off.

"What is it friend Lilth?

"Well..." Lilth stared. "The Black Star gang is known as being brutal and so is Kitten. Even though she acts like a spoil brat... she is a terrifying girl."

"So she might..." started Argent. "want to hurt or even... k-kill Starfire-senpai?"

This is a reality that hit them hard. This might actually happen. Kitten was a girl known to be brutal and cruel. When she doesn't like a girl, she challenges them to a fight. At the end, she will either harm them and torture them or she will kill them. She doesn't get her hands dirty though, she get's other people to do her dirty work. If she wins or loses, it doesn't matter.

"That won't happen," said Raven in a dangerously low voice. Her eyes became colder. "If she tries to kill Starfire, she won't be able to get the chance,"

"But in a battle..." started Argent before she was interrupted.

"Like I said it won't happen," said the dark teen. "People can substitute for a battle of a death fight, am I right?" Argent nodded. "Then she won't die."

"Friend Raven..." Starfire said quietly as stared into Raven's eyes. In them, was the truth, Raven was telling the truth. If a fight to the death happens, Raven will take Starfire's place and fight Kitten. If Kitten wasn't the one to die, then it will Raven, herself. Or it won't be Starfire that will have to kill, it would be Raven instead. Starfire didn't like the idea of killing one another but she was happy that her friend cared about her so much. The red head smiled and threw her arms around Raven's neck and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

"Oh Raven-sensei..." said Jinx. "You're so cool!"

–

Robin was tense during lunch. This whole thing was... crazy. Yeah, that word fit the description of this situation. The Black Star Gang is back and seems to grow more powerful. Kitten has never taken over someone's body by using some mutant bug. This was different. Kitten wasn't powerful at all, or at least to him, usually a cry baby or a spoil brat, but she didn't take this approach before. Her chakra was deadly but had its limits, just like any other chakra. The Enhance chakra is where someone can pick a thing and the ability to make it stronger. Just like himself. Robin also has the Enhance Chakra. Kitten can effect bugs and he can only effect his body.

"Hey! Still thinking about last night?" said a red head known as Flash. He patted Robin on the back and took a seat next to him. Everyone in the group known about the night with Kole, who no one has seen since. Everything has turned in to one major headache but there was nothing they can do until the gang Black Star comes back from their little... detour or adventure.

Robin rolled his shoulders and said, "Yeah. I didn't think Kitten would grow this powerful. Usually, she's... useless,"

Flash then said, "Not completely useless, Robin. Remember, she has more connections then anyone in this school," He took a bite into his sandwich. "And her chakra is deadly just like yours. I don't understand the whole... controlling Kole thing but, she can be deadly opponent, my friend."

Robin nodded.

"Yo!" said a deep voice. Cyborg came up to their usual lunch table with Hot Spot next to him.

Robin jumped and looked at his alert companion, "What is it?"

The young man took a deep breath and motioned towards someone on the other side of the lunch room. He said, "Look it's one of the members from the Black Star gang."

Robin looked behind him and saw a young Japanese women talk with a member of another gang.

"Cheshire," said Robin. This is a perfect time to get Kole but he hasn't heard from her all day. Usually he would let her rest, but he needed answers. "We all can't confront her or everyone in school would be looking at us funny,"

"We're not exactly friends," mumbled Hot Spot as he focus on the Asian girl.

Flash looked at his leader, "So what are we going to do?" he asked.

Robin drummed his fingers on the table and focused on the teen. What to do? Fight them? That won't solve everything. It would just blow up into something bigger. And fighting her means fighting Blackfire, who must be the leader, at least that's what he thought. Can he take on Blackfire? Maybe. She beat him once, but at the end of the match, she lost most of her energy. Maybe she grew more powerful, maybe not, who knows? He's not going to find out by challenging her and still isn't sure about what happened at the carnival, but he can only get answers from two other people.

"We have to find them," said the young leader.

"Who?" asked Hot spot.

"Kole, or Raven,"

–

"What do you want?" asked Raven in her normal monotone voice. Robin was able to pull Raven from her locker to outside the school, with Starfire standing there with her.

"We just want answers," said Robin as calmly as he could. His gang looked just as relaxed as he but to you the truth, they were anxious.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "What for?" Robin's hands clenched and Raven can tell he was irritable. She watched him carefully as he did the same.

"What happened to Kole? None of us has seen her all day. We want to know what exactly happened," Robin said.

"I thought I already told you what you needed to know." said the emotionless teen.

Cyborg spoke up, "We want to know everything. Robin had a feeling you were not telling us everything. Did you know who the Black Star gang is?"

"Yes," she answered. "Starfire and I, both, know who they are. A very powerful gang, I get it, they're bad,"

"Yes, and my sister, Blackfire is part of this gang as well, yes?" said the innocent red head.

Robin looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, she is. And I hope you know that they are back from their trip or whatever they were doing,"

Raven's expression didn't change and she said, "I didn't know _that_. So does that mean that your little girlfriend here?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Robin shouted. Aww, he is so cute when he blushes.

"Sure she isn't..." Raven's dried tone trailed off as she looked at something far more interesting then Robin. She looked over at the blue sky and watched the clouds move slowly. "A bad omen..."

"What?" asked Robin, unclear of what she had said. He heard her but was not sure what it has meant.

Raven shook her head, "It means nothing to you. I was just... thinking of something,"

Robin frowned deeper and said to Raven, "You said bad omen. What do you mean?"

Starfire decided to side with Robin this time. "Please, friend Raven, you must tell us what you mean," This was no time to be playing mystery girl, dear Raven! What do you mean? What will you say?

"I..." the dark, mysterious girl started. "...was talking to myself. Why would you even want to know what's going in my head?" Before any one of them can say anything. Raven continued, "I don't have to explain myself to you... Kitten is not the one I was sensing. It was someone else,"

It was Flash's turn to ask questions, "What do you mean? Kitten didn't control Kole?"

"Yes, she did. I mean something else but like I said before, I don't have to explain myself to you. All I know Kitten is back and her little 'boyfriend' should talk to her about the incident from last night, not me. This is suppose to be your problem not mines," said Raven as she stopped looking at the clouds and back at Robin. Her eyes were cold as ice, and her gaze was hard as rock. I'm pretty sure if Robin was to his shades off, his glare would match Raven's and there would be an epic staring contest. Haha!

"It's not like we wanted to drag you into it!" protested Hotspot as he grew angry at the stubborn girl.

"Yeah!" said Beast boy, siding with his friend and partner.

Starfire looked between her two friends as they didn't move or say another word to each other. What was she going to say? What was she going to do? Should she side with Raven or Robin. They are both right in a way. Raven and herself didn't ask to be caught up in their affairs, yet they should help the gang since they were in it anyway. Plus, it was the right thing to do.

The red head said, "Um, friend Raven, maybe we should reconsider. Though we may not want to be in this, we should help because..." When Raven turn to face her and look into her eyes, the red head stopped.

"Raven-sensei!" said a voice from a far. A pink hair teen ran up to the group, while Raven stood up straight, no longer leaning on the wall. Jinx went up to her teacher and caught her breath.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's Kole! I did what you told me to do, but then she started coughing blood!" said the younger girl.

The leader of the Teen Titans gang became more alert and said, "What is wrong with her? Where is she?" Instead of answering, Raven rushed passed them with Jinx towing behind her, soon followed by the red head. The boys looked at each other before going after them.

–

When they got to Raven and Starfire's dorm room, they saw the pink hair freshmen breathing heavily with blood splattered on the covers. Her blue eyes were wide, her teeth was clenched, and was she clutching her head. The poor girl screamed as she threw her head back.

Raven closed the door as the Teen Titans Gang circled around her. Robin reached to put a hand on her back but she slapped it away. "Don't touch me..." she said in a low voice.

"Friend Raven, could it be the bug?" said Starfire.

Then Flash said, "Maybe another one got into her system. You should get it out like you did the last time,"

"It's not a bug," Raven said. "I would have sensed it, but I must have been from the one before,"

Kole released another ear piercing scream. She coughed and hacked up a chunk of blood. Beast boy looked like he was turning green. Raven walked over to the girl and took a chair and sat next to the bed. Raven held onto Kole's head and closed her eyes. Kole was trying to shake her head out of her grip but it was useless. Raven had her still. Kole's hand was gripping on Raven's wrists and digging her nails into her.

"_Focus," _said Raven in her head, but she was not talking to herself, but to Kole. She was trying to mentally communicate with each other.

"Robbie-poo..." she whispered. Robin narrowed his eyes. "... is mine... back off..." If you watched closely Kole's shadow's twitched and twitched. If Kitten was not controlling her with a bug, then what is happening? After effects? Maybe...

Starfire was not amused. She was worried for Kole and even Robin. Why was this 'Kitten' doing this? Did she really care for Robin this much that she would... kill someone? _"No,"_ Starfire decided. _"No one would do this for love... This Kitten must surely be insane. What... is her true reason?"_

–

The next day and everyone has decided to get answers from the Black Star gang. There was something more, and bigger to the reason. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast boy, Jinx, Terra, Argent, Flash, Hotspot and even Lilth, all decided to help each other in this cause. The great, arrogant, stubborn team was getting help from a bunch of girls. Raven was still focused on getting through to Kole in her disturbed mental state.

It was after school, right after classes ended, they would go off looking for the members. The members were Cheshire, Kitten, Blackfire, Duela, and Ravager. You will know more about the others later, I promise.

Robin was alone. He decided it would be best because he knew Kitten would like him alone. He needed to talk to her alone before the rest of the gang or the groupof girls helping him. He had this feeling that the gang had been up to something. Kitten is going more insane then he thought. He almost killed his top spy and friend. She was trying to warn them, but why use Kole? He didn't know. Raven wouldn't tell him anything. She said it wasn't her place to tell him. He knew that it meant that he had to wait until Kole told him everything. His thoughts went back to Raven. She would make a wonderful ally, maybe even a member, but he knew it wouldn't happen. It would take a lot of convincing and Beast boy isn't fond of the girl either. He stopped in his tracks and his thoughts.

The teen leader stopped and turned and there he saw the person he was looking for. There she was smiling so innocently that it was sickening. The blonde girl with blue eyes was standing there waiting for his response. She was dressed in the high school uniform with a pink ribbon in her hair, with pink bracelets, earrings, and a pink necklace.

"Robbie-poo..." Her voice was a high pitched but she spoke in a low tone. "Oh, Robbie-poo, I missed you so much! Did you miss me?"

Robin snarled and said, "Kitten," in a low, dangerous voice.

"I returned to you, so we can be together forever!" The girl went over Robin to grab his hand but he pushed away. The girl stopped and frowned. "Why did you push away?" she said as she started to grow angry. "It's that girl isn't it?"

"You try to put Kole in danger!" Robin said. "All because of Starfire?"

"When I came back..." she started. "I did not expect you to go on a date with some stupid bimbo!"

Robin grew even more angry and shouted, "Starfire didn't do anything to you! We were just hanging out,"

"Why are you defending her?" she shouted. Kitten was not amused. Her eyes were widen with pure rage and her teeth was clenched. "She is... she is taking you away from me!"

"Friend Robin!" said a voice not too far from where they were standing. Starfire rushed to her new friend. "Are you of the alright?"

The red head stopped when she saw a girl glaring daggers at her. Kitten was beyond pissed. Starfire didn't need an introduction to know who this girl was. The red head wasn't happy to see her either. She was the reason why everyone was in danger. Her new friend, Robin, was upset because of this girl's actions. Her actions did not describe love. She didn't know what to call it but Starfire knew it was not love. It was not right.

"You!" said Kitten in a threatening voice. "You don't deserve to be with Robbie-poo! I do!"

Starfire became angry, "I didn't do anything to you! And, if I say so myself, you deserve to be with friend Robin as well!"

"What did you say to me?" Kitten said threw her clenched teeth. "We will settle this then..."

Robin knew what was going to happen and what was coming. Kitten then said, "We will fight and end this,"

Robin was surprised when Starfire said, "Fine. I will duel you,"

Kitten snickered darkly. Starfire rubbed her fingers together with her hands still by her side, stiff as a board. The red head would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid, but she was also confident. She will not lose.

"Pick your battle," said Kitten as she smirked.

The red head said, "Death's wait,"

Now a little love triangle with blood in the mix.

–

_Sorry if this is a bit short! But I wanted everything to be explained in the next chapter. And, yes, I changed the title of this chapter because it was going to be split in two. There is going to be a Starfire/Robin/Kitten triangle action! I hope you all enjoyed! And the next one will be even more interesting/ Oh, and someone asked why did I name the last chapter "double o 7". Well, because it was about spies and I got the phrase from an old spy movie._

**Preview:**

**Starfire: Friend Robin, I know this girl does not love you. Love is not violent.**

**Argent: Lilth... Tell me what's wrong.**

**Jinx: There is more to this, isn't there?**

**Terra: Love triangles... bleh... There's already enough drama...**

**Argent: Next Time: Love Triangle part 2: Star VS. Bugs!**

**Raven: This is a bad omen...**

**Dark: Love, Drama, Action!**

_Review please! And Happy Valentine's Day!_


	9. Love Triangle: Star Vs Bug

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my OC!**_

_Enjoy the little chapter!_

**Love Triangle part 2: Star VS. Bugs!**

–

There is something about bugs that interest me. They don't have bones inside but an exoskeleton on the outside. They can lift up ten times their own weight but can be squashed pretty easily. You swing at them so they can go away but they end up stinging you in the neck, and some end up dying. Some have poison that kill you if you are not brought to a doctor on time. That one little sting might bring you to a disaster. Fleas spread the plague back in 1665 in London, but they got it from the rat, so its not totally their fault. I'm pretty sure bugs can spread a lot of things, and death is one of them. Bugs are pests, they annoy you and come into your little peaceful house, and make a mess of things because they are corrupted by jealousy.

Bugs can be entertaining.

–

"You're going to fight her?" yelled Terra as the group gathered at the roof.

Jinx stepped in, "I may not like agreeing with Terra but she's right. Are you insane?"

"Its not like she is going to fight her to the death," Robin said as he leaned against the fence.

Starfire then said, "Friends, please! I know it might not be the safest decision but I must do this! This kitten must be stopped and I'm afraid she wont listen to me if I try to talk to her. I can take care of myself! I will fight this battle no matter what!"

Robin looked at the foreign girl for a moment and smiled, "And I'm sure you will win too." He said as he moved from his position to rest a hand on her shoulder. The red turned to him and smiled.

"You're going to let her do it?" said Beast boy looking at his leader with a gape expression.

Robin turned to his younger partner. "I know I would take the battle myself but... I have confidence in Starfire." He said.

The red head gave him a quick embrace. "Thank you," she said, "I just hope Kole will be okay and this Kitten will learn a lesson!"

–

Raven stared at the young girl before her. She was able to calm down the girl but wasn't totally sure why this would happen. Flash was on the other bed looking back and forth between Raven and Kole. He had to admit he was pretty bored but still intrigued by the mysterious girl in front of him. She was holding the girl's head trying to do...something. He didn't know exactly what but he could guess.

Raven returned to her possession once again. She put the tip of her fingers on Kole's head, holding it in place.

Tired of the silence, Flash decided to speak up and say, "What are you trying to do?"

"Find the source," she simply put it.

"How?Why? We already know its Kitten." Flash said.

Raven gave him a quick glance and then brought her focus to Kole again. "I know," she said, "but there's something wrong and off about this whole situation,"

Flash grew curious and sat up. "Why would it be off?"

"There shouldn't be any after affects," she said quietly. "

"But-"

Raven interrupted him, "She only posses the Enhance chakra. The only thing it can do is select one object and make it better. I can understand that she can control mutant bugs, but taking over a human's body to do whatever you want is a whole other level. And after the bug was knocked out of her system, there shouldn't be anything else; just that..." she trailed on to her own thoughts, still holding Kole's head.

"So..." Flash began, "your saying that Kitten didn't do this?"

"I'm saying this type of chakra can't do any of this without any type of help or..." Raven began but paused as she moved away from Kole and put her hand under her chin. She walked away from the bed and towards the window. Flash didn't ask anything but he waited from Raven to gather the thoughts in her head. "Control..." she finished as her eyes narrowed.

"So your saying someone helped Kitten used her mutant bugs to control Kole?" asked Flash as he faced Raven and kept his attention on her.

"Yes...but the question is: Who?"

–

Jinx and Terra tried to convince Starfire to back down from the fight, but the red head dare not to give in to them. They all walked to Raven and Starfire's room and the whole entire trip there was only arguments.

When they all went into the room. They saw Raven in the same spot where they last saw her and Flash concentrating on the two girls in front of him. His head perked up and he smiled with a wave. "Sup?" He asked.

Jinx immediately rush to Raven. Beast boy swore she went quick as Flash. The pink hair girl went to the emotionless girl's side and said, "Please, Raven-sensei convince Starfire-senpai to not do the fight with Kitten! I mean we don't know what trick she got up her sleeve! I mean what if she get's badly hurt or something! She might be sent to the hospital, or even worst! She might-"

Cyborg then cut in, "Jinx, I'm pretty sure Starfire can handle herself."

"But Starfire-senpai-!"

It was Flash's turn to cut in, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...Starfire is going to fight Kitten?"

"Ooh, I got it! Cat Fight! Pun completely intended." Beast boy said as he smirked. Cyborg smacked him on the head. The younger boy rubbed his head while giving him a glare.

"No time for your bad jokes, idiot," said the African American.

Jinx nodded her and said "Agree," as Terra giggles at Beast boy's joke.

He smiled at Terra with a wide grin.

Flash jumped off the bed and went to the group. "Hey guys! Guess what Raven found out?" A small silence meant he can continue to explain and he did, "She found out that Kitten didn't control Kole all by herself. She had help from another advance chakra user."

Shocked faces were displayed but Robin, the ever 'so cool' leader, got over it quickly and respond, "It makes sense. The enhance chakra wouldn't be able to do all this."

"But..." Hot spot finally said, "who helped her?"

"It has to be Blackfire!" said Cyborg with a loud outburst. "She has one of the most powerful chakras out there. It has to be her."

Jinx jumped in, "That would make sense, but wouldn't Raven-sensei have detected something already?" she said as she turn to look at Flash. He shrugged and scratched his head.

"She doesn't know who did it either." Flash said. "Didn't detect an obvious chakra yet."

Argent rubbed her temples and said, "This is giving me a bit of a headache...so if Raven-senpai didn't detect a chakra yet it means that it couldn't be Blackfire. Her chakra is strong but obvious to spot to any other rare chakra holders and mind chakra users..." A pause and a realization came into her head. "Wait! Lilth, can you go into Kole's mind too and work together with Raven-senpai?"

The blonde thought about this, and didn't like the idea of going inside Kole's head with Raven. Finally she said, "Maybe but it might be dangerous. It's already tough for me to go inside someone's head; it's a bit advance. If three chakras mix together it might end up with one of us not coming back to consciousness..."

Terra raised an eyebrow. "what do you mean?" she asked.

"I might be able to go back in, but if we do it might cause a psychological damage to her brain and we might fail to bring Kole back with the information. We can get what we want, but we will loose Kole's in the process." Lilth said as the rest of the group try to come up with something else.

Another solution to fix the problem much quicker? Not possible. There is only so much a chakra user can do. Starfire wanted to fight because she wants to teach Kitten a lesson; hurting others won't do anything, and wanted to help Kole and Robin, but didn't want to hurt anyone, who did nothing wrong, in this process. No one wanted to hurt innocent people while trying to figure out and solve this issue, so for now, they will have to be patient.

Raven didn't respond to anything they were saying but concentrating on the problem at hand. Her eyes closed and body relaxed, hands on Kole's head, and movement undetectable. She stayed perfectly still and didn't jump at any of the outburst near her. She was going deep into Kole's subconscious, and while she was searching she was only able to detect a navy blue chakra, an enhance chakra, that was driven by...What's the emotions she is feeling coming from the girl? Raven found a negative feeling vibrating from this chakra. She focused on it. On the surface, you would be able to see her eyebrows knot together. The teenage girl tried to read the emotions and devotion of this control, but when she was close...

Raven's eyes opened slowly as she moved her hands away from Kole's head. Her were eyes narrowed and her lips drawn to a thin line.

Starfire saw the actions and said, "Did you find anything friend Raven?"

"I was blocked...no...more like, cut off." Raven said as she got up from her spot still staring at Kole.

"Bu what? Was it Kitten?" asked hot spot.

Raven turned to face them. She shook her head. "No, by another chakra source. Someone who was helping Kitten."

Robin went up to the girl and asked, "Did you figure out what kind of chakra? Do you recognize it at all?"

"No," Raven said as she looked at the leader, "when I felt Kitten chakra deep inside Kole's subconscious, I can tell it was fading, but there. It would explain the outburst earlier. Then I had the connection, but I was interrupted. It was too quick for me to tell, by that, I know it must be someone very well trained in their usage of their chakra, someone powerful,"

"So its not Blackfire or anyone else you know. You can't tell who it is and Kole is still unconscious..." Hot spot said as he sat on the ground, "so we are basically fucked,"

Raven only rolled her eyes as she shrugged. She then looked towards Starfire. The red head smiled at her friend and in return Raven said, "So you're going to fight Kitten, huh? Good luck with that,"

"You are going to let her fight Kitten!" screamed Jinx. "She might-" Raven quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Starfire is a big girl now, she upgraded to pull ups from diapers a long time ago," said Raven as Flash chuckled at her sarcastic comment. "Now, all of you, go away. I'm tired, and need to get my homework done and sleep."

–

The next day, this is the day of the show down. Starfire repeatedly looked at the clock. The day was going by slow, and it was only first block. She wasn't excited yet she wasn't scared. She can handle the battles but she doesn't want to...kill her even if its necessary. Starfire was playing with her pen as she didn't pay attention to anything the teacher was seeing. She was in the classroom where she doesn't have Raven to calm her down, and help her focus, so not the only thing she can do is think about the fight. As the teacher talks about the human body and the nervous system, Starfire was thinking about Kitten.

She tighten her fist around her pen. She wanted to fight her but...not do anything too rash and hurtful, nothing that will get her into a hospital but the nice infirmary here. The girl hurt someone innocent because she wanted revenge on someone else. Kitten wanted to kill and fight others so she can have Robin, this made the red head angry. Love was not violent, love is something different, love is suppose to be beautiful; not bloody.

Snap!

Starfire was too deep into her thoughts to even notice how she tighten her grip around the pen so much that it broke. She stared at her pen for a second before quickly going into her bag to get a new one.

A tap on her shoulder made her turn around. A girl who sat behind her whispered, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine friend Bumble Bee." Starfire said with a smile. After receiving another pen, the red turned around and tried to pay attention to the teacher up ahead.

The girl behind her had a small frown on her face, and her eyes focused on the girl in front of her before she drew her attention to the teacher.

–

It's 8:50, and its the beginning of the second block. Argent was in gym at the moment. In gym class, there is more than just throwing balls, they learn about chakra, and fighting skills. At the moment everyone was taking notes in a warm classroom about how chakra can heal you.

"Your own chakra can heal yourself. You don't have to concentrate to do that. It's an involuntary reflex. People that have chakra can heal quicker than others."

A student raised their hand; it was Lilth.

"Yes Ms. Clay?"

"This may be a little off topic but do you know how a telepathic user may cure a person's mind? Or if they can...bring them back from a coma?"

Mr. Mullah was stunned by the question and asked his own, "Why would you be so curious about that Ms. Clay? I understand that its in your area but not even close to your level,"

The blonde shrugged and said, "I'm just curious."

"Well..." the gym teacher started, "mind manipulation would be the exact term for that sort of technique. A telepathic chakra user would need a lot of training and focus so they can to do that. It's a very advance level."

"Yes, but how can they do that?" said Lilth.

Mr. Mullah taped on his chin as thought about this and after some time he said, "This person would have to reach deep into the subconscious and pull them out. It would take time, but possible. The telepathic would create "a soul self"."

"And that is?" she asked.

"When you project your mind out your body. Then go into the person's subconscious, and reach for their "soul self". Then bringing them back to the real world. This has hardly been done. It would take more training then what I give this class," said the teacher.

Lilth popped a new question, "Can it be possible to interrupt someone during this operation?"

"Yes it is, but like I said, it's a very advance level. To cut someone off when another is going through someone's subconscious, they must put a barrier, or push them out of their mind. Just like regular. When someone invades someone's mind, they can push them out or put up a barrier to block them out. It must be a psychic barrier and strong too. To push someone out, you must concentrate on the person, and I believe, picture them getting pushed out of a door way. This image must be performed. I don't know why it has to be a door, but that is the image that must be projected inside your mind." explained Mr. Mullah.

"It sounds way too simple to be advance," said Lilth as she waved her pencil in the air.

The gym teacher laughed, "Yes it does, but the catch is, that it must be done quickly, and uses a lot of users' energy. For this to be done fast, and have you back on your feet in no time, there would be more complications in the mix. Many telepathic chakra users seem to find this difficult because during the situation, it must be rushed and you have to close out the intruders as well,"

"Okay, I get that, but can they cause pain to the intruders?" asked Lilth as she became more serious and curious.

Mr. Mullah answered, "Yes and no. That's because only a few telepathic chakra users can do that."

"Like who?" she asked. Argent swore she almost saw her friend jump out of the chair.

"Rare chakra holders for example. The Dark and Light chakra are famous for doing that. They can even cause you so much pain that it can put you into a state where you are "stunned". Its similar to a brain damaged person, but you don't lose a part of your brain. You are just trapped in your subconscious and unable to do anything," said Mullah as he started drawing on the board. Then he said, "Picture yourself in a box. Its the barrier that's put around you by the rare chakras. They are not using their own powers for that. They are using your energy and chakra, and that is where the pain comes from; your own chakra being bent by theirs. Then they can bend it around your subconscious and pushing your mind in there. I don't know exactly how, but that is how it works. To bend someone's chakra can very challenging, even for the rare chakras, and also very deadly. If it's not done right then," He snapped his fingers, "like that. They drop dead."

"I see..." Lilth said as she looked down at the desk.

"If you want, Lilth, you can borrow the book on this if this is really intriguing to you," said the gym teacher as he goes inside his desk to pull out a medium size book. "This is very old, so please protect it."

The blonde went up to the front and took the book from his hand, "Thank you,"

When she returned to her seat Mr. Mullah said, "Alright now back to the lesson!"

Lilth didn't pay attention but quickly started reading the book written by a telepathic user in the language only people with chakra can translate. She concentrated on putting more chakra to her eyes, and the words that looked like gibberish, soon turned into plain English in her eyes.

–

9:05 am, still only the second block, but this time with Terra sitting in her class, drawing in her note book. She doesn't pay attention to the teacher as she drags on about something she could care less about. There is nothing interesting about how Henry VIII and his six wives.

"People think that Henry killed all of his wives but it wasn't true. He only killed two of them, divorced two, one died after a failed childbirth, and the other survived, or lived a bit longer than him."

Terra only looked out the window and just watched the clouds float by. She looked calmed, but inside she was worried for her friend. She could be seriously injured, but Raven was right. Starfire can make her own decisions, and take care of herself. The blonde let a loud enough sigh for the teacher to notice.

"I"m sorry Ms. Terra, am I boring you?" said scary looking woman.

The blonde jumped as she notice the teacher was right in front of her. "Uh.." was the only response that came out of her mouth.

"Detention Ms. Markov," said the teacher simply and turned around and made her way to the front.

"What! That's totally unfair, Ms. Ryan!" yelled the young blonde

"Is it? Too bad."

"Well maybe if the class wasn't so boring I wouldn't space out..." Terra mumbled. Apparently, it wasn't quite enough because Ms. Ryan heard perfectly clear.

"Well you wouldn't know its boring or not if you payed attention. Now class, the top reason why King Henry VIII is so important is because his wife also possessed a chakra," said Ms. Ryan as she caught sight of Terra perking up in the corner of her eye.

"No way!" said another student, and it was Beast boy. "Dude! What was her chakra?"

"Well, Mr. Garfield, Henry VII's second wife had the chakra that is rare, but not rare enough to be one of the rare chakras. Do you know why?" said the teacher as she started to write on the board. She wrote _'Notes'_ and put down _'Anne Boleyn had chakra'_. A student raised his hand. "Yes, John?"

"The rare chakras only happen every one in a hundred years, and people had failed to control it and died instantly. Also they have guardians." He said.

"You are correct. Her chakra was considered rare because not a lot of people could control it, but many had it. But she was able to control it very well. All her records of owning chakras was forgotten, destroyed, and lost. She was able to have people do her biding. She had the Manipulating Chakra. She was, later, the queen so it wasn't so hard, but when it came to the Anglican church, getting supporters for her husband, and making the king fall in love with her and marry her, she had to use her power. It was very simple, it could be compared to telepathic chakra but some people are not sure. There was telepathic users in the past and in the present that couldn't manipulate other to their biding. So now, Anne Boleyn, wanted the king of England, so when they had a private talk, she used him," she took a pause and stopped writing on the board. "She didn't know that it would last for too long, or had an after effect..."

That got Terra thinking, _"An after effect? Could that mean the one that helped Kitten may have the Manipulating chakra? But...who knows...maybe the manipulating chakra was never really study that much..." _

The teacher continued, "This made his mind rewired and mixing all of his emotions and thoughts at times. When she said she could bare him a son, she also used her powers. He quickly divorced Catherine of Aragon, and married Anne after a few years. After Anne gave birth to their daughter Elizabeth I, who later became Queen of England, and said Anne bewitched him and soon she was beheaded. The 'after effect' only happen during small times when he slept with other woman besides his wive, he thought he wanted them but in some dairy entries it showed that he hated the fact of sleeping with other woman."

Terra had her attention on the story, maybe there is more to the Manipulating Chakra...

–

Around 10:30, and it was near the end of third block. One more block then lunch time, then Robin will be able to talk to the others, all together. He tapped his pencil impatiently, as he looked back forth between the teacher and the clock. He had a deep frown planted on his face as he wonders why the clock won't move faster. He should have used his enhance chakra on clocks instead.

Cyborg nudged him and said, "Yo, man. Relax. You being all tense about this is not going to make that clock go faster,"

Robin gave a heavy sigh and said, "I know. Just fifteen more minutes left." The leader tapped his fingers vigorously on his desk as he tried his best to pay attention to the teacher.

Cyborg leaned back in his chair. He never seen Robin this tense about a girl, he must really like her. Maybe it was love at first sight. He almost smiles at his joke but this whole situation wasn't a joke. Kitten told the whole damn school so everyone is going to make sure they arrive at seven o clock, on the dot, for the show down.

He started to think about Kitten. She had a crush on Robin for about a year, because he was so popular. She tried to get his attention like anyone else, but that's the thing. She was just like any other girl, so what happen? Cyborg had a deep frown on his face. He looked at his leader and back at the board, trying to piece something together.

This was giving him a headache.

–

Lunch time ladies and gentlefolks! The usual table that consist of Raven, Starfire, Jinx, Terra, Argent and Lilth was going to become bigger.

"Hey," said the leader of Titans group behind Starfire's back. The girls turned around and looked at him. "Maybe we can sit on the roof together."

–

They did. Some felt a bit awkward around the other group of friends, but some just didn't care.

Jinx happily sat next to Raven and brought a box of food. "Here's your lunch Raven-sensei!" said the young girl as Raven took her lunch and lean on the fence. "This time its Chinese food with chicken, I thought you would like it because you seem to like exotic food,"

How can you tell?

Robin decided to speak, "Is there anything new with Kole?" he asked as he took a bite of the school's pizza.

Raven chewed and swallowed her food before talking, "Shes' still unconscious, but there isn't any side effects or sudden changes, so for now she's fine as she can be."

"And are you fine with your fight Starfire?" asked the leader. The red head put on a smile, which he return with a smile of his own.

"I am more than fine, friend Robin! I am more than confident about my fight!" said Starfire.

Cyborg smiled at the girl and said, "Well, I'm glade you have high hopes! It's always good to be positive!"

Flash just ate away as he watch the group talk. He thought this was going to be more awkward than ever with silence for the whole world to spare, but it seemed fine. He sat next to his French partner, but didn't really bother to start a conversation with her. She didn't seem the one for small talk. Raven mostly looked at the clouds than pay attention to the people around her. Flash kept eating from the never ending void of the lunch box he made.

Instead of talking about the fight, the group just settled on what happen at school. Lilth was reading her book and her lunch, more than contributing to the conversations. Raven's eyes moved to the book at in Lilith's hands. Her eyes narrowed a little.

Argent nudged her friend and said, "So how is the book that Mr. Mullah gave you?"

The blonde was knocked out of her trance and turned to her friend with a smile, "It's really interesting, but I was hoping it could tell me a bit more. Maybe by the time I end this chapter, I could practice that blocking thing." Lilth said.

"Maybe Raven-senpai can help you?" suggested her friend. Lilth didn't like that thought.

She shook her head and said, "No. I learn better when I'm self taught."

"But-"

"She can learn just fine from the book, Argent." Raven interrupted, which got the attention from the rest of the group.

"Yea I know that, but wouldn't it be easier if she learned from you?" asked the freshman.

"Maybe, but I learned how to do most of those techniques from the book when I was younger. If I can do it, she can do it," said the older girl as she took a scoop of her noodles with the chopsticks.

Lilth asked, "You were able to get your hands on this book?"

The emotionless girl nodded. "Yes, and I still have it if you really want proof." Raven said.

A bit of silence hung over, and Terra decided to break the awkwardness with her own thoughts. "Raven-sensei! In history class me and Beast boy learned something interesting and might help you figure out the person that helped Kitten!"

"You did?" said Robin with alertness,

"We did?" asked the clueless Beast boy.

"Yea! Remember? One of King Henry VIII's wives had the manipulation chakra! Maybe it has something to do Kole's state." said the blonde as she waited patiently for someone's response.

Robin rubbed his chin as he thought back to when he learned the same thing. It could be very possible. It might be the answer. He nodded. "Yes, it could be our answer,"

"Raven-sensei? You agree too, right?" asked her blonde student.

She narrowed her eyes and seemed to be in deep thought. "Maybe," was her only reply before she looked back at the clouds, "it might be it,"

Everyone seemed to agree with the three. It made perfect sense, but now the only question is: who had this chakra?

–

It was the last block of the day and Jinx was, also, concentrating on the future fight. She was in gym, learning different fighting styles from the other gym teacher, Ms. Toko. Toko-sensei was the proper name everyone called her.

"Spread your legs like this and make a firm stance like this. Make sure your legs are stamped to the ground so your opponent won't knock you down." said the teacher.

This was never Jinx's strength, but with Raven-sensei and Toko-sensei, things have become a bit easier. Jinx was more likely to pass an exam on chakra control then fighting stances. She looked at Terra not too far from her. The blonde was the opposite with her. She could do anything with physical fighting, but chakra control was her weakness. Jinx ripped her attention away from that, and focus more on the teacher, but soon she was thinking of Kitten and Starfire. Hopefully this fight will stop Kitten, and they can get Kole back, even if she didn't like her, it wouldn't be right to leave her there.

Jinx followed the instructions as best she could while thinking of the results of the upcoming fight.

Starfire could win and teach Kitten a lesson, or she could lose and Kitten can get what she wants., or even worst; things can get carried away and Starfire could die.

Jinx hoped it was the first option that came true in the end.

–

The crowd has formed, whispers were heard, and the air was filled with tension. I, Dark Watson, was waiting for our fighters. This fight will end in blood, and I couldn't wait.

Kitten stepped out of the crowd and into the circle that was formed, waiting for the girl that angers her the most. Soon I can see Starfire entering the ring as well, as her friends stayed back and watched the scene unfold.

I stepped between them. I looked from the blonde to the red head. I said, "This fight is Death's Wait! The first one to be knocked out, will be the one who loses. When the person wins, we walk away." I raised my hand in the air and waved it around. "Ready? Fight!" I was able to step back before the two start charging at each other.

Kitten had a crazy look in her eyes with a wicked smirk as she went towards Starfire. A fist drawn back and ready to contact the read head's face. Starfire stopped in her tracks as Kitten came to her. The girl decided to play defense as the blonde charged towards her. Kitten through a punch to her, as Starfire ducked away from hit. Next we have Starfire trying to return the punch with a kick to the stomach, and this, succeeded.

This kick was able to push Kitten a few feet away. The blonde charged again but this time moving faster than she was before. This shocked Starfire and Kitten was able to contact her fist to her jaw. The sound of Starfire's jaw cracking, made a rush of excitement of through Kitten's veins. Starfire was sent back, flying, and to the ground, but she quickly got on her feet.

"_She's not holding back..."_ Starfire thought with shock still written on her face but soon seriousness entered. _"Then neither will I."_

Her arms crossed to a shape of an X and focus all her chakra. Kitten took the opportunity to do the same. The girls gathered and activated their chakra. Things will end here.

Starfire was the first one to move, she was more quick on her feet. Kitten made sure was ready to block. Starfire didn't go straight for the punch, instead she flipped above the girl, landing, and hit her in the back of the skull. It may cause some damage to the brain.

Kitten only stumbled so much and turned around with a vicious look in her eyes. I can see deep hate in her eyes.

"We can stop," said the red head as she still held her stance. Only a scowl formed on Kitten's face at the thought of being equal terms with this girl.

"I don't think so," she said before she rushed to Starfire, but this time she wasn't caught off guard. The foreign girl quickly acted and caught the fist going towards her. Another one cam to her but that was stopped too.

The blonde quickly pushed her off with a strong kick to the stomach. Air was knocked out of her with the strong force. Starfire had no choice but to let go and steady her breathing. The fight barely started and she was losing; this wasn't going to happen. Kitten didn't give her chance to catch her breath, but Starfire was prepared. The red head made stamp stance, brought her leg up, and kicked the girl in the chest with all the strength she had; that may kill her.

Kitten was sent back with blood sprouting from her lips.

She tumbled on the ground, but she was able to get on her knees. She took deep breaths as blood escape from the corner of her lips. The blonde took her fist and forced it into the ground. What was she doing?

Chakra pumped from hand to the ground. A smirk crossed her mouth as she brought up a bug. A small worm, wiggling in her hands. She stood up and looked towards the red head with her evil eyes. Her hands squeezed around the bug and poured her chakra into the bug.

It took some time but Starfire was able to figure out what she is doing and quickly rushed to the girl. Kitten dropped the bug on the floor, and then bug began to grow. It became as big as a dog, and reached to Kitten's knees. Starfire gasped at the incredible thing. It would be cool if that thing wasn't about to kill her.

Most of the crowd stared at awe, but there was one that wasn't paying any attention to the bug: Raven. Instead she kept her eyes on Kitten, waiting for her to do something.

A regular worm would move slow, but this mutated one moved too fast for words, and towards our favorite red head.

Starfire focused her chakra to her formed fist, and used her strength to punch the worm. She got it with one quick and swift punch. She was able to bring the bug down with a hole drilled into its head.

The red head pulled her fist out left with goo on her hands and the bug on the ground. It quickly shrank to its original size. Starfire was still surprise by the technique used, but too caught up in her thoughts to notice Kitten coming from behind and throwing a foot and contacted the back of her head. Kitten really isn't so bad when it comes to stredigy.

Kitten wasn't going to give up so easily. She really wasn't going easy on her. Starfire was knocked to the ground. She rubbed her head with some blood left on her hand. The red head stood and stared at the smirking girl. Starfire then started to float. What is this? She can fly? Never have I seen a strength chakra user fly. This is the first. Everyone was surely shock, well maybe not her little group of friends over there, but everyone else didn't expect this little treat.

She rushed and brought her fist back while flying to Kitten with such great speed, I wouldn't be so surprise if kitten didn't make it, but she did. The blonde jumped out of the way, as Starfire contacted with the ground. Cracking and shaking the earth beneath us all, like a small earthquake. Kitten didn't land so neatly, but fell on her butt as soon as her feet touch the ground. Nothing stopped the flying girl coming towards her. Starfire then brought her foot and kicked Kitten jaw, bringing the blonde off the ground and into the air. Kitten's legs shook as she got up, but quickly shook off the pain the she felt.

The blonde put her hand up and closed her hand, like she caught something. Oh no, star fire is in big trouble now.

The Enhance chakra poured from her finger tips and soon opened her hands to reveal a growing moth.

The thing roared and rushed to the other girl. Starfire flew away from it and rushed up, and up. Soon she turned around and rushed full speed to the bug with a fist ready to chuck, then BAM! One slick hit to the bugs head, but that didn't kill it. The bug seemed to shake it off and fly to the girl. Starfire was not prepared, so she was attacked by the it and tackled, holding her by the stomach with its side way jaws. The mutant moth look like it was about to eat her.

"Starfire-senpai..." was whispered by Jinx. The pink hair girl held onto Raven's arm, clutching it. "Please...don't fail..."

Raven looked at the smaller girl holding on to her and back to Kitten. The girl was standing there smiling wickedly, as Starfire fights with the bug. Raven could only watch with her cold stare.

"A bad omen..." she said quietly. Jinx looked up at her sensei and then back at the fight.

Starfire used her chakra, and punch the thing in the head. The bug was ripped off of her, along with some of Starfire's skin, and left a huge scar on her stomach. There was too much blood leaking out of her.

"One more move..." whispered Starfire. "This is my... only... chance..." She breathed heavily, but the tough girl sucked it up and went to bug full force. Her whole entire chakra was surrounding her being. A fist was formed and ready, with a scream of a worrier, the girl flew into the bug and out. The bug died instantly and shrunk back.

Starfire didn't stop though. She kept flying and went to s stunned Kitten and Starfire's first contacted Kitten's face; there was an audible cracked and that scream victory to the red head. The blonde was pushed back, Starfire's fist still on her face, and into the ground, digging a deep hole.

Starfire finally stood up from the ground and stumbled backwards. She took more steps back and clutched her stomach. Kitten moved and struggled to get up from the hole. She stood with her hand covering her face. When she moved her hand and let it go limp; you could see a bloody mess, her nose bent in a different direction, and blood dripping from her mouth. Kitten spit out blood gathering in her mouth and a couple of teeth.

The two stood in place, breathing heavily, and danger in their eyes. Starfire took a step but landed on her knees. She lost too much blood, someone must loose quickly or she will die. Even with missing teeth and a bloodied mouth, Kitten's smirk still looked scary and wicked as ever.

Kitten ran to the girl bringing her fist back and then rushed her fist forward to bring the final blow, but her fist was caught with Starfire's and Kitten was pull forward, Starfire brought her fist back and slam it right into her face, and then again, and again. Until kitten's body was limp and fell to the ground.

"Victory is to Starfire!" I shouted as the crowd cheer and was fully satisfied with the fight.

All of Starfire's friends rushed to her side, while Kitten team was next to her in a second.

"Wha...what happen?" said the evil blonde as she shook her head.

Argent picked up Starfire but was stopped by Raven and laid her down on the ground.

"What are you doing? She needs to go to the school's infirmary!" yelled Robin but Raven didn't move the red head. Instead she moved her hand over to her stomach, her chakra was all used up, so it didn't patch up Starfire quick enough.

Raven pressed her hand on the large scar on her stomach and sides, and a blue glow surrounded her hands and soon the large bite mark glowed blue and begin to shrink and shrink until it wasn't there anymore.

"You..." started Lilth, "can heal others?"

Kitten must have been told she lost because she screamed, "What?" and quickly got up. She didn't care how much pain she was in, she was going to finish this girl, and rushed towards the red head.

"Kitten!" someone yelled from her group.

A fist ready to pound something and an angry roar interrupted from her lips, was stopped by a quick Raven. Raven held her fist firm with no struggling, and Kitten swung again but was stopped.

"Apparently you were not hit hard enough," Raven quickly let go of her hand and fierce contact was made to Kitten's head. This knocked her out cold. The blonde didn't simply fall back onto the ground but was caught by a Japanese girl.

Then clapping was heard, Raven turned her attention to the one putting their hands together for the end of the show.

"I am very impressed, little sister dear," said a smooth and seductive voice of a female. "This is certainly your greatest battle so far,"

There stood a tall girl with dark, black and silky hair. The long locks reached to her mid back. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple. She wore the high school uniform with a grace . She walked with a straight tall stance, but with relaxed shoulders. She looked similar to Starfire but still different. Everyone was staring in shock.

"Oh, I don't think we met before," she said as she pulled out her hand towards Raven. "Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Blackfire, and you?"

The emotionless girl looked down at her hand and traced it back up to look into Blackfire's eyes.

Raven finally put her hand out and grabbed the older girl's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze as Blackfire squeezed back.

"Raven,"

–

_I am very sorry for the long wait but I had issues and a very busy schedule! So please tell me what you think! I think I got better at fighting scenes, or did I get worst? Oh, it's becoming more interesting, yes? Blackfire is finally here and the whole gang. You will get to meet them all later in the next chapter. All the reactions of the fight will be shown next chapter. And what does Raven mean by 'bad omen'? We shall figure out later! You can only know if you continue to read!_

**Preview:**

**Argent: The two most powerful people have finally met!**

**Terra: I hope everything is alright with Starfire-senpai**

**Jinx: Please Raven-sensei, tell me, what do you mean by 'bad omen'?**

**Starfire: Next time: The Aftermath: Meet the Black Star Gang!**

**Raven: Kole... you are running out of time**

**Dark: Hehe, what happened when a black fire crosses a raven? A whole a lot of chaos! Haha!**

_Review! _


	10. We're back

**Attention Teen Titan and **_**Death's School**_** fans! The story that you all have come to known will be back, but rewritten! It's old and I was young, when I first written this, so the grammar and spelling is terrible. It was horribly writeen, I don't know how you people made it through. **

**Now, let me tell you the changes.**

**Dark will no longer exist, unless I really want to keep her, but that's unlikely.**

**Character's personality will change, slightly.**

**Main Characters may alter, and the introduction might be different.**

**The whole Chakra, fighting to the death, challenges, and gangs will be kept, but it will alter a little bit.**

**The whole story will be someone telling you what happened in the past, and you will have to guess who it is. **

**After I get whatever ready, you will get frequent chapters, long or short. **

**Tell me your thoughts and opinions! If something bothered you, then tell me and if you really want something to happen, tell me and I might consider it.**

**Since you have been so loyal and wonderful, here is a preview:**

"_What power? If you can't control anything, then you are no threat to me."_

…

"_You traitor! How could you do this to us? We were your friends!" she said with distraught in her voice._

_A hot, angry glare was given. "You were my friends, until I learned the truth!"_

_.._

"_I will die, and I can't stop this, but promise me one thing. Don't lose yourself, like me," she said, as her eyes slowly fell into a lifeless glow._

**Good Day!**


	11. Check out Rewrite

**The rewrite is finally out! Please, go check it out! The main thing didn't change, so the story is the same but with a few tweaks. Dark no longer exist, main characters altered a little bit (it's really not much), chakra is basically the same but it altered to make sense, and the reason for fighting is more indulged.**

Review responses:

BBChangling- As great as that idea is, it won't work with the story. I can't change Beast Boy's ability that much and make him super powered, because 1) there are a lot of DC characters that are changelings and they don't get special chakra and 2) rare chakra users were already planned and their story is different from Beasy boy's in this fanfic. Beast Boy's chakra abilities are more special though and you will see what I did in due time.

Guest- Thank you for the suggestions. I do appreciate it, but I'm not the type of person to write to common things. If I do that, it would make my plot dumb down a little bit and make it less exciting. You don't have to worry about Raven being tossed, she's one of the main characters. There are only two same sex parings, mainly because its high school and it is more realistic. You don't have to worry too much about it though; they are not the main pairing.

**Now, go read it! It's way better written, and there are less mistakes! I would love to know what you guys think. **

**I will still take ideas before I set them in stone this summer. I will let you know I will do your suggestions in a PM.**

**Go check out ****Death's School Redux****!**


End file.
